la vida de tu hermana¡ahora estas en ella!
by kote.herrera.18
Summary: eras una chica comun y corriente..hasta que decidiste mudarte con tu hermana a japón..mas que pasaria si te involucras en su loca vida como mafiosa?.. horrible summary pero meh. pXlectora espero le den una oportunidad
1. la carta de tu hermana VAS A JAPÓN!

_Hola hermanita..te extraño mucho..bueno sin mas que nada quiero recordarte…sabes que vivo en japon, que tu y yo no nos vemos hace bastante, mas quiero que vengas a vivir conmigo, se que es repentino y que tal ves no quieras abandonar a mama y todo..pero es mejor por ti, aquí podrás continuar tus estudios y comenzar de nuevo…podrás vivir conmigo y tendremos muchas aventuras, tratare de convencer a mama pero claro..la decisión es tuya..espero tu respuesta._

Terminaste de leer aquel correo y parpadeaste dos veces, te pellizcaste, te mordiste e incluso te diste una bofetada,- comenzar…de nuevo-susurraste aun en shock…apenas saliste de ese estado saltaste, gritaste, pateaste todo lo que se te cruzo por tu camino, entre ello una pelota que fue a dar al balcón de tu vecina, mas te valio una castaña, IRIAS A JAPON…que si querías?..CLAROQ UE QUERIAS era tu sueño vivir en tal lugar, visitar los sakura en primavera, usar una yukata en año nuevo, tener un amor verdadero….-YATTAAAAAA-gritaste con emoción corriendo escaleras abajo donde tu madre te miro con cara de "calmate o te tiro la sarten" mas igual te importo la santísima castaña-MAMA..-le llamaste y ella te miro-ME IRE A JAPON-gritaste alzando los brazos, y esa dulce mirada que te había dado anteriormente se cumplió, lo que tenia en la mano te llego en la cabeza, que por suerte era una cuchara, ni te inmutaste después de todo era (tu nacionalidad) y no morirías por algo asi..no después de tu destino en Japón.

Ese mismo dia tu hermana llamo a su madre y después de un gran esfuerzo obtuviste el fabuloso permiso, te irias a japon, arreglaste tu maleta, sin contar que aun faltaban meses por lo que quería tu madre, y te comunicaste con tu hermana, le avisaste y le recontra recordaste que te irías pasado mañana, que te esperara, mas tenias un extraño presentimiento.

-si…recuerda..el sábado estaré allá-avisaste por teléfono-si..tranquila…te ire a buscar..me tengo que ir voy tarde a clases, recuerda acostumbrarte a tu nuevo horario-dijo tu hermana del otro lado, y aun que tu no lo vieras, estaba con una amplia sonrisa-ok ok..cuidate y no te olvides de mi ok-le volviste a recordar, ella rio y tu bufaste-ok ok…te quiero-dijo y tu ibas a cortar mas su voz te lo impidió- hermana-tu respondiste con un "mmh?"-te espero en Japón-dicho eso colgó, mas esas minimas palabras hicieron que una corriente de emoción llenara tu cuerpo, sonreíste como nunca lo habías echo y te acurrucaste entre las sabanas, después de todo, Japón te esperaba.

**Holaaaaaaa jejeeje estoy feliz. Al fin me decidí e hice este fic lectora x personaje…ok aviso que es mi primera ves escribiendo un fic como este, soy nueva en fanfiction ya que publicaba mis historias en deviantart pero meh..bueno la cosa es que espero les guste y le den una sensual oportunidad, sin mas me despido..a si si alguien tiene un pedido de one-shots o algo me diga..ESTARE FELIZ DE ESCRIBIRLOS YA QUE AMO ESCRIBIR c: bueno eso es todo ciao ciao**


	2. se reencuentran, ¡ya llegaste hermana!

**HO-HOOOLAA SOY YO…okna mejor me comporto mi nombre es - y he decidido hacer un fic de personaje x lectora…y lo se hay muchos y todo pero yo igual queria hacer uno y dije un dia domingo a las 10:05 de la noche –por que no hacer un fic?- y bueno..esto salió espero le den una oportunidad no dire mi nombre por ahora ya que no quiero que me rastreen por loca(¿ sin mas preámbulo disfruten.**

**Aclaraciones: Katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece, es de la gran akira amano-sama…si fuera mio seria yaoi(¿.**

**T/N: tu lindo nombre.**

**T/A: tu sensualon apellido**

**C/C: color de cabello.**

**C/O: color de ojos.**

**C/P: color de piel.**

**/: significan estúpidas interrupciones por mi..que no puedo evitar hacer.**

***: aclaraciones que espero dar al final.**

_Cursiva: _pensamientos de la lectora.

_Cursiva subrayada: _flash back.

**Negrita subrayada: **nombres importantes.

**Advertencias: bueno mas que nada ninguna..pero puede que algunos chicos me queden ooc..espero les guste…..A SI..casi me olvido en este fic te mudaste a Japón con tu hermana por estudios y atentas..su hermana seraaaa….-le tiran una chancla- ok ok les dejo leer.**

Caminabas sin rumbo por el aeropuerto, hace tan solo una hora que el avión aterrizo y para ser sinceros…no entendías ni pio de los anuncios e indicaciones que te daba la gente, hace unos días decidiste mudarte a Japón junto a tu hermana para terminar tus estudios, además tampoco querías estar tiempo con tu familia, te oprimían mucho y una oportunidad de comenzar de nuevo no sale todos los días, así que apena el día llego subiste desesperada al avión, mas ahora preferirías haber aprendido algo del idioma antes de viajar.

-discupe señora..sabe donde hay un teléfono?-preguntaste a una mujer tras una mesa larga y blanca **/como las de las vitrinas de los centros comerciales/** la cual te miro sin entender-ah…un..telefono-hiciste señas con tus manos haciendo la figura de un teléfono, ella te sonrio y te señalo una cabina bastante grande a decir verdad, te diste una bofetada mental y te inclinaste levemente como agradecimiento- arigatou- _ver anime valio la pena_ con emoción llegaste a la cabina, sacaste un papelito y marcaste el numero escrito-mochi mochi?- preguntaron del otro lado, sonreíste al reconocer la voz de la persona-yo maria no me hables asi…..-la persona callo y tu creiste que había colgado, mas un grito se escucho-T/N DONDE ESTAS POR QUE NO ME AVISASTE QUE LLEGABAS HOY?- acariciaste tu oído, casi quedas sorda por el grito de tu dulce hermana, mas esa pregunta hizo que apareciera una venita en tu sien-maria…YO SI TE AVISE MIERDA DONDE ESTAS VEN AHORA O TE JURO POR TODOS LOS DIOSES QUE TE PATEARE TAN FUERTE QUE A TUS HIJOS LES DOLERA-gritaste llamando la atención de muchas personas que pasaban, mas te importo un pepino-oh si?...es verdad si me avisaste..bien espérame vivo a unas cuadras ya voy- tu hermana colgó y suspiraste derrotada, esta chica si que podía ser una tonta.

Saliste de la cabina y te diste cuenta el tumulto de gente que se había parado a mirar quien gritaba, cubriste tu cara con una de tus manos y corriste a la salida del aeropuerto, mas algo te impidió que siguieras con tu camino, chocaste y retrocediste un par de pasos, mas no caíste /wow que juerte(¿/.

-pero que tenemos aquí?-dijo un chico de cabellera rubia clara, piel clara y unos ojos verde brillante, que se inclino a verte _típico chico de telenovela_ pensaste..mas quedaste en blanco y repasaste, acaso el chico te había hablado en español? –estas bien?-pregunto con una sonrisa, tu solo parpadeaste, te hablo de nuevo-umh..holaaaaa-paso una de sus manos por tu cara para ver si reaccionabas, mas tu solo balbuceabas inentendibles "umhh" , "ammh".

Notaste que aun seguías en el piso y te sonrojaste, te levantaste de golpe, sacudiste tu ropa y arreglaste tu pelo, el joven te miro y sonrio con gusto, tu sonrojo te hacia lucir dulce e inofensiva.

-claw-dijo sacándote de tu arreglo personal, le miraste y el sonrio nuevamente, mas notaste como su sonrisa no tenia buenas intenciones-ah…t/n…bueno me tengo que ir..adios-te despediste con la mano y caminaste agarrando tu maleta, te pusiste nerviosa –oh?..ya te vas?...pero no creo que se pueda-dijo burlonamente mientras agarraba tu cintura con cuidado pero firmemente a la vez, tu solo te pusiste mas nerviosa y por el movimiento soltaste sin querer tu bolso-o..oye..no te conozco..sueltame-exigiste mas solo le echaste carbón al fuego. El chico atrajo tu cuerpo al suyo fijando su mirada en tus ojos, miraste hacia el cielo y notaste que estaba oscureciendo _cuanto camine?_ Te preguntaste mas tenias mejores cosas de que preocuparte, como la desvergonzada mano del chico que bajaba por tu espalda, le miraste recriminándolo con la mirada, mas su cara estaba muy cerca…demasiado.

-NO ME TOQUES-gritaste dándole con tu mano en la cara, al fin te solto y tu retrocediste mas viste como el chico saco algo brillante de su bolsillo_ una..navaja_, ok ahora si estabas aterrada, no tenias como defenderte, la estúpida de tu hermana no aparecía, y para peor el lleno aeropuerto pareció vaciarse en segundos-maldita perra..nadie me lastima ok NADIE-grito furioso abalanzándose a ti, tu solo por instinto te cubriste con tus brazos y cerraste tus ojos, mas el golpe nunca llego, solo escuchaste un "agh" por parte del otro-q..que?-balbuceaste y abriste lentamente tus ojos, te diste cuenta que el joven no estaba, en vez de eso estaba una figura conocida, ese cabello negro y esa piel trigueña. Le reconociste de inmediato -maria?-susurraste, la mencionada se volteo a ti y sonrió dulcemente, bajo una de sus manos y acaricio tu (C/C) cabello-ya llegue…Perdón por tardar-suspiraste aliviada y le abrazaste, ella lógicamente correspondió mas aquel dulce momento no duro mucho-e..el chico..tenia un arma vámonos-hablaste asustada, no tenias claro lo que paso mas no querías averiguarlo-espera..te lastimo?-te pregunto la chica, tu negaste con la cabeza y le viste suspirar de alivio-bien..vámonos-dicho eso salieron del aeropuerto, mas tu hermana no dejaba de estar tensa-maria?..qué pasa?-preguntaste preocupada, ella te miro y sonrio para luego acariciar tu mejilla, inflaste tus mejillas infantilmente, aun que tu hermana tenia 16 años te trataba como si fuera adulta-no te preocupes…vámonos rápido-dicho eso comenzó a correr, una gotita callo por tu sien, la tipa estaba loca pero era tu hermana así que intentando ignorar a la gente que pasaba, comenzaste a correr para seguirla, al final llegaron a un departamento ni muy grande pero para nada pequeño.

Entraste al lugar y olvidaste quitarte los zapatos, mas un par de pantuflas te llego en la cara-OYE QUE CREES QUE- -no pises mi casa con zapatos, acaso no me respetas?-dijo tu hermana con una cara seria, parpadeaste repetidas veces y recordaste que en Japón no puedes entrar a una casa con zapatos, es una falta de respeto-sumimasen-te inclinaste y tu hermana sonrio para tirar tu maleta al gran sofá blanco que estaba en la sala, desde la entrada apreciaste por dentro el lugar, tenia un comedor, dos habitaciones, que aun no sabias como eran, y una cocina, todo era espacioso y muy bien amueblado, mentalmente te preguntabas como tu hermana con 16 años tuvo tanta cantidad de dinero para pagar esto, y peor aun, el permiso de venir a vivir a este lugar. Mas aclararías eso mas tarde, ahora tenían mejores cosas que hacer, como arreglar tus cosas, planear que lugares visitar mañana, era todo como unas laaaaargas vacaciones…mas tu hermana tenia planes distintos.

-a la cama ahora…mañana tienes escuela-dijo con una sonrisa mientras te lanzaba tu pijama, le miraste y notaste que tu maleta, que tanto te costo ordenar, estaba toda desarmada, te diste un golpe en la cara y le reclamaste de la forma mas dulce que se te ocurrió –MARÍA HIJA DE TU MAMA QUE IGUAL ES LA MIA, SI NO ARREGLAS MI MALETA EN TRES SEGUNDOS JURO QUE-callaste al ver la fría mirada que tu hermana le daba a un lugar en especifico, la ventana-silencio-murmuro, y tu te asustaste-maria…maria-le llamabas mas esta te ignoraba y caminaba de un lado a otro-maria-otra ves,-hermana-te ignoro- chari-le llamaste como sus compañeros de escuela le llamaban para molestarla, mas aun asi te ignoro…aspiraste ondo, cerraste tus ojos y te armaste de valor-¡JOSE!-le gritaste por su segundo nombre…ella te miro, te tensaste, nunca se había visto tan amenazadoramente-ma..maria…yo..yo-no continuaste por que se largo a reir-hahahaha hubieras visto tu cara…estabas como..ay por favor no me mates hahahaha-se agarraba el estomago con fuerza mientras reia, tu estabas como piedra, reaccionaste y le lanzaste lo primero que encontraste, un cojin del sofá-TIENES COMPLEJO DE TSUNDERE HERMANA-le gritaste y corriste a una de las habitaciones antes que te matara, y perfectamente era la tuya.

Era de tamaño normal, tenia una cama de doble plaza, grande en comparación a la antigua que tenias, una mesita de noche, un gran ventanal por donde se podía ver panorámicamente la luna, sonreíste y te lanzaste en la cama que acolcho tu caída, era tan comoda y esponjada que te dormiste de inmediato.

Mientras tanto en el comedor.

Luego que te fuiste tu hermana rio un poco mas y comenzó a recoger tu ropa, mas el peculiar tono de llamada del teléfono llamo la completa atención de la pelinegra.

-bueno?-hablo con una sonrisa, mas esta se borro al momento que la persona al otro lado hablo-_estan aquí_- ella suspiro pesadamente-lo se…atacaron a mi hermana-acaricio parte de su nuca en forma de pesadez –_hermana?..no sabia que tenias una-_maria sonrio.

-lo se…la presentare mañana..adios y buenas noches-suspiro-_si..buenas noches_-el pitido que se repitió daba a entender que la llamada termino, suspiro nuevamente, ya la sexta ves en el dia, mucho para su distinta personalidad, y colgó el teléfono.

camino a la habitación donde estabas feliz de la vida durmiendo y te vio sobre la cama, sin siquiera tener una pijama puesta.

Sonrio malévolamente y agarro tu pie que colgaba del colchón, retrocedió un par de pasos y te jalo tirándote al duro suelo, tu por tu parte abriste los ojos de golpe y te levantaste, tu hermana se partia de risa, mas tu estabas con la cabeza baja mientras temblabas de furia-hahaha que divertido…am…t/n?-pregunto y levantaste lentamente tu cara, de tu lista, o yea..tenias una lista de caras atemorizantes e intimidantes, colocaste la numero 2..la otra la guardabas para un momento especial, viste su cara de terror y luego salir despavorida de tu habitación-MARÍA JOSE…VEN AHORA ANTES QUE TE PATEE POR LAS ESCALERAS-gritaste a todo pulmon **/eso es de scualo-chan :c/ **mientras tu hermana salía por un curioso lugar-DONDE ESTAS…-preguntaste y ella desde afuera te grito-NUNCA ME ATRAPARAS CON VIDA-dicho eso se echo a correr a quien sabe donde, en cuanto a ti, colocaste seguro a la puerta al notar que la inteligente de tu hermana dejo sus llaves.

Decidiste husmear por la habitación de la morena encontrándote con una repisa llena de fotografías enmarcadas, mas una te llamo la atención, la tomaste y abriste tus ojos algo grandes.

-este..es el chico que se fue a buscar a maria-balbuceaste para ti mientras apreciabas el objeto fotográfico, era de un joven de no mas de 20 años, rubio con cabello alborotado, tenia una radiante sonrisa y sus ojos estaban cerrados, a su lado estaba maria, tu hermana, pero esta se notaba con una edad reciente queriendo decir que se tomo hace poco, ambos abrazados de un brazo, moviste tu cabeza algo violentamente saliendo del shock-imposible-volviste a susurrar para ti y dejaste la foto donde la tomaste y seguiste con tu recorrido.

Nuevamente tu atención se fijo en un chico peli-plateado, te acercaste rápidamente y la tomaste, reíste un poco, el joven de no mas de 17 años tapaba su rostro de la cámara mientras en la otra tenia lo que parecía ser dinamita, en su boca estaba un cigarrigo siendo apretado fuertemente por la quijada del joven, el cual en su frente sobresalía una venita de enojo, volviste a reir y dejaste la fotografía en el mismo lugar, prontamente el sueño volvió a tu cuerpo y saliste del cuarto de maria.

Cuando caminabas a tu cuarto escuchaste la ventana del living abrirse, te alarmaste, agarraste lo que parecía ser un bate y corriste al living _de donde lo saco_ pensaste fijándote mas en el bate de baseball y tenia lo que parecía ser un autógrafo en parte del mango, mas te importo poco ya que llegaste a tu destino, cruzaste el umbral de la puerta que daba al comedor y living encontrándote con una mojada maria que tenia medio pie dentro del cuarto y el resto del cuerpo en el marco de la ventana, temblaba y sus labios estaban algo avioletados por el frio- ma..maria?-balbuceaste saliendo de la sorpresa-te….matare-dijo temblando antes de sacar lo que parecía ser un cuchillo carnicero _¡¿DE DONDE COJONES LO SACO?! _Pensaste antes de soltar el bate y huir a tu ahora segura habitación, recordaste algo crucial en el camino y sonreíste.

Te metiste a tu habitación, cerraste de golpe la puerta y le pusiste seguro, mas tu hermana no demoro en patear tal obstáculo, casi parecía que la fuera a derribar.

Con gran rapidez sacaste algo de tu maleta y corriste a la puerta _mas vale que aun lo sea_ pensaste antes de abrir la puerta y estirar tu mano, tu hermana apenas vio aquel objeto corrió a su habitación dando un gran grito, era un trozo de carne falso y tu hermana era vegetariana, reíste y la tiraste frente a tu puerta, ese seria tu "anti-hermana asesina".

Cerraste la puerta nuevamente con seguro y te cambiaste al pijama, te acostaste y caíste pronto al mundo de los sueños.

**Listoo ajua mañana vas entras a clases SIIII YA SABEN DONDE ESTUDIARAAAN ewe a si..aprovecho de avisar..la cosa es que no todos los chicos estarán disponibles..lo se soy un monstruo..pero solo estara uno ocupado y lo conocerán en el prox. Cap yyyyyyy supieron quien es su sensual hermanita?...si es que si..felicidades si no…pobeshita okna..algún pedido ESCRIBANLO C: ewe cuídense y recuerden…elmo sabe donde viven :3**

**CONTESTANDO REVIEWS WIII**

**Una bonita sección que tomare en cada cap. Para responder a sus mensajitos tan lindos ewe**

**Ayaka Yuko: o dio santo si hermanita de otra mama(¿ gracias mijita espero te guste este nuevo cap..eres una violenta okna. WIIIIII CHICOLATES…quieres matarme de dulzura.**

**thania22: oh gracias n_n espero te guste este nuevo cap. Y lamento que tu desheo por nuestro peli-plateado no vastara pero tranquila todo a su tiempo y el de el se acerca descuida c;.**

**Rin tao: O DIO SANTO TU…TU TUUUU….hola c: heheh gracias SIII VAS A JAPAAAAAN(¿ espero te guste este nuevo cap. **

**Gracias por sus reviews me siento felish..abrazos y galletas**


	3. primer día ¡nos atacan!

**HOLIIII…siii e vuelto..perdon si no pude actualizar antes es que la cosa era que ya no me quedaba internet..(soy pobre..tengo modem okna) y ahora si pude recargar además sin contar que tengo una barbaridad de pruebas..asi que aprovecho de preguntar..examenes?..pruebas?..comida?..algo?..okya..espero lo disfruten del hermoso capitulo 2 *-* (no tomo el prologo como cap. a si que meh espero no confundirlas)**

**Aclaraciones: Katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece, es de la gran akira amano-sama…si fuera mio seria yaoi(¿.**

**T/N: tu lindo nombre.**

**T/A: tu sensualon apellido**

**C/C: color de cabello.**

**C/O: color de ojos.**

**C/P: color de piel.**

**C/PR: color preferido**

**/: significan estúpidas interrupciones por mi..que no puedo evitar hacer.**

***: aclaraciones que espero dar al final.**

_Cursiva: _pensamientos de la lectora.

_Cursiva subrayada: _flash back.

**Negrita subrayada: **nombres importantes

**Advertencias: este capitulo contiene OC y posible ooc…espero disfruten..y no me maten por lo que sigue solo salió de mi mente, por cierto (algo que yo de tonta olvide nuevamente) en este fic los guardianes de la primera generación y secondo vongola, están VEVOOOOOS (vivos :v), ya verán su importancia ewe.**

Dormías cómodamente envuelta en la suave colcha, mas unos molestos rayos del sol, se colaron por aquel gran ventanal.

Maldijiste mentalmente y te levantaste con pesadez, no tenias ganas de salir de aquel cómodo lugar, ibas a pedirle permiso a tu madre para quedarte en casa y no salir a la escuela, mas el recuerdo de donde estabas apareció en tu mente como un balde de agua fría.

Pegaste un mini grito para no despertar a tu hermana, que se supone debería estar durmiendo, te metiste a la ducha, te bañaste en un tiempo record y saliste tan fresca como lechuga **/verdura(¿ okno/ .**

caminaste por tu habitación buscando que ponerte, mas en ese momento entro la duda a tu mente, usan uniformes?..o tal vez es de vestimenta libre?...no sabias, asi que decidiste asomarte por la puerta de tu habitación agarrando firme tu toalla, pasaste por encima del artefacto que dejaste la noche anterior y caminaste por los pasillos, mas no diste ni dos pasos y un rico aroma inundo tus fosas nasales.

_Que….rico huele_ pensaste siguiendo a tu nariz encontrándote con una gran sorpresa, era tu hermana, y estaba cocinando-maria?...-balbuceaste saliendo del asombro, ella se giro y te sonrio-que haces asi?..ve a vestirte-dijo y notaste que aun llevabas tu toalla.

-que tengo que usar?-dijiste y se volteo dándote la espalda, ahí notaste que ella ya traía su uniforme.

-tu uniforme esta en mi habitación..apresúrate tienes 15 minutos-su voz sonaba casi maternal, sonreíste levemente y caminaste al lugar indicado, en el mismo lugar te vestiste, era un uniforme bastante lindo cabe afirmar, era una falda de pliegues ni muy larga ni muy corta, perfecta, traía unas medias azul marino oscuro y tus zapatos negros, en la parte superior era una blusa blanca y una corbata azul, y encima tenias que llevar un chaleco del mismo color que tus medias.

Te miraste al espejo, te veías muy linda, cepillaste tu cabello y lo dejaste suelto, pensabas que asi relucía mejor.

Apenas terminaste, entraste nuevamente en el baño de tu habitación y te lavaste los dientes y la cara para ponerte algo de crema.

partiste a la cocina y el desayuno estaba servido, habían panqueques, jugo, leche y cereales, se veía todo muy apetitoso, tan absorta del mundo real estabas que no notaste que no estaban solas, había una peculiar sombra en la ventana.

-cuantas veces te he dicho que si quieres comer que entres por la puerta-hablo tu hermana a la ventana mientras dejaba el teléfono en la mesa, _con quien hablaba?_ pensaste mientras seguías con la mirada a donde ella miraba encontrándote con una peculiar criatura, era un gatito, completamente blanco que tenia sus ojos algo grandes, uno castaño oscuro, casi negro, como los de tu hermana, y el otro era tan celeste como el cielo.

-de quien es?-preguntaste a tu hermana quien te servía un plato con las dulces masitas.

-eh?...no lo se-te dijo, mas jurarías que mintió por aquel tono de voz

-claro-nada mas dijiste y comenzaste a comer, estaban deliciosos-y..como están?-pregunto con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la ventana y aquel felino se le acercaba con gusto.

Le miraste tragando como todo un monstruo, estabas hambrienta y eso se notaba, tenias manjar hasta por la frente-ash..ves que eres una niña pequeña-dijo con burla, sabia que te molestaba que te trataran como una niña mas igual lo hacia, siempre lo hiso-NO ME TRATES ASI-le gritaste enojada, y tu hermana rio un poco pasándote un mantel pequeño por la cara limpiandote.

El tiempo paso rápido entre bromas hasta que viste tu reloj _ya es tarde_ pensaste y miraste a tu hermana la cual jugaba con aquel gatito, el cual ronroneaba en su regazo-am..no quiero arruinar tu momento de zoofilia pero creo que vamos tarde-dijiste y ella te miro amenazadoramente, mas su expresión cambio a una de miedo-q..que hora dijiste que era?-tartamudeo, tu le miraste incrédula.

-las 7:55 por?-viste como se levanto de sopetón aun con el gato en los brazos, mas por aquella reacción te alarmaste y no fuiste la única, ya que el gato le araño parte de la muñeca para luego acostarse en el sofá.

-ah…-se quejo un poco mas pareció no importarle mucho, ya que corrió a su habitación y cuando volvió cargaba dos mochilas, te aventó una C/PR y te agarro del brazo-KIREI*…CUIDA LA CASA-le grito al animal y el gatito asintió con su cabeza, te sorprendiste, ACASO EL GATO LE HABIA ENTENDIDO?...ahora no te importaba.

-maria espera joder-respirabas agitada, mas tu hermana corría sin querer detenerse, y por lo que parecía, le valía un vendito pepino que fueran con una falda, corría como si su vida dependiera de ello-hibari-san nos morderá hasta la muerte-le escuchaste balbucear y tu seguiste corriendo sin entender ni madres.

Al fin divisaron un edificio bastante amplio-ahhh..al fin-dijo con emoción y alivio, mas a unos metros de la entrada se detuvo-que pasa?-preguntaste nuevamente alarmada-es cierto..aun no sabes japonés…-dijo y tu te diste una palmada en la frente-ESTUPIDA CLARO QUE NO..VENGO DE (tu país) RECUERDAS-ella solo rio y reviso en sus bolsillos, tu le mirabas atenta.

-bien…cierra tus ojos-dijo y obedeciste sin saber por que, solo escuchaste que murmuro algo y luego sentiste una agradable brisa que paso por tu cuello-bien..ábrelos-te ordeno y eso hiciste, ella te miraba con una gran sonrisa y guardaba algo nuevamente en sus bolsillos del suéter-bien..vamos adentro-dijo caminando de con rapidez dentro del establecimiento-bien-te extrañaste, tu voz se escucho diferente, mas no le prestaste atención y corriste alcanzando a tu hermana quien te estaba dejando atrás.

-no no noooo-gimoteaba la azabache mientras paseaba de un lado a otro tras un muro-que pasa?-preguntaste como si nada y ella cubrió tu boca-shh-susurro, en ese momento viste como un pequeño pájaro amarillo se poso en la cabeza de maria-que lindo-susurraste al quitar su mano de tu boca-mierda-murmuro tu hermana, te extrañaste y el pajarito hablo.

-herbívora herbívora-repitio con una aguda voz el ave mas tu hermana estaba tensa y tu extrañada ¿_como puede hablar?_ Pensabas, y en ese momento otra voz se escucho por aquel lugar.

-herbívoras-era una voz fría y grave, mas no era de algún adulto, le diste una rápida mirada a tu hermana y te sorprendiste, su cara reflejaba miedo, mas tenia un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-hi..hibari-san…-murmuro y te volteaste a ver al mencionado.

Era un chico de cabellos negros los cuales estaban algo desordenados, traía un pantalón negro y una camisa con uno de los primeros botones estaba abierto y encima de sus hombros una chaqueta negra que en el brazo tenia una banda que no lograste entender ya que estaba escrito en japonés, mas lo mas profundo eran unos lindos orbes azul metalice, si contar su fría mirada la cual clavaba en ustedes.

-que hacen afuera en horario de clases-pregunto con esa voz fría, que asumiste era el típico busca pleitos, mas tu hermana se volteo lentamente con la cabeza baja.

-lo..lo lamento-tartamudeo la chica y le miraste impresionada, tu hermana como toda una sumisa, mas el chico llamo tu atención al ver como empuñaba algo igual a unas tonfas, correcto, eso eran y se acercaban con gran velocidad a tu cara.

Cuando te diste cuenta estaban contra la pared y aquellos objetos metálicos.

-q..que?-balbuceaste al salir del shock, miraste a tu hermana y estaba igual de sorprendida que tu.

-quien eres-volvio a hablar el pelinegro-me llamo t/n…soy nueva-hablaste con voz firme, no dejarías que te creyera una debilucha.

-la conoces?-se dirigió a tu hermana la cual asintió con la cabeza-es..mi hermana-hablo y el pelinegro se acerco un poco mas a tu cuerpo, te sonrojaste sin poder evitarlo, es decir, sus caras estaban algo cercanas.

-hermana eh?-murmuro con voz divertida pasando una de sus tonfas por tu cuello lentamente, te asustaste, acaso era un pervertido?.

-que haces?-no lo evitaste, tu voz tembló un poco lo que pareció divertirle a hibari

-silencio-ordeno y se acerco un poco mas, te asustaste mas no te incomodaba, dirigiste una mirada a tu hermana y te sorprendió lo que viste, estaba apretando con fuerza sus manos mientras miraba lo que hacia el pelinegro, con sus ojos algo abiertos. Lo notaste..al fin lo notaste, sus ojos estaban algo cristalizados, entonces entendiste, le gustaba el chico.

Te armaste de valor, alejaste al pelinegro de tu cuerpo y caminaste donde tu hermana tomándola de la mano.

-vámonos…y tu-miraste a hibari el cual te miraba con suma molestia-n..no..no estoy para juegos-ignoraste su asesina mirada y caminaste derecha hasta un pasillo donde se perdieron del campo visual del pelinegro.

-maria?-le hablaste y ella seguía con la cabeza baja-te gusta no?-ahora viste como se tenso, diste en el clavo.

-cl…claro que no..quiero decir, es amable y todo pero no me gusta-balbuceo atropelladamente levantando la cabeza, aun que eso de amable no le comprendiste _que tiene de amable ese tipo?_ pensaste mientras tu hermana arreglaba tu ropa, la cual se había desordenado un poco.

Al final terminaron perdiendo la primera hora de clases y se quedaron en el patio a conversar, al rato una suave melodía daba a entender que la primera hora termino y estaban en receso donde siguieron hablando sobre temas triviales.

El receso paso rápido y ella te acompaño por los pasillos para mostrarte tu sala de clases, mas un tema sin querer salió de tu boca, obligándola a parar en seco.

-le dijiste?-dijiste y ella negó con la cabeza-por que se fijaría en mi?...hay muchísimas chicas que suspiran por el-te explico con voz quebrada, temías que llorara asi que le diste un golpe en la cabeza-oye que?-pregunto exaltada, tu tenias tus manos en la cintura con el ceño fruncido.

-quien eres tu y que hiciste con mi hermana-preguntaste y ella te miro sin entender-de que hablas?-te pregunto-la maria que conozco, MI hermana..no se rendiría tan fácil-dijiste remarcando la palabra "mi", ella se incorporo enseguida, perfecto, le subiste el animo.

-ahora..le dirás tus sentimientos?-preguntaste señalando por el pasillo hasta el lugar donde estaba antes el prefecto-yo…no puedo-ahora se desanimo de nuevo-por que?-preguntaste..y ella te sonrió con nostalgia _que rara se puso_ –te explicare mas tarde, solo entra-dijo y miraste a tus espaldas, estaban en el salón A, era tu salón-te veré en un rato-te dijo y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba.

Suspiraste suponiendo que iba en otro salón asi que entraste como te dijo-permiso-susurraste y te ganaste la atenta mirada de todos en el salón "quien es ella?" se escucho por el fondo "que lindo pelo" se escucho de una chica "es nueva?""que linda" se escucho por todo el salón.

-SILENCIO-grito el profesor, era un tipo peli oscuro y tenia unos lentes redondos-quien es usted-te pregunto con voz enojada, perfecto te metiste en problemas.

-yo..soy nueva, me acabo te transferir-dijiste con una voz tímida, sin querer salió y no pudiste evitarlo.

-nueva?..a si ya recuerdo, pasa y preséntate ante todos-dijo y luego balbuceo su nombre, mas no lo escuchaste y tampoco te importo, te paraste frente a la clase y comenzaste a ponerte nerviosa, TODOS te miraban, era casi imposible estar normal.

- buenos días, soy t/n y vengo de (tu país) espero llevarme bien con todos-dijiste al fin armándote de valor, les sonreíste a todos ganándote algunos sonrojos de parte de algunos compañeros.

Pasaste al final a sentarte y apenas sacaste tu cuaderno el profesor comenzó a hablar y explicar una materia para nada gustosa, matemáticas.

Tu cara se transfiguro al notar como el profesor estaba frente a ti con el plumón en una de sus manos mientras te lo tendía, te pillo dibujando.

-eh?-exclamaste mirándolo con cara de "no por favor", haciendo que el sonriera de manera terrorífica.

-señorita t/n por favor , pase al frente y resuelva el problema señalado y luego explique-dijo levantándote de tu asiento, a duras penas caminaste hasta el frente y miraste con detalle la pizarra.

"si un elefante pesa 1 tonelada y 30 kilogramos, cuanto seria la raíz cuadrada de " BANG…tu cerebro exploto, la matemática no era tu fuerte y ahorita deseabas no haberte distraído en su explicación.

-es una inútil-escuchaste como una voz femenina hablaba desde atrás, mas ni atención le prestaste y seguiste intentando resolver tan difícil ejercicio.

-señorita t/n…puede resolverlo?-hablo tu profesor con burla _que le pasa?_ Te preguntaste, parecía que disfrutaba verte sufrir-yo no-te armaste de valor e ibas a rendirte cuando una voz dese el fondo se escucho.

-la respuesta es la raíz cuadrada de la hipotenusa del peso del elefante, el cual seria 23, 85 gramos…viejo tonto-la persona bufo aquella palabra como si de patos estuviera hablando, tu estabas impactada, ósea, era algo difícil, al menos para ti si lo era.

-señor gokudera, el problema no era para usted-hablo nuevamente el profesor con el ceño fruncido notablemente-tsk….ya cállate y si no tienes que mas explicar me aburrí, adiós-dicho eso se levanto y salió del salón bajo la expectante mirada de todos, le miraste pero solo pudiste ver una plateada cabellera _me parece…conocido_.

Al final la clase paso mas rápido de lo que esperabas y tu hermana apareció casi de la nada frente a ti, estabas tan concentrada dibujando que no la notaste entrar, ni mucho menos a todos salir.

-ma..maria..hehe…que haces aqui?-balbuceaste sonriendo, maria te sonrio con emoción, tu no entendías.

-t/n..tengo que presentarte a algunas personas-te dijo y sonreíste, estabas feliz que te fuera a presentar a sus amigos, mas le miraste extrañada cuando saco de su mochila los marcos de fotos que viste en su habitación.

-que es?...—silencio-te interrumpió y te señalo que las miraras, y eso hiciste y notaste que habían mas de las que creíste ver anoche.

-bien..te presentare a los chico-te sonrio y tu le mirabas atenta.

-este en gokudera hayato, te recomiendo que no lo hagas enfadar ya que se enoja fácilmente, mas aun asi es una ternura de chico-dijo lo ultimo entre risas y justo en ese momento apareció por la puerta el mismo chico peliplateado que estaba en la foto **/sha saben..la foto…/** .

-ahhh pero si eres el de la foto, acaso mi hermana invoca espíritus-hablaste para molestar, o yea esta eras tu rompiendo reglas , tu hermana rio por lo bajo y el chico pareció oscurecerse.

-t../n..haha..n..no lo enfades…-hablaba entre risas maria mientras agarraba su estomago, la cara del chico, o al menos lo que se veía, era digno de un premio.

-tu…-balbuceo, pararon de reir y le miraron atentas-eres..-balbuceo y ustedes cada vez se acercaban mas para escucharlo-una..-tu mente decía que nada bueno iba a pasar-¡ESTUPIDA MUJER!-grito y saco sus dinamitas, te sorprendiste mas aun asi no te moviste.

-ha..hayato-kun..por favor..para-intentaba pararlo tu hermana, mas tu seguías riendo de la estúpida pose en que estaban, el chico bomba estaba siendo aprisionado, y casi levantado, por la espalda gracias a los brazos de tu hermana la cual lo sujetaba del pecho, el otro estaba con sus manos repletas de aparatos explosivos, y para peor todos encendidos.

-gokudera-kun?...maria-chan?-escuchaste una timida voz proveniente de la entrada, guiaste tu mirada a tal lugar encontrándote con un joven castaño _juraría que era la voz de una chica_ pensaste con gracia en el momento que el joven se acerco.

-ju..judaime…esta bien?-hablo preocupado el peliplata, lo miraste y reíste al ver tal cambio de actitud-s..si ..ah maria-chan..estas bien?-pregunto con un tono de preocupación, miraste a tu hermana y tenia su mano roja.

-ah?...-la mencionada se miro la mano y era cierto, tenia algo roja la muñeca-oh si haha..fue kirei-hablo despreocupada y recordaste el momento en que se se levanto del sofá y el minino le rasguño.

Al final terminaron atendiendo a tu hermana en la mima sala ya que según el castaño, que aun no sabias su nombre abe recordar, podía infectarse, y aun que maria se negó, el oji menta la obligo diciendo que dejara de preocupar a judaime _si no me equivoco..le dice decimo?_ Pensaste mientras eras guiada por tu hermana y los chicos por una escalera.

-am..disculpa haya-chan-le llamaste con tono burlesco, el mencionado paro en seco y como si de una película de terror se tratara, giro lentamente con aura oscura rodeándole, tu reíste y le picaste la cara para luego adelantarlo y correr escaleras arriba, obviamente seguida de cerca de el.

Al llegar arriba comenzó a seguirte por todo lo que se llama techo, parecía que nunca se le acabarían las fuerzas, mas en cambio tu no eras igual, ya te estabas cansando.

-mariaaa…ayudameeee-le miraste suplicándole y ella solo levanto los hombros, lloraste internamente, de seguro de esta no salías, mas cierto castaño se cruzo en tu campo visual y sin querer, corriste a el.

-tsuna-hablo tu hermana y el de ojos avellana la miro, ella solo se aparto y luego te miro, tsuna te miro igual y su cara de terror quedaría grabada en tu cabeza para siempre, lógico ya que te diste frente con frente con el pobre chico, ambos cayeron mientras maria reia y gokudera intentaba ayudar a su preciado judaime.

Al final terminaste con un nada disimulado chichón en tu cabeza, pero no era nada que una chica no pudiera ocultar, en cuanto al chico, que según escuchaste llamarlo por tu hermana, que se llamaba tsuna, solo resulto con un pequeño raspón.

-y…para que me trajeron?-preguntaste mientras los dos chicos presentes miraban acusadoramente a tu hermana.

-maria?-preguntaste y ella se encogió en la pared-no seras mas pequeña, asi que apresúrate en responder-tu voz sono firme y seria, mas una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en tus labios-amenos que quieres que alguien se entere que te gusta cierto pelinegro-tu voz sono melosa y burlesca, ahora os dos chicos te miraban con asombro y maria con un sonrojo extremo.

-TAMBIEN LE CONTASTE? -grito tsuna e inconscientemente tapaste tus oídos-CLA..CLARO QUE NO…dame-t/n estas muerta-temblaste al escuchar su tono de voz, maldijiste tu mala memoria, ya que dejaste tu "aparato-anti hermana asesina" en casa y ahora no tenias como defenderte.

-estupida mujer, ahora si esta muerta-hablo gokudera _¡como?..acaso ya sabia?!_

-pobre t/n-chan…_era tan linda_-dijo y pensó tsuna con un aura deprimente _¿!acaso no les sorprende!?_

-T/N-hablo una furiosa voz a tus espaldas, te volteaste y ahí estaba, tu perdición-ma..maria..jeje…yo..yo..WAAA TSUNA-CHAN SALVAME-gritaste escondiéndote tras el castaño que se sonrojo ante tal acto-apartate tsuna-chan-dijo tu hermana con furia.

-NO..NO TE APARTES TSUNA-CHAN-gritabas de regreso, y asi comenzó una gritería total de "apártate" y de "no tsuna-chan..no", mas no esperaban que cierto pelinegro y cierto rubio se encontraran "hablando".

-herbívoros- se escucho esa fría voz desde arriba de uno de los pilares **/ya saben..esos como mini armarios que hay ahí ;n;/ **y todos se congelaron.

_Voy..a morir_ pensaste, _mierda ese adicto a las peleas_ pensó gokudera, _HIIIIIEEEE HIBARI-SAN…_se aterro tsuna y por ultimo tu ahora nada aterradora hermana –hibari…-san-balbuceo y el chico salto desde aquel pilar hasta quedar a unos metros de ustedes.

-que significa tanto escándalo a estas horas?-hablo con aura oscura rodeándole, miraste a tsuna, el cual estaba tras gokudera temblando tal cual una gelatina, gokudera no e alejaría del frente de su judaime y tu hermana estaba echo un tomate, asi que tomaste cartas en el asunto levantándote lentamente.

-hibari-san, perdón si te molestamos, pero este no es un lugar del cual nos prohíbas entrar-le desafiaste con la mirada acercándote hasta quedar a unos pasos de el, y el te respondió con una fría tonfa dirigiéndose a tu cara, la cual como si fuera por arte de magia, esquivaste, te sorprendiste, no tenias idea que pudieras hacer eso, mas no eras la única, los tres a tus espaldas estaban igual de sorprendidos .

-herbívora-murmuro el azabache con una invisible sonrisa, tu inconscientemente sonreíste de igual manera, la adrenalina fluía por tu cuerpo con emoción.

-hibari-san, por favor no-grito tu hermana a tus espaldas, y luego la viste frente a ti agarrando una de las tonfas del prefecto con gran dificultad _que..velocidad_, pensaste asombrada, no viste ni cuando hibari actuó, ni cuando tu hermana se movió, estabas confundida y querías explicaciones, ahora.

El demonio de namimori miro a tu hermana de pies a cabeza y notaste una disimulada sonrisa en los labios del pelinegro, y una malvada idea se vino a tu mente.

-estoy cansado, asi que los morderé hasta la muerte otro dia-dijo guardando sus armas, todos suspiraron con emoción y ambas volvieron donde los chicos los cuales las miraban como si fueran lo mas increíble del mundo.

_Esta estúpida mujer que rara es…igual que la estúpida mujer que tiene de hermana_ pensó gokudera mirándote mientras le dedicabas una agradable sonrisa, sin querer el se sonrojo, mas tu estabas imaginando tu malévolo plan en tu mente asi que ni lo notaste.

-in..creible-murmuro tsuna mirándote embobado.

-mas….interrumpieron mi sueño-la fría voz del prefecto volvió a tensarlos.

-tu te aras responsable de ello-señalo a tu hermana la cual estaba con los ojos muy abiertos y un gran sonrojo comenzó a inundar sus mejillas, sonreíste al notar lo transparente que podía ser tu hermana.

-y..yo?-balbuceo la pelinegra y kyoya asintió con una seria mirada, dicho eso se retiro del lugar dejándolos prácticamente impactados, o al menos asi estaban tus tres acompañantes .

-hermanito-se escucho una alegre voz desde donde el pelinegro antes había venido, todos dirigieron su mirada al lugar y te sorprendiste.

-¡ERES EL DE LA FOTO!- _de ja vu_ pensó gokudera al escucharte gritar, frente a ti estaba un rubio de cabello algo, bastante, desordenado con su cara llena de rasguños y su labio estaba partido, traía un abrigo de mezcla café y verde oscuro, un látigo en su cinturón y estaba sin su playera, mostrando un gran corte en su abdomen, aun que nada profundo, si salía sangre.

-¡dino-san/dino-nii/dino!-hablaron los tres al unisonó, dándote a entender que los conocían.

El rubio te miro y sonrio-asi que tu eres t/a t/n eh?-le sonreíste igualmente y le estrechaste tu mano, el chico era bastante atractivo pero no era tu tipo.

-un placer-te devolvió el saludo y luego dirigió la mirada a tu hermana, le notaste un leve sonrojo _¡eres una matadora maria! _Pensaste sonriendo y al notarse bajo mirada tu hermana se sonrojo.

-estabas..peleando con hibari-san?-pregunto tu hermana, ahora solo estaban tu, dino, y maria, los chicos se fueron ya que tsuna dijo "si llego tarde me matara" mas bien chillo, y se fue seguido de gokudera, ya atardecía asi que comenzaste a ayudar en la curación de las heridas del rubio.

-umh?..hahaha..algo asi, pero apenas íbamos a comenzar, pero me enrede con mi látigo y Enzo se me callo y perdió, entonces comencé a buscarlo pero me cai me quede colgando del látigo, durante todo el día hahaha-hablo con una gran sonrisa, lo mirabas sin creerlo mas tu hermana ni se inmuto, seguía vendando el brazo del rubio el cual reía.

-y Romario-san?-pregunto tu hermana y le miraste, de pronto la expresión del chico cambio a una seria.

-no necesito a mis subordinados cerca-aparto el brazo de las manos de tu hermana la cual lo miraba monótonamente-dino-san..aun no termino-aviso y te rascaste la nuca, se sentía incomodo este ambiente.

El rubio aparto la mirada y volvió a acercarse a la morena, te levantaste y aburrida caminaste por el techo cuando un conocido pajarito se poso en la cerca de seguridad.

-oh…hola pequeño-sonreiste y el animalito comenzó a cantar.

_Midori Tanabiku, Namimori No__  
Dainaku Shounaku, Namii Gaii__  
Istumo Kawaranu__  
Sukoyaka Kenage_

Su voz se escuchaba algo chillona, como en el pasillo en la mañana, sonreíste y de pronto una figura apareció a tu lado.

-hibird?-murmuro maria sujetándose de tu hombro, _hibird …asi se llama?_.

-este no es el pajarito del tal hibari…no maria?-dijiste con tono pícaro sacando un sonrojo de tu acompañante –callate…mierda ya voy tarde-se alarmo mientras agarraba su mochila y salía corriendo escaleras abajo.

-¡DINO-SAN…EXPLICALE POR FAVOR!-fue lo ultimo que se escucho de la boca de tu hermana antes de que se perdiera por la escuela, en cuanto a ti, solo suspiraste y miraste al rubio el cual estaba estático en su lugar.

-adiós hibird- sonreíste mientras caminabas hasta dino, el cual se tenso mas cuando te escucho acercarte.

-herbívora herbívora-se "despidió" el avecilla antes de salir volando, una gotita callo por tu sien, definitivamente era igual a su dueño.

-dino-san…que tiene que explicarme?-te sentaste frente a el con una gran sonrisa.

-pues…es..sobre…tu..hermana-balbuceo notablemente nervioso, tu mente trabajo e imagino una gran cantidad de cosas inimaginables para una persona "normal"

-dino-san…te gusta maria?-preguntaste con cara de impacto, mas el chico callo de espaldas por tal suposición.

-q..que?..!CLARO QUE NO…! Ella puede ser muy amable y divertida…sin contar que me ayuda, y me cuida y-comenzó a balbucear cada vez mas bajo, sonreíste y le abrazaste, sorprendiéndolo claramente.

-Kyaaaa dino-san…te gusta mi hermana-gritaste lo mas bajo que podías, mas querías decírselo al mundo entero.

-p..pero no le digas nada…-te suplico el rubio, tu solo le miraste sin entender.

-¿por que no se lo dices?-preguntaste y el te miro con horror.

-claro que no..no puedo-hablo con voz apagada, y recordaste, tu hermana estaba enamorada de hibari.

-pues…..AUN ASI DEBES CONTARLE-le encaraste señalando la puerta con tu dedo índice, el chico pareció iluminarse mientras e levantaba.

-si…SI..SE LO DIRE….pero no hoy-y volvió a sentarse y te caíste de espaldas por su tranquilidad.

-pero..-te incorporaste-que era lo que tenias que explicarme?-preguntaste y viste como se tenso nuevamente.

-yo..creo que es mejor que maria-chan te lo diga-hablo algo atropellado, comenzaste a sospechar e interesar por saber tal explicación.

-dino-san….dime por favor-insististe poniéndote de pie mientras avanzabas amenazadoramente hacia el pobre rubio, que estaba ya sudando frio.

-t/n-chan…yo..no creo que este bien-retrocedía a rastras a cada paso que tu dabas _mierda..creo que debería contarle, así luego..!NO!...!Y QUE TAL SI TIENE LA MISMA ACTITUD DE MARÍA-CHAN?! _Pensó mientras seguía arrastrándose lejos de ti.

-dino-san-te detuviste y bajaste tu mirada, estabas preparando tu lista especial, la cual llamaste "caras para convencer a alguien" y escogiste la tercera, o yea..la tercera era mortal y el pobre dino no tenia idea de lo que le esperaba.

-t…t/n-chan….-tartamudeo y le miraste los ojos, el pobre se paralizo de tanta ternura.

estabas haciendo un pequeño puchero mientras tus ojos brillaban con la poca luz del sol que quedaba, tus mejillas estaban levemente sonrosadas y pequeñas lagrimas, de cocodrilo lógicamente, se asomaban por tus parpados, tenias las cejas juntas en una expresión de tristeza sin contar que estabas algo encorvada y con tus manos juntas en tu pecho, daban la tierna imagen de un pequeño conejo todo abandonado que suplicaba entrar a tu casa una noche fría y de lluvia.

El pobre no lo soporto y comenzó a hablarte.

-t/n-chan…tu sabes que es la mafia?-pregunto y tu asentiste, te dio algo de sorpresa tal pregunta pero tu curiosidad ya dominaba tu cuerpo.

-la cosa es…si te dijera que soy parte de la mafia, que me dirías-ahora si no entendías, pero aun así respondiste con una sonrisa, -pues..me asombraría, pero no diría nada-viste que se tranquilizo, sus hombros se relajaron y sonrio mirando al cielo **/hay que sensible ;n;/** .

-pero por que?-no pudiste terminar por que dino saco un pequeño aparato, era algo asi como una grabadora de mano pero tenia una pequeña cámara.

-que es esto?-le preguntaste curiosa cuando o deposito en tus manos.

-cuando llegues a casa, dile a tu hermana que primo te dio autorización-te dijo algo serio, tu estabas peor que en el aeropuerto, sin tener la vaga idea de lo que pasaba, mas algo parecido a una explosión te saco de tu mundo mental.

-¡que pasa!-te asustaste mas dino se paro frente a ti-tranquila…-murmuro y saco su latigo, retrocediste un par de pasos ya que algo en tu mente dijo que estarías mas segura si te alejabas un poco del muchacho.

-dino-san..que pasa-tartamudeaste sin querer, comenzaste a asustarte aun mas.

-no te preocupes, no pasa nada malo-escuchaste una conocida voz a tus espaldas, te volteaste rápidamente y viste a tu hermana, mas estaba diferente.

Su uniforme había cambiado a unos pantalones negros, una playera purpura y un abrigo negro, su negro cabello estaba recogido a una coleta y su semblante era el mas serio que viste alguna vez en tu corta vida junto a ella.

-maria?-balbuceaste aun sin creerlo, mas la mencionada te sonrio y te relajaste, luego mas personas llegaron, viste pasar frente a ti a gokudera, vestido de traje, luego tsuna, un chico peliblanco, una chica que no viste bien, todos vestidos de la misma manera, y por ultimo sentiste como cierta avecilla amarilla se posaba en tu cabeza.

Todos estaban iguales rodeándote, menos hibari, el se encontraba en el mismo pilar de hace un rato junto a dino, pero ambos miraban atentos alrededor, la chica se acerco a ti y la viste bien, tenía el cabello purpura oscuro con un peculiar peinado igual a una fruta, y un parche tapaba su ojo derecho, el que se veía era de un hermoso color violeta.

-t/n-kun…por favor venga conmigo, te ofreció la mano y tu retrocediste un par de pasos hasta chocar con la espalda de alguien.

-n..no se quien eres-no te lo podías creer, estabas asustada y ahora llegaban personas que no conocías, además la chica, bueno como explicarlo…TENIA UN TRIDENTE, no te confiabas mucho.

-t/n-la voz de maria te llamo la atención, le miraste y te daba una fija mirada-ve con ella…te cuidara-dicho eso volvió a mirar al frente, notaste que estaban todos en posición de defensa, estaban protegiéndote, mas te inquietaba de quien.

-maria..que pasa-te atreviste a preguntar mas no te miro-solo vete-su voz sonó mas seria-no me ire-volviste a decir, y ella nuevamente respondió sin mirarte.

-solo vete t/n…hablaremos luego-ibas a reclamarle mas otra explosión se escucho y esta fue a solo unos metros de ustedes, te cubriste mas el impacto nunca llego, ahora viste como todos los chicos que te rodeaban, menos tu hermana, emanaban una cantidad de llamas, te sorprendiste mas no te aterraste, te sentías calmada y reconfortada en aquel circulo, te sentías segura.

-t/n-kun..por favor venga conmigo-te pidió la peli morada y tu asentiste tomando su mano, la chica sonrio y corrieron pasando entre el circulo de personas, que apenas salieron se disperso y las personas que se encontraban en el techo desaparecieron, ahora solo corrías junto a la misteriosa chica, nadie mas había en el lugar.

-a donde vamos?..la puerta esta por el otro lado-miraste extrañada como la chica te ignoraba y corrían en dirección al borde del techo, solo les faltaban unos metros para llegar a la cerca de seguridad.

-t/n-kun..por favor sujétese- seguían corriendo y tu solo te aferraste lo mas fuerte a la mano de la chica, casi creíste que le lastimabas.

-e..espera…vamos a estrellarnos, oye-le llamabas colocándote mas nerviosa, seguían corriendo y ya no había rastro de tu hermana y los demás chicos.

-¡AGH!-escuchaste a tu lado, dirigiste tu mirada pero no había nada, de pronto te sentiste en el aire, miraste hacia abajo y viste todo en cámara lenta.

Misteriosamente la chica había roto la barrera de seguridad y ahora estaban por los aires saltando del techo, si querer soltaste un pequeño grito.

-¡AHÍ ESTA..ATRAPENLA!-escuchaste y miraste a donde según tu provenía tal voz, entonces los viste.

A solo unos cuantos metros estaban todos los chicos luchando contra unas personas de traje, mas lo que mas te impacto era que flotaban en el aire, y no solo eso, TU HERMANA estaba luchando con un gran poder.

-¡MARÍA!-gritaste y ella se distrajo, en ese momento recibió el corte de un sable en su brazo izquierdo.

-¡NO!-te alarmaste, tu hermana fue herida nuevamente por un cortado por el mismo tipo, aun seguían en el aire misteriosamente mas sentías que pisabas algo solido.

-t/n-kun..por favor quédese aquí-te pidió la chica y tu te negaste-CLARO QUE NO..MI HERMANA FUE HERIDA Y-callaste al escuchar a tu hermana quejarse, la miraste y estaba cayendo lentamente, procesaste todo y comenzaste a llorar sin querer, era tu primer día y estas cosas pasaban, te asustaba perder a tu hermana, querías ir y atraparla, pero no podías.

-¡maria-chan!-grito la chica a tu lado, sus zapatos de iluminaron mas no prestaste atención, mas el suspiro de alivio de la chica te hizo despegar tu mirada del suelo.

Piedra..prácticamente estabas impactada.

**CHAN CHAN pasara?..**

**Que paso con maria?...**

**Que fue lo que viste?...**

**Que fue el "castigo" de tu hermana?**

**Que autorizo primo?**

**¡Todo esto y mas cuando tenga nuevamente internet!**

**Okna ya me dejo de mi tontería, perdón si me atrase nuevamente me disculpo –les tira gatitos y pajaritos a todos- lo lamentooooo fueron problemas con mi vecino y su estúpida mujer que le puso clave al wifi, ahora tengo que conseguir mi propio inter.**

**Ok paro ya…espero hayan disfrutado..Y NO ME MATEN…si quedaron muy ooc y si esta estupidez no es gusto, perdón perdooon ;n;.**

**Aun asi agradezco a las personitas que lo leen..me hacen happy *w*.**

…**..*w*….**

**CONTESTANDO REVIEWS WIII**

**Una bonita sección que tomare en cada cap. Para responder a sus mensajitos tan lindos ewe**

**Rin tao: o yea amiga..(no me mates por llamarte asi(¿) si era DINO wiiiiii –le tira una galleta(¿ y bueno si tiene conexiones espero no dejarte confundida e inconforme pues e estado algo ocupada, mas aclarare todo en el prox cap….ok nada mas de spolier, y perdón si no fue mucho hibari pero tengo malvados planes para el muajajaja.**

**Ayaka Jukyo: o si mijita..vamos a morir de diabetes ewe quiere el suyo?..pues ya vendrá el susho ewe**

**alejandraotaku112: owwww QUE EMOCION –se muere- gracias y espero te guste**

**Yuya kinomoto: oooo espero te gusteee *-***

**Sheblunar: obviooo es una hermosísima relación..típica hermana mafiosa osea quien no tiene una(¿.**

**Y esos han sido todos, me emocionan es un logro para mi *-*.**


	4. la llama neutra y las perlas de cristal

**Wiii otro mas..un monton de gracias a quienes leen mi historia, me emocionan sus reviews y saber que les gusta *-* perdón si quedo algo flojo pero las cosas se pondrán mejores, espero, sin mas ahí les va la historia.**

**T/N: tu lindo nombre.**

**T/A: tu sensualon apellido**

**C/C: color de cabello.**

**C/O: color de ojos.**

**C/P: color de piel.**

**C/PR: color preferido**

**/: significan estúpidas interrupciones por mi..que no puedo evitar hacer.**

***: aclaraciones que espero dar al final.**

**Advertencias: en este fic tsuna y sus guardianes tienen 17 años, dino 20, hibari 18 y los guardianes de la primera generación junto a secondo vongola son parientes de la 10°. (Todos ellos tienen entre 24 y 30 años)y este cap. Contiene OC c:.**

**Tu edad es de 17 años y ahora comienzas a descubrir ciertas cosas.**

**Katekyo hitman reborn no me pertenece, es de la gran amano akira…si fuera mío seria un harem donde todos ukean a tsuna ¬3¬.**

No lo podías creer, miraste todo a tu alrededor, y parecía un campo de guerra, hasta creíste que era el fin del mundo, pero estabas mas impactada por otra cosa.

Tu hermana supuestamente había caído mas alguien de cabello rubio opaco le detuvo en el aire, sujetándola con cuidado.

-q…quien..-murmuraste con un hilo de voz.

-po…portador de la nube-suspiro aliviada la chica a tu lado.

-por..tador de la nube?-volviste a balbucear mirando muy atenta lo que pasaba, viste llegar mas personas, pero todo comenzaba a ponerse borroso para ti.

-t..¡T/N-SAN!-escuchaste tu nombre de parte de la chica a tu lado, mas no podias reaccionar, te balanceabas de un lado a otro y sentiste algo recorrer tu brazo izquierdo, inconscientemente llevaste hasta ahí tu mano y tus ojos se abrieron mas de lo normal.

-sangre..-susurraste y miraste hacia el frente con las pocas fuerzas que te quedaban.

-chrome…cuídala-dijo una figura igual a hibari..solo que tenia el cabello de otro color, depositando suavemente a tu hermana en el "suelo" a tu lado, intentaste tocarla mas perdiste el equilibrio cayendo y quedando espalda con espalda con tu hermana.

-maria-balbuceaste y comenzaste a ver mas oscuro y borroso.

-T/N-SAN..-gritaba la chica con desesperación, el otro solo miraba.

-/N-SAN-…empezabas a escuchar cada vez mas bajo.

-san…-fue lo ultimo que escuchaste en modo de susurro antes de caer en la completa oscuridad.

-(/o.o)/-

Cuando abriste tus ojos no estabas en tu habitación, pero no te importo, te sentías cansada, y querías cerrar los ojos nuevamente, mas un par de voces al otro lado de la cortina te lo impidieron.

-¿como esta?-era una voz suave, de un hombre.

-esta mejorando, aun no sabemos que fue lo que le paso-hablo otra persona, su voz era gruesa pero calmante a la vez.

-y maria?-pregunto nuevamente el primer hombre, _ma…ria?..._ pensaste entrecerrando tus ojos.

-AH..MARIA-exclamaste recobrando la consciencia, tu voz alerto a las personas, ambos pasaron la cortina y te miraron, uno era pelinegro, algo viejo, y tenia una bata consigo, asumiste que era el medico.

El otro era mayor, pelinegro, vestía traje y tenia el cabello corto y algo despeinado.

-como se siente-pregunto el mas viejo.

-me..siento mejor..que paso?-preguntaste mirando a los dos mayores, el de traje suspiro y susurro algo al medico, el cual dejo la "habitación" dejándolos solos.

-señorita t/a..mi nombre es Romario, un gusto-dijo el hombre inclinándose levemente, recordaste algo.

Cuando estaban con dino, maria menciono algo sobre Romario, y dino sobre sus subordinados, lo mas lógico ahora en tu ya ida mente, era que este es el tal Romario.

-t/n…llámeme por mi nombre por favor-pediste intentando sentarte en la cómoda cama, ahora notaste donde estabas, no estabas en un hospital, pero tampoco en tu casa.

-bien señorita t/n…debe estar preguntándose donde esta?-adivino tus pensamientos.

-s..si..pero me importa mas…donde esta mi hermana-preguntaste mirándolo fijamente, el hombre te sonrió cálidamente.

-tranquila, la señorita maria se encuentra en perfecto estado, pero en este momento se encuentra en otro hogar-dijo Romario acercándose a la puerta, temiste que se fuera, no querías estar sola.

-e..espere-murmuraste y el abrió la puerta por donde se desplomo un bulto con una rubia cabellera.

-dino-san?-el mencionado se levanto con una sonrisa mientras rascaba su nuca.

-romario, déjanos solos por favor-miro al pelinegro y este asintió con su cabeza dejando nuevamente la habitación.

-que bueno que despertaras t/n-chan-te dijo sentándose a los pies de la cama.

-donde esta maria-preguntaste con un semblante serio, el borro su sonrisa remplazándola con una cara seria.

-esta bien-dijo sin mas-no quiero saber como esta..bueno si pero..quiero saber donde esta-el otro miro hacia el suelo.

-esta con…en un lugar seguro-viste como sus manos se apretaban en un puño, mas su cara estaba levemente roja _celos?_ Pensaste mirándolo fijamente cosa que el noto.

-pasa algo?-te pregunto, y tu le tocaste la frente, extrañándolo-q..que..haces?-balbuceo.

-no no no..dino-san esta celoso-dijiste mientras fingías que escribías en tu mano, el otro se puso mas rojo que antes.

-c..celoso?..claro que no-casi grito, pero mantuvo su compostura.

-entonces?-preguntaste y el miro a otro lado, sonreíste triunfante, habías dado en el clavo.

-esta con hibari-san?-el otro asintió levemente-algo asi..esta en su casa, pero no a su cuidado-ladeaste la cabeza extrañada, no entendías nada..nuevamente.

-pues..ah..recuerdas ayer?-pregunto y te tensaste, claro que recordabas, y no creías que lo olvidarías tan fácilmente.

-que fue eso?-preguntaste y el otro hizo un extraño sonido con la boca **/como cuando aspiran con los dientes juntos/** .

-tu hermana dijo que ella te explicaría, pero quiero que sepas…que estas a salvo, no solo yo, si no también otras personas no dejaran que nadie te lastime-te dijo con una sonrisa y te sonrojaste sin saber.

-(/o.o)/-en otra parte-

Maria abría con cierta pesadez sus ojos mientras se sentaba, notando que no estaba en su casa, preocupándola por ti, mas al notar donde se encontraba, se sonrojo sin dudarlo, estaba en una habitación conocida, en una cama conocida, de alguien conocido.

-herbívora-hablo alguien desde la puerta sobresaltándola, dirigió su mirada al lugar y noto como un par de "carnívoros" la miraba como si fuera la cosa más increíble del mundo.

-hi…hibari-san..Alaude-san- balbuceo, los mencionados se miraron y entraron a la habitación, maria suspiro, ahora venia lo peor.

-por que-dijo con fría voz el pelinegro-te arriesgaste de esa manera-termino por decir el rubio, el cual era de unos 23 años, la morena bajo la cabeza con notable pena.

-ellos…la atacaron por mi culpa..me descuide mucho-murmuro, el pelinegro suspiro, y luego el otro.

-eres aburrida-dijo Alaude, maria levanto la cabeza sorprendida, y vagamente dolida-a..aburrida?-pregunto, y el otro asintió.

-dejaste que te hirieran fácilmente, eres una simple herbívora- adivino el pelinegro los pensamientos del mayor, un leve dolor en el pecho de la menor se hizo presente, le dolía que la persona que el gustara la viera así de común e inútil.

-fuera-dijo el rubio al pelinegro.

-solo por que eres mi hermano-dijo con un semblante serio y camino a la puerta por donde salió, mas no se fue.

-solo me ve como una herbívora?-pregunto la menor al rubio, el otro le miro sin cambiar su semblante, mas este se suavizó un poco, solo un poco.

-si..es lo que eres…-el dolor seguía creciendo de apoco-pero-agrego-eres mi herbívora-continuo dejando congelada a maria, había escuchado bien?.

-c..como?-musito sonrojándose mortalmente.

-tsk..ya lo dije-hablo con molestia, sin mas se acerco y tomo de ambos brazos a la chica, acercándola un poco a el.

-a..alaude-san?…-murmuro la morena, el otro comenzó a acortar distancias, sus rostros se acercaban cada vez mas, pero.

KRACH…se escucho de afuera de la habitación, Alaude suspiro y se alejo de la menor, la cual estaba estática, congelada, piedra en su lugar, sin contar que no tenia nada que envidiarle a un tomate .

-vístete pronto, tu bolsa esta en el comedor-dicho eso salió de la habitación.

Apenas salió, maria dejo escapar todo el aire de sus pulmones, el cual estuvo aguantando todo este tiempo, inconscientemente llevo sus dedos a sus labios y los toco levemente.

Cuando cayo en consciencia de lo que acababa de pasar, volvió a adquirir aquel tono rojizo en su cara _¡ALAUDE-SAN CASI ME BESA..WAAAA!_ cayo de espaldas en la cama y comenzó a lanzar todo al techo, aun no lo creía, después de todo el rubio tenia a muchas mujeres siguiéndole, era imposible que se fijara en ella, era lo mismo con el pelinegro, sufría por los hermanos hibari.

Mas no imagino que fue cierto pelinegro, quien "accidentalmente" dejo caer una de sus tonfas en la ventana del pasillo rompiéndola.

-(/o.o)/-devuelta al improvisado "hospital"-

-por favor t/n-chan..no corras tan rápido-gritaba un rubio al cual arrastrabas por toda su "casa" aun no creías que no te perdieras, era ENORME.

-sigo insistiendo en que le ves de pequeño a una mansión-le hablaste con molestia, no estabas perdida, pero no encontrabas la salida, lo cual era lo mismo mas nunca lo admitirías.

-hahaha…es que con mis subordinados se me hace cada vez mas pequeña-hablo con gracia, tu solo sonreíste y seguiste corriendo, mas aun te preguntabas, ¿Cómo aun no se cae?, de acuerdo a tu pequeña conversación de hace cinco minutos atrás, dino no era muy, listo que digamos.

-_mini flash back.-_

_Te encontrabas terminando de arreglar tus pertenencias, las cuales eran tu mochila, y tu uniforme, traías un pantalón azul, una playera roja y tu cabello atado en una coleta baja, cortesía de rosa, una de las cocineras mas jóvenes de dino, casi parecía ser unos 3 años mayor que tu solamente, mas en ese momento entra Romario con una leve sonrisa fraternal en el rostro._

_-Romario-san..que tal-sonreíste y el hombre se acerco para ayudarte con tu bolso._

_-t/a..t/n…necesitaba advertirle sobre algo-comento con cierta gracia, le habías permitido que te llamara de esa manera mas no parecía acostumbrarse a llamarte por tu nombre._

_-dígame?-preguntaste mientras caminaban por los pasillos, el rasco su nuca levemente._

_-pues..es sobre el boss-le miraste dándole a entender que continuara._

_-pues..el resulta ser algo torpe cuando no estamos sus subordinados cerca, aun que intenta mejorar no puede, es por eso que quería decirle que tuviera cuidado-cuando termino su explicación reíste recordando cuando les conto sobre su "pelea" en la azotea con hibari._

_-claro..no se preocupe-le respondiste con una sonrisa, el te miro satisfactoriamente y subió tu maleta a un auto deportivo rojo, no te diste cuenta en que momento llegaron a las afueras de la mansión, mas estabas feliz, te llevarían con tu hermana la cual estabas ansiosa ya de asegurar que estaba bien, mas cuando dino apareció por la puerta con un paquete de dulces amarillos recordaste algo importante en tu habitación, así que corriste a toda velocidad puertas adentro rogándole a kami-sama que nadie haya entrado al lugar donde te quedabas, mas por obras desconocidas, agarraste a dino y lo metiste a la mansión contigo, y ahora corrían por toda la mansión._

_-fin mini flash back-_

-ya la veo-gritaste emocionada, ahí estaba la habitación, mas un hombre de cabello castaño estaba por abrir la puerta, _uno de los subordinados de dino _pensaste, mas te tensaste al recordar lo que olvidaste, con una fuerza que ni tu sabias que tenias, arrojaste al pobre dino contra el castaño, ambos gritaron cuando chocaron y tu pasaste por encima de ellos entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta con seguro apenas estabas adentro.

-i…itte..-murmuraba el castaño perdiendo la consciencia, definitivamente tenias la misma actitud de tu hermana el primer día, mientras buscabas algo en la habitación, recordando que esta estaba ordenada pero poco duro cuando la nación de t/n ataco, y tirabas todo por los aires, dino recordó con una gran sonrisa algo.

-_flash back de dino-_

_-por favor…Quieta maria-chan-suplicaba un dino de 17 años a cierta pelinegra de 13 años-¡nunca me atraparas con vida!-gritaba la otra mientras colgaba de cabeza a un árbol._

_-te puedes lastimar-decía el otro con un tono fraternal-dino-san…no me trates como a tu hija-decía la otra con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas mientras bajaba del árbol y cruzaba sus brazos._

_-pero por que no quieres ser como mi hija?-preguntaba con curiosidad-acaso..maria-chan no cree que puedo ser un buen padre?-fingió secarse algunas lagrimas, la menor le dio un zape en el brazo._

_-cla...claro que serás buen padre…baka Dino-dijo haciendo un adorable puchero, el otro no resistió mas y le agarro las mejillas apretándolas como toda una abuelita.-pero entonces?- volvió a preguntar, la otra se sentó bajo la sombra del árbol del que antes colgaba para ocultarse del sol._

_-pues por que si fuera tu hija, no me podría casar contigo-dijo como si fuera lo mas lógico del mundo, a pesar de tener 13 años, se comportaba como una niña d años._

_El oji miel no evito sonrojarse a mas no poder-ca..casarnos?-tartamudeo y la menor asintió._

_-sip..dino-san será la linda esposa de maria-dijo sonriéndole tiernamente al rubio, el cual rio nervioso y sonrojado._

_Mas cayo en cuenta de las palabras de maria y una venita salió por su frente-¿¡E..ESPOSA!?-la menor asintió.-soy un chico..tu serias la esposa-dijo recostándose a su lado._

_-nop..dino-san es torpe así que maria será el novio que lo protegerá y evitara que se mate-continuo con una sonrisa, el otro sonrió con ternura al mirar a la chica como cerraba sus ojos._

_-aun que sea torpe…te protegeré-murmuro al notar como maria dormía, acaricio levemente su cabello y se durmió igualmente._

_-fin flash back de dino-_

-¡YATTAAAAA!-gritaste sosteniendo una curiosa prenda amarilla entre tus manos.

Cuando te cambiaste de ropa interior, sin querer tiraste lejos tu brasier, y por error lo olvidaste, mas ahora te sentías aliviada de que ya estuviera a salvo, lo guardaste en tu bolso de mano y saliste de la habitación encontrándote con una graciosa escena.

El pobre castaño, al cual le aventaste a dino, estaba bajo el rubio con una cara de inconsciencia épica, mientras dino miraba al techo con una boba sonrisa, miraste a tu lado encontrándote con un Romario el cual tenia un facepalm, reíste sin poder evitarlo.

Al final, dino y Romario te llevaron a una casa linda, ni muy grande, pero tampoco pequeña , de dos pisos–de quien es?-preguntaste mas te encontrabas sola en el auto, ambos estaban abajo **/Romario y dino :c/**, suspiraste pesadamente y bajaste, el rubio se acerco a la puerta tocándola y se agacho de inmediato, no entendiste su reacción, no hasta que una tonfa voladora salió por el cristal de la parte posterior de la puerta, ahora entendías de quien era la casa.

-¡hibari-san..no hagas eso por favor!-escuchaste la voz de tu hermana y de inmediato corriste a la puerta, apartaste con un manotazo a dino, el cual callo en unos arbustos, tu mente al escuchar eso imagino cosas no muy aptas para horario infantil y de inmediato actuaste.

De una fuerte patada, que ni tu sabias que podías hacer, derribaste la puerta encontrándote de frente con tu hermana, la cual traía un delantal de cocina y una cuchara en su mano derecha, sin evitarlo tus ojos se cristalizaron levemente.

-¡maria!-sollozaste y te lanzaste a abrazarla, ella de inmediato te abrazo-estas bien..no me asustes de esa manera-sollozabas en su pecho y ella re reconfortaba con leves caricias en tu pelo.

-tranquila..estoy bien…te prometo que te explicare todo-dijo y le miraste, tenia una sonrisa maternal en su rostro y asentiste levemente con la cabeza, de pronto dirigiste tu mirada escaleras arriba, donde se encontraba un pelinegro mirando todo con cierto aburrimiento pero al mismo tiempo una con una leve sonrisa.

-¡TU!-gritaste señalándolo, dino te miro casi azul, temía por ti, maria solo te miraba sin entender, caminaste escondiendo a tu hermana en tu espalda-¡QUE LE HACIAS A MI HERMANA PERVERTIDO!-gritaste y la que se encontraba atrás cayó de espaldas, claro si no fuera por un sensual dino que amortiguo su caída.

El mencionado solo sonrió burlonamente y bajo lentamente las escaleras-yo..nada- miro levemente hacia el comedor, donde otra sonrisa se formo en sus labios, dirigiste tu mirada al lugar donde se encontraba mirando, encontrándote con la misma figura de anoche.

-ohhh..tu eres el chico que salvo a mi hermana ayer-dijiste sonriéndole, el otro solo bufo y camino a la cocina.

-salvo?-pregunto tu hermana incorporándose.

-sip…anoche cuando…-detuviste tus palabras y levantaste de golpe la playera de la pelinegra, ganando varias reacciones de los presentes.

Dino, cayo mientras se cubría el rostro, Romario tapo sus ojos, hibari sonrió divertido, y misteriosamente un aura oscura salió desde la cocina.

-¡ahh me alegra que estés bien!-te emocionaste al notar que el lugar de la cadera de tu hermana no había ni una cicatriz, su brazo estaba bien, solo tenia una venda, mas no notaste la situación que ocasionabas.

-t…/n..-murmuro tu pobre hermana, la miraste y su cara tenia un color rojo carmesí, sin contar que sus ojos brillaban por la vergüenza.

-¡perdóname maria..no me mates!-gritaste asustada, mas ella solo "huyo" a la cocina, te extrañaste por su reacción y caíste en la cuenta de que hibari se encontraba en el lugar, reíste por lo bajo y caminaste siguiéndola.

-¡maria!-llamaste desde el living, de pronto sentiste como algo se acercaba a tu cara, te agachaste y una sartén paso hasta estrellarse por la ventana, ahora si temías por tu vida.

Al final te pusiste de buenas con tu hermana, utilizando claro un soborno, y le ayudaste a cocinar.

Luego del almuerzo tu y maria platicaban animadamente, hibari estaba en la cocina junto a Alaude, cocinando nuevamente y dino platicaba con Romario.

-dino-san?-escucharon una voz desde afuera, y como si de tu casa se tratara fuiste a atender.

-ya voy-avisaste y abriste la puerta encontrándote con cierto castaño.

-¡tsuna-san!-sonreíste y el otro solo cuando salió de la sorpresa, atino a abrazarte, sonrojándote sin mas.

-estas bien-murmuro mas para si, te sonrojaste mucho mas y lentamente correspondiste su abrazo.

-¡Awwwwwwww..t/n y tsuna-san!…que lindo-escuchaste a tus espaldas, te volteaste rompiendo el abrazo y tu hermana sonreía mientras apretaba la cuchara con ambas manos, miraste a sus espaldas y viste a un dino que sonreía con ternura, a un hibari que los miraba burlonamente, y a un rubio que cortaba muchas verduras, ignorándolos.

-¡MA..MARIA-SAN..NO DIGAS ESO!-grito tsuna completamente rojo, tu hermana rio y tu igual, el castaño resultaba ser muy…

-¡SILENCIO TSUNA-UKE!-le grito tu hermana con una sonrisa, eso mismo, te quito las palabras de la mente, el pobre oji avellana se derrumbo lentamente al suelo mientras imaginariamente flechas con la palabra "uke" se le clavaban en el orgullo.

-herbívoros- escucharon nuevamente, se congelaron ante la frialdad de esas palabras.

-hi..bari-san-reiste nerviosa-hibari-san…pasa algo?-tu hermana intento sonar fuerte, mas su voz tembló-HIEEEE HIBARI-SAN..NO NOS MATE-chillo por ultimo tsuna.

-ma ma kyo-san-trato de calmarlo dino, y el mencionado aumento su aura oscura.

-aburrido-murmuro Alaude antes de salir por la ventana, una gotita cayo por tu sien, que raros eran más aun asi te agradaban.

-por perturbar la tranquilidad de mi hogar, los morderé hasta la muerte herbívoros-su vos sonó tan aterradora, que de un momento a otro se encontraban corriendo por las calles de namimori, todos siguiendo al pobre uke del grupo.

-apresúrate tsuna-uke..que ya nos alcanza-dijiste y el otro chillo mas fuerte mientras apresuraba el paso.

-dino-san...!ARRE!-dijo tu hermana mientras se montaba al rubio, el cual con un ligero sonrojo le sujeto de los muslos para que no callera.

-oh…tsuna-uke…!arre igual!-emocionada te arrimaste al castaño, el cual se coloro hasta las orejas mientras corría.

-dame-t/N..ni siquiera puedes correr, que vergüenza-dijo tu hermana mientras acariciaba levemente la cabellera del rubio.

-¡callate!..tu tampoco corres-le acusaste mientras dino se apresuraba al lado de tsuna mientras aun corrían, con ustedes a caballito.

-eso es por que tengo demasiado estilo para correr-sonrio con una falsa arrogancia, reíste con ella, con nostalgia, extrañabas estos momentos.

-¡UNA CARRERA AL EXTREMO!-escucharon de un lado, ambas dirigieron su mirada al lugar encontrándose con cierto peliblanco-¡ACEPTO EL RETO EXTREMADAMENTE!-grito mientras corría junto a ustedes, tu espíritu competidor se apodero de tu cuerpo y te bajaste de tsuna adelantándolo.

-¡UNA CARRERA HASTA LA CASA DE SAWADA!-grito mientras estiraba uno de sus brazos hacia el frente-¡pero no se done queda!-te alarmaste y de pronto un felino paso corriendo pasándolos.

-¡SIGUELO!-escuchaste a tu hermana, no entendías que era pero aun así lo hiciste y ahora…corrías intentando pasar al desconocido, mas tenias el presentimiento de haberlo visto antes.

-HIEEEE ¡DESTRUIRAN MI CASA!-chillo tsuna al notar como corrían lanzando todo lo que se interponía por su camino.

-tsuna-uke..no exageres-dijo maria mientras aun era cargada por dino-¡no me llames uke!-dijo con un leve sonrojo a lo que la chica rio.

Ambos hombres corrían tras ustedes tratando de no perderlos de vista, mas una pequeña bolita de espinas que paso a su lado, recordó su terrible destino si se detenían.

-esfera de espinas-escucharon murmurar al pelinegro, y apenas esas palabras fueron pronunciadas, una pequeña luz apareció tras ustedes y aquella pequeña bolita, comenzó a crecer.

-HIEEEE ESTAMOS MUERTOS-grito tsuna.

-tsk…!ROMARIO!-grito dino, mas el otro estaba tras hibari, sin poder avanzar, siendo rodeado por aquellas bolitas amenazándolo.

-¡no pasara!-grito tu hermana y saco de su bolsillo una bolita de cristal, era del tamaño de una perla y era transparente, en su mano derecha apareció un guante completamente negro, con un extraño símbolo en la palma.

Con cuidado agarro aquella bolita entre sus dedos índice y medio de la mano derecha, al mismo tiempo que de un salto corrió frente a dino acercándose cada vez mas a aquella esfera de espinas que crecía cada vez mas.

-¡llama de la niebla, puente de humo!-grito la chica al momento que la bolita se ilumino, al interior de esta una llama color índigo comenzó a nacer girando en la bolita, luego de eso una especie de puente se formo con humo blanco pasando por encima de la esfera, maria subió corriendo mientras aun la bolita brillaba, y algo en su muñeca igual.

Dino la siguió y por ultimo el chillón de tsuna, apenas terminaron de cruzar el puente desapareció, junto con los tres que se perdieron por un callejón.

Para hibari seria fácil seguirlos y morderlos hasta la muerte, mas tenia asuntos pendientes con cierto rubio.

-¡CASI PIERDO AL EXTREMO!-grito el peliblanco mientras tu te tirabas jadeando al suelo.

-ahhhh eso fue…

-¡EXTREMO!-interrumpió el chico y tu le miraste con una sonrisa levantándote y afirmándote del muro.

-un..ah..gusto soy…t/n-hablabas intentando recuperar tu ritmo respiratorio.

-¡MI EXTREMO NOMBRE ES SASAGAWA RYOHEI, Y MI LEMA ES AL EXTREMO!-se presento estirando ambos brazos al cielo, tu sonreíste, su lema no te sorprendía.

-eres..linda al extremo-susurro y le miraste sin haber escuchado- que cosa?-preguntaste y este negó con las manos.

-nada nada..eres rápida.. ¡unete a mi club de boxeo!-te pidió agarrando tus dos manos, tu sonreíste nuevamente, no tenias fuerzas, pero si ganas de pelear.

-¡claro!-tu respuesta le sorprendió, siempre que le pedía a alguien, se negaban por ser débiles, definitivamente eras única para el, se sonrojo un poco y tomo tu mano izquierda alzándote con ella, eras mas baja.

-¡INCREIBLE!-grito al aire, volviste a sonreír y escuchaste pasos a lo lejos.

-t/n/t/n-san/t/n-chan-te llamaron, maria, tsuna y dino, con el mismo orden, los miraste y los tres se acercaron.

Oni-san?-murmuro tsuna llegando a su lado, el peliblanco sonrió-¡sawada!-"saludo" a su manera.

-sempai-le saludo tu hermana, le miraste y el otro le acaricio levemente el cabello.

-sempai?-murmuraste al oído de tu hermana, la cual se sonrojo avergonzada-e..el me enseña boxeo, y tengo que ser formal ya que es mayor que yo-te explico y diste un pequeño grito.

-¡yo igual estoy en el club de boxeo!-le dijiste emocionada, viste como sonrio y empezó a dar mini saltitos.

Al rato de tanto parloteo apareció una dulce mujer castaña, que traia a tres niños con ella, los cuales entraron corriendo dejándola llena de bolsas.

-ara ara tsu-kun..quien es ella?-le pregunto al castaño en un murmullo, la miraste sonriendo mientras dino, ryohei y Romario se iban, quedando solo tu, maria y tsuna.

-oka-saaan-suspiro cansado el castaño, sonreíste ante la reacción.

-un gusto soy t/n-te presentaste con una leve reverencia.

-oh..pero si eres muy linda-dijo tocando levemente tu cabello, te sonrojaste un poco y le sonreíste.

-muchas gracias..em..-no sabias su nombre aun, lo que ella noto.

-soy nana, la mama de tsu-kun-te explico con una sonrisa, te inclinaste levemente.

-un gusto nana-san-ella apoyo una de sus ,su mano izquierda en su mejilla y movió la derecha arriba y abajo.

-ara ara t/n-chan, puedes decirme mama-sonrio nuevamente, le sonreíste y asentiste.

-claro, mama-estabas tan entretenida hablando que no notaste como un castaño te miraba embobado.

-oh!..hola maria-chan-saludo a tu hermana.

-hola mama-sonrio ella, mientras entraba a la casa ayudando a cargar la bolsas.

-t/n-san..perdona por eso-hizo referencia a su madre, tu negaste con la cabeza.

-no te disculpes, es una hermosa mujer y muy agradable-respondiste y el castaño sonrio dulcemente.

-ahora veo de donde saliste tan guapo-se te salió, y al escucharte el castaño tomo varios colores de rojo.

-¡ BROMA, BROMA!-le gritaste sonrojándote y agitando tus manos frente a ti, ambos se miraron y se largaron a reir como tontos.

_Que..linda sonrisa_ pensó tsuna mientras aun sonreías.

-gyajajajaja, el gran lambo tiene tus dulces, subordinada mía-escuchaste una voz y luego, algo paso frente a ustedes hasta estrellarse en la pared.

-HIIIIEEE..LAMBO -grito tsuna, dirigiste tu mirada al lugar de donde provenía esa cosa y miraste que tu hermana estaba con el ceño fruncido y tenia el pie derecho en alto, lo cual indicaba que tu tonta hermana había sido.

-ay maria-murmuraste y caminaste hasta tsuna, el cual tenia en frente a una cosa peluda.

-que es..-no terminaste ya que de esa cosa, salió a la vista un pequeño cuerpo, era como un humano, pero vestido de vaca, tenia un gran afro, mas sus ojos los tenia cerrados.

-tengo..que..calmarme-murmuraba bajo, te acercaste a el y le acariciaste levemente la cabeza, amabas a los niños y este no seria la excepción.

-te llamas lambo no?..tranquilo lambo-san..no llores-le consolaste bajo la asombrada mirada del castaño a tu lado.

-quien eres tu?...acaso quieres ser la subordinada de lambo?-pregunto el chico abriendo sus grandes ojos, eran de un verde brillante, muy lindo.

-subordinada?..claro lambo-san…seré tu subordinada-le dijiste al niño, el cual salto a tus brazos y luego se monto en tus hombros.

-gyajajajaja, levántate, mas alto-ordenaba tu "jefe", y tu con una gran sonrisa obedeciste.

-como ordene boss-el chico se afirmo con un extraño, para tsuna, cuidado de tu cabeza, parecía abrazarla.

Tsuna-san?-preguntaste y el pobre castaño, seguía mirando fijamente a donde antes estabas inclinada, estaba como "en vola", asi que decidiste ignorarlo.

-lambo-san..quieres dulces?-le preguntaste y sacaste cuidadosamente unos dulces amarillos, los cuales dino te dio, viste como los verdes ojos del muchacho se iluminaban con emoción.

-SIIII LAMBO QUIERE DULCES-grito intentando alcanzar tus manos, mas tu te alarmaste.

-lambo-san..puedes caer-el chico se balanceaba en tus hombros y lo que temías paso, el chico se fue de boca hacia delante, tu tenias en las manos los dulces y no tenias tiempo de reaccionar.

Cerraste tus ojos por instinto, luego vino un golpe algo hueco, y pronto un fuerte llanto.

-lambo-san…Perdóname-gritabas debido a sus llantos, los cuales alarmaron a tsuna.

-ah…lambo..t/n-san..no te preocupes..Siempre le pasa-intento calmarte el chico ya que tu rostro reflejaba preocupación, y mucha.

-claro que no esta bien, por mi culpa cayo y-no terminaste ya que el chico de su cabellera, saco lo que parecía una bazuca.

-HIIIIEEEE LAMBO, NO LA BAZUKA DE LOS 10 AÑOS-grito alarmado el castaño, tu lo mirabas sin entender, creías que era un juguete, eso hasta que salto dentro de esta y luego una pequeña explosión se escucho, luego de eso una gran cantidad de humo rosa apareció por todo el lugar.

-QUE ERA ESO..DONDE ESTA LAMBO-SAN-te asustaste, luego sentiste una mano apretando levemente la tuya, miraste al responsable y ahí estaba, todo sonrojado, tsuna, el cual te sonreía dulcemente.

-tranquila t/n-san..no pasa nada-sus palabras extrañamente te calmaron, y otros gritos aparecieron.

-¡¿que mierda paso?!-y esa quería amiga..era tu dulce hermana, la cual tenia una boca tan fina.

-ara ara..que fue eso tsu-kun-y esa era nana…te asustaste, ellas estaban aquí, sin contar que habían mas niños en la casa, y casi protectoramente, te metiste dentro del humo rosa.

-¡t/n-san!-te grito tsuna, mas tu camino se interrumpió por algo, y ese algo era alguien.

-oh!...joven t/n…que bueno verte-te sonrio aquella persona, tu lo miraste, entre sonrojada, y nerviosa.

Y como no estarlo, ese chico tenia el cabello negro y levemente húmedo, tenia una toalla alrededor del cuello y traía unos vaqueros color caqui, su torso estaba desnudo y levemente mojado, sin contar que tenia buen físico, no el mas extraordinario, pero le quedaba perfecto además de unos lindos ojos verdes, o al menos ese era el que mostraba, el otro lo tenia cerrado estilosamente, además que tu al momento de frenar, casi caes y el chico te sujeto, y por instinto posaste tus manos en aquel pecho húmedo.

-¡otona lambo-escuchaste gritar al castaño, te volteaste levemente y ya el humo no estaba.

-o..otona lambo?-pregunto extrañada tu hermana quien se asomaba lentamente.

-joven vongola-saludo el pelinegro, estabas mas sorprendida que nadie, tsuna le había llamado lambo, pero eso era imposible, lambo era un dulce pequeño, no semejante chico play boy.

Pero lo que mas te extraño, es que le llamara vongola, ósea no que su apellido era sawada?.

-que haces TU aquí?-pregunto con un tono de molestia tu hermana, la miraste y luego al chico, quien le sonrió levemente.

-que tal joven omarrie-saludo nuevamente, AHORA SI NO ENTENDIAS NI PITO.

-omarrie?...quien eres-le preguntaste incorporándote para luego alejarte de el, quedando frente a el.

Lambo rasco levemente su noca.

-pues yo soy-su habla se vio interrumpido por una femenina voz desde las escaleras.

-¡ROMEO!-grito alguien y lambo salió despavorido por la puerta, dejándote con una poker face.

-romeo?-murmuraste, acaso todos se cambiaban de nombres?, tus pensamientos se fueron interrumpidos por una chica pelirosa que paso corriendo frente a ustedes, mientras cargaba lo que parecía ser una ensalada….¿una ensalada?.

Corriste fuera de la casa, seguida por sawada, tu hermana y una pequeña niña con traje chino y su cabello en una trenza.

-¡poison coking, ensalada de la luna!-grito la mujer mientras le tiraba la ensalada, nuevamente tu poker face volvió, el pelinegro la esquivo por poco y el platillo se perdió por una cerca.

-BIANCHI NO-grito sawada siguiendo a la tal Bianchi mientras revisaba con nervios sus bolsillos.

-vamos t/n..sera divertido-te dijo con entusiasmo tu hermana, sin entender la seguiste, confiabas en ella.

-maria..que pasa-pedias entre jadeos, mientras corrias tras una gran fila de personas y seguida por perros.

Misteriosamente iba el tal "romeo", Bianchi, tsuna, maria y tu, pero ahora los seguía una cantidad de perros chihuahua, haciendo gritar a tsuna.

-hahaha..no es divertido-intento cambiar el tema mientras sacaba un guante de su bolsillo y te lo lanzaba, con cuidado lo tomaste y la miraste.

-para que quiero un pinche guante-te alarmaste, no llevaban ni 2 minutos corriendo peor ya estabas cansada y los condenados perros te seguían aun.

-solo póntelo, y no te lo quites-ordeno y obedeciste, luego de eso se volteo impidiéndote ver lo que hacia, pero luego una gran luz salió frente a ella obligándote a cerrar los ojos.

-¡guau!-ladro un perro y tu inconscientemente gritaste.

-¡kyaa!-tropezaste y ya esperabas los filosos dientes del animal, pero nunca llegaron, solo sentiste los brazos de alguien, levantaste la mirada y te encontraste con una blanca y larga cabellera.

-¡q..q…que!-te asustaste y luego el chico te miro, te sonrió levemente mientras aun corrían, pronto pasaron cerca de tu hermana la cual te giño el ojo y te levanto el pulgar.

-t/n-san-dijo tsuna, lo miraste y tenia una vista calmada, sus ojos anaranjados te miraban, tu sin querer sonreíste, su aura era de tranquilidad, pero poco duro ya que avanzaron aun mas, llegando donde la tal Bianchi.

Miraste hacia delante y estaba lambo corriendo por su vida, mientras la chica le lanzaba comida que con suerte y esquivaba.

-bi..Bianchi-san-la llamaste mas te ignoro y seguía lanzando comida, de un curioso tono purpura, a aquel muchacho.

-¡Bianchi-san!-le gritaste y esta se detuvo de golpe, creíste que seguirían corriendo pero se detuvieron al mismo tiempo que ella.

Le dirigiste una mirada al joven que te sujetaba, pero tenia una seria mirada al lugar de donde venían, vieron a tsuna legar corriendo a su lado, pero no a maria, y estabas preocupada, ósea, la dejaron atrás con una manada de 25 perros mínimo, y aun que fueran pequeños, tu hermana odiaba maltratar a los animales y eso lo tenias bien claro.

Peor lo que te sorprendió es que el joven te bajo y te sonrio, notaste sus ojos y te sorprendiste aun mas, el chico tenia una heterocromia que era igual al gato de maria, estabas sin creerlo y el joven rio levemente.

-ya lo noto joven t/n?-pregunto y tu con la boca sema abierta asentiste, su voz era grave y relajante, parecía tener unos 18 años nada mas, era alto y delgado, su piel era blanca y se veía muy suave, su cabello era hasta la cadera y lo llevaba atado en una cola, todo blanco y vestía con unos pantalones negros y una playera purpura, igual a tu hermana ese día en el techo de la escuela.

-Bianchi-san-hablo con preocupación tsuna, ahora lo notaste, la chica estaba inconsciente en el suelo, te asustaste, acaso tu le habías echo eso?.

-la llevare a casa-dijo tsuna y asentiste, miraste como le dio una mirada algo molesta al joven y luego corría a casa, con una gran velocidad, pero no te importo, seguías tratando de asimilar lo que pasaba.

Primero, un niño sacaba un arma y aprecia un hombre con el mismo nombre .

Segundo, una mujer aparece y le comienza a lanzar comida.

Tercero, misteriosamente aparece una cantidad enorme de perros siguiéndolos.

Cuarto, un chico extraño te salva de los "mortales" chihuahuas .

Quinto, tsuna se comportaba como todo un seme.

Sexto, el chico que te salvo era la copia humana del gato de tu hermana.

OSEA QUIEN ESTARIA BIEN.

No lo aguantabas más.

-¡Kirei!-esa era la voz de tu hermana, suspiraste con un alivio increíble incluso mas que el de la mañana al ver que tu hermana venia sin ningún rasguño, pero si tenia su muñeca levemente roja.

-espera..Kirei?-miraste al chico el cual miraba como tu hermana corría, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, y tu como una loca, lo tiraste al suelo.

-¡QUIEN ERES ACOSADOR!-gritaste y tu hermana se comenzó a reír como loca, y como no si la cara del pobre chico era una de sorpresa y miedo puro.

-a..acosador?-se sonrojo un poco.

-¡POR QUE ERES IGUAL AL GATO DE MI HERMANA…YA SE..TE ENTERASTE QUE ERA ZOOFILICA Y TE QUERIAS VER IGUAL A EL!-gritaste y la risa de tu hermana ceso, pero el sonrojo del chico aumento.

-luego de un rato de huir por tu vida por todo Namimori en un parque cercano-

-dame-t/n…el es..mi gato-te explicaba tu hermana sentada en una banca, a su lado estaba kirei, parado y atento por los alrededores.

Ahora si, no lo aguantaste y comenzaste a darte pequeñas bofetadas, ganándote una póker face de tus dos acompañantes.

-q..que haces?-balbuceo tu hermana, y tu diste un grito.

-WAAAAAA ESTO NO ES NORMAL-gritaste a todo pulmón.

-cállate por favor, te explicare lo juro-dijo tu hermana, tu asentiste y empezaste a escuchar atentamente su explicación.

Te conto que todos los que conocías, eran pertenecientes a una poderosa famiglia mafiosa, los vongola, y ahora comprendías el por que lambo llamo así a tsuna, también te conto sobre la bazooka de los 10 años, un arma de la famiglia bovino, hacia un cambio temporal de 5 minutos con tu yo del futuro, y en el caso de lambo, el joven que conociste era lambo de 15 años, te conto sobre los cavallone, la familia de dino, te conto sobre las llamas, los anillos vongola y que ella ahora era perteneciente a la famiglia vongola, y la razón por que quería que fueras con ella a vivir.

-por seguridad?-ella asintió-si…dino-san fue por mi ya que tengo una llama muy especial, la llama neutra-te explico y Kirei saco de su bolsillo un pequeño saquito azul turquesa, del cual tu hermana saco seis bolitas de cristal, cada una con un color de brillo diferente.

-neutra?-preguntaste saliendo de la sorpresa, misteriosamente no te asustaba, te emocionaba todo esto-si..neutra, las llamas dependen de la herencia familiar, pero yo logre desarrollar una llama neutra, al no tener descendencia, no tenia idea de lo que significaba, ni siquiera yo sabia que la tenia no hasta que dino-san fue por mi y me entreno, muy duro cabe recordar-te explico y asentías con asombro.

Maria noto tu mirada y sonrió, tenias una cara de curiosidad enorme así que continuo.

-mi llama es..una que puede imitar a todas, pero lo malo es que dependiendo el poder de la llama, mi energía se disminuye, por eso crear la llama del cielo, podría matarme-te explico y te tensaste.

-pero…no puedo sin estas-te enseño aquellas bolitas y tu las tocaste, sonreíste, la que tocaste brillo un tanto, de color purpura.-como sirven-preguntaste ya con mucha mas curiosidad, viste como miro el cielo, el cual comenzó a nublarse, ya atardecía, el dia paso mas rápido de lo que hubieras querido.

-te hablo de inmediato, déjame llamar a tsuna-san..debe estar preocupado-te dijo y asentiste, ella se levanto y se alejo un poco sacando su teléfono, dejándote sola con el peliblanco.

-y…como es que eres una persona-preguntaste y el chico se sento a tu lado, estaba por abrir la boca pero lo interrumpiste.

-pero antes..si eras un gatito…donde esta tu cola y tus orejas-le preguntaste, si..el manga de nekoko* te afecto demasiado.

-haha..pues..si aun las tengo, pero están ocultas gracias a una ilusión, no puedo dejar que nadie las vea-contesto mostrando una cadenita con un lazo atado en el final, era indigo y pequeño, pero brillaba levemente.

-ohh…ilusión?-preguntaste nuevamente pero el negó-eso lo explicara maria-sama-la llamo tan tiernamente, que te dieron ganas de abrazarlo.

-pues..soy una persona gracias a la caja de omarrie, que ella activo hace unas horas-explico haciendo referencia al brillo de cuando eran perseguidos, tenias muchas preguntas que aclararías después, ahora tenias curiosidad por aquel neko, que miraba como tu estúpida hermana hablaba por teléfono.

_DIME TU SECRETO MARÍA_ pensabas con una sonrisa, ya traía loco a dino, por lo que escuchaste, de tsuna, también traía loco a Alaude y ahora a Kirei.

-oye kirei-san…quieres saber algo?-preguntaste y el chico movió su cabeza en signo de que continuaras.

-maria me presento a su novio-mentiste y viste como los finos ojos del joven se abrían mas de lo normal, se puso algo cabizbajo y te pregunto.

-sabes..como se llama?-su voz se quebró un poco y no pudiste seguir mas con esto, era una gran mentira que estaba lastimando al de ojos bicolor.

KIREI-SAN..NO LLORES POR FAVOR-gritaste y le abrazaste, el otro se sorprendió pero correspondió.

-espera..por que me dijiste eso?-te pregunto entre el abrazo y te tensaste, ahora temias que te odiara.

-pues…quería asegurar algo y ahora lo se-respondiste con una sonrisa, separándote del chico, el cual se sonrojo levemente.

-que linda-hablo bajo, tu no lo escuchaste ya que seguías riendo.

-y que era eso?...-pregunto y suspiraste-que…si maria te gustaba-el se sonrojo un poco y sonrio.

-si..me gusta mucho-lo miraste sorprendida, dino lo había negado y Alaude parecía negarlo igual, este chico era sincero.

-que lindooooo…pero sabes ella—ya lo se…siempre le habla sobre el-te interrumpió y te sentiste mal-no te sientas asi por favor, yo con estar a su lado soy feliz-hablo con una dulce sonrisa, _ otro uke mas kyaaa_ pensaste sonriendo, al poco rato llego tu hermana y comenzó a llover.

-mierda…yamamoto-san..que malo eres-susurro mientras se cubría la cara de las gotas, según ella yamamoto era alguien muy risueño y el guardián de la lluvia, cosa que aun no entendías, ya esperabas conocerlo ya que el día en el tejado no se presento por razones aun misteriosas.

-vámonos-dijo con una sonrisa el chico tomándolas a cada una con un brazo, te asustaste a un principio pero luego lo disfrutabas, con una gran agilidad, el joven saltaba de techo en techo, hasta llegar al departamento algo mojados, el apenas entro volvió a ser un felino y corrió a la estufa, la cual estaba misteriosamente prendida.

-que lindo-murmuraron ambas al mismo tiempo, al verlo ronronear echo toda una bolita en la estufa, se miraron y rieron levemente para acomodar el sofá frente al aparato calentador.

Ahora con una tasa de chocolate caliente y una manta, estabas lista para saber toda la verdad.

-bien..continua, que quieres saber-te sonrio tu hermana y lo pensaste un poco.

-como se activan..no no mejor, como son las llamas-ella sonrio un poco y dirigió una mirada al felino, que ronroneaba.

-te mostrare, estas se activan mediante la determinación, debes tener una meta fija, para poder activar todo tu poder, para eso están los anillos-explicaba mientras asomaba por su mano un brazalete, el cual reflecto una imagen frente a ti, te sorprendiste pero no mucho, ahora nada lograría sorprenderte como esto.

-estos, son los anillos vongola-te mostro una imagen de los anillos, los cuales tenían un signo climático en el centro- la lluvia, la tormenta, la niebla, el rayo, la nube y el cielo-explico mostrándote cada una, el del cielo decía con palabras grandes y claras "vongola".

-pero..y tu anillo?-pregunto mirando tus manos, pero no había nada.

-pues…como mi llama es neutra puedo usar cualquier anillo, pero como no pertenezco a vongola, con ayuda de una amiga, logre crear estas perlas, las cuales son como los anillos, además también tengo este brazalete-mostro su mano derecha donde un brazalete que decía vongola en toda la parte delantera brillaba con la luz del fuego.

-oohh..-exclamaste con emoción, ella sonrio y continuo.

-estos..son los anillos shimon-mostro unos anillos diferentes-son, la naturaleza, el fuego, el hielo y la tierra-mirabas atentamente, mas tenias nuevas dudas.

-quienes son los guardianes…quien es el cielo-preguntaste-quien..eres tu en vongola-mirabas el brazalete.

-pues…yo en vongola, soy la guardiana de los elementos-dijo con una sonrisa, la miraste sin comprender.

-de los..elementos?-preguntaste y ella asintió-sip…el guardián de los elementos, debe ser compatibles con todo-

-debe acompañar a la lluvia, en su incesable goteo de calma y limpieza, al mismo tiempo debe ayudar a la tormenta en su destrucción del mal pasado, y amenguar su ira.

Debe ayudar a la niebla, para guiar en un mejor camino, guiar al rayo para lograr una potente electricidad, pero a la vez calmarla, a la nube, para cuidar a la famiglia desde la lejanía, y por ultimo al cielo, para ser el soporte que todo lo cuida-termino de contarte, con una sonrisa, tu la mirabas sin creerlo, nunca creíste que ella seria tan poderosa-pero-

-hace poco descubrí, que puedo..perdón..podemos ser mas poderosas-ladeaste levemente la cabeza sin comprender-mas poderosa?-ella asintió.

-mi llama no esta completa-dijo y tu abriste un poco mas tus ojos-como?-

-si…mi llama esta completa cuando tu y yo, estemos juntas tanto en armonía y poder-se levanto y trajo consigo la grabadora que dino te dio en la mañana-de donde—dino-san me la entrego…no la e visto asi que veamos-te interrumpió y se sentó nuevamente a tu lado abrazando sus piernas mientras dejaba la grabadora en la mesita de café.

-como..quieres que la escuchamos así?-la mirabas incrédula y ella sonrió, tomo de su bolsillo una perla, totalmente blanca y transparente.

-esta..es para comunicarnos, mira esto-acerco la perla al aparto y este como si fuera un imán, la atrajo con rapidez.

-waaaa-suspiraste al momento en que una figura apareció de ella.

-quien es?-preguntaste, era un chico con un cabello muy igual al de tsuna, solo que era mas claro, no pasaba de los 21 años y sus ojos eran de un hermoso color azul, vestido formalmente de negro con una larga y elegante capa.

-es giotto-san…yo trabajo para el-tu la miraste, era increíble este mundo.

-pero si tienes 16 años?...eres una enana –dijiste formando con tu boca la forma de un tres para reír ante su reacción (algo asi -3-).

-pues aun asi trabajo, y la paga es buena-ahora entendías, como podía pagar semejante departamento.

-y…para que es el supuesto mensaje-preguntaste y ella miro el holograma-eso lo sabremos ahora-su brazalete ilumino una llama negra y blanca, débil, pero cálida a la vez, y el mensaje comenzó.

-maria-san…espero estés bien, yo en unas semanas volveré a Italia-dijo sin rodeos, su voz era calmada y gentil-le pedí a dino que le entregara este mensaje a tu hermana, ya que acepto tu petición, ella será entrenada por la 10° generación, para poder perfeccionar su llama, tu igual recibirás entrenamiento por mis guardianes-dijo mientras se sentaba en un sofá rojo.

-¡ENTRENAMIENTO!-gritaste alarmada, pero maria pareció ignorarte completamente, su cara era seria.

-giotto-san-no continuo por que el holograma pareció adivinar sus pensamientos.

-se que debes estar pensando que no es buena idea, pero ellos ya comenzaron a moverse, al no haberte entrenado correctamente fuiste herida en la batalla de ayer, se que estarás preocupada pero ella estará bien, mandare a knuckle para que la cuide, no dejara que se sobre exija, pero sabes que es la única manera de que este a salvo-termino dándole una mirada seria, temias hablar, solo escuchabas atenta.

-como supiste que-fue interrumpida por giotto, su voz sono diferente, enojada tal vez?.

-fue Alaude…por que no me dijiste-ahora parcia que era una llamada por teléfono.

-no era necesario…sabes que con mis llamas del sol puedo-fue interrumpida nuevamente-¡que no era necesario…era muy necesario..sabes que es peligroso que uses tus llamas!-hablo enojado, te encogiste en el sofá con temor.

-pero..yo..-tartamudeo, ahora el holograma creció, tanto como una persona normal.

-kyaa-gritaste atemorizada, el joven te miro y sonrió levemente, luego se acerco y se inclino frente a ella, que mantenía la cabeza baja.

-será su decisión…ok?-maria asintió y giotto te miro sonriendo-dime t/n-tu te incorporaste lentamente.

-quieres…ser parte de vongola?-te estiro una de sus manos, aun que sabiendo que es un holograma, comenzaste, temerosa, a estirar tu mano hacia giotto, pero una sensación horrible vino a tu cabeza dé repente.

_No…no puede ser el.._ pensabas con temor, pronto tu vista se puso en blanco, completamente, sentiste como caíste de espaldas y pronto todo fue negro.

Cuando abriste tus ojos estabas en tu cama, arropada, y a tu lado sentada estaba tu hermana, te sentaste pero oh! Sorpresa, no estaba sola.

-t…tu?-intentaste sonar normal, pero tu voz se quebró un poco, la persona que estaba a su lado la conocías?..pero claro que la conocías, por desgracia.

-t/n…quería hablarte..por que te fuiste sin avisarnos, tuve que dar un largo viaje hasta llegar a ti, dime por-lo interrumpiste con un gran puñetazo, que por desgracia no fue fuerte, aun estabas débil por esa decaída.

-¡t/n!-grito tu hermana, obviamente sorprendida, tenias una actitud "santa" para ella.

-¡por que lo dejaste entrar!-le gritaste a tu hermana señalando al chico que estaba tirado en el suelo sobando su mejilla roja.

-dijo que te conocía-dijo mirando ahora con desconfianza al pobre muchacho.

-¡claro que lo conozco..me hizo la vida imposible en (tu país) y creí que nunca lo volvería a ver!-estabas exaltada, en la preparatoria, conociste al chico.

Era el típico rubio de ojos verdes, todas las chicas suspiraban por el, y tu por desgracia, no eras la excepción, y al parecer el chico lo noto y saco provecho de eso.

Eras lista, no la mejor, pero tus notas eran buenas, entonces un día paso lo que no creíste, tu amor de secundaria te invito a salir, te pidió que fueras su novia con la condición que hicieras sus trabajos, tareas y todo, de el y amigos, y tu segada por lo que creías era amor, aceptaste.

Te sobrecargo hasta el punto que tus notas bajaron, y cuando no podías cumplir mas con sus trabajos, el te dejo, con una humillante forma, grabándolo todo y subiéndolo a la red social de la escuela. Tu corazón joven e infantil, se rompió en pedazos, al igual que cada ves que lo veías o escuchabas de el, un dolor en el pecho y la cabeza aparecía, horriblemente.

Tiempo después el chico desapareció y pudiste continuar todo normal.

Pero ahora.

-el fue?-susurro tu hermana, ladeaste levemente la cabeza sin haberla escuchado-¡ASI QUE EL FUE!-grito ahora tu furiosa hermana, te asustaste de esa reacción.

-¡te matare!-grito y retrocediste hasta la cama, ella saco de su chaleco una caja negra, estiro su mano derecha y junto la caja con su brazalete, del cual llamas negras y blancas comenzaron a fluir, la caja comenzó a brillar y salió lo que parecía ser un pequeño hurón, negro y blanco.

-senshi*…pesadillas del infierno-hablo con una seria voz, dándote la espalda, de inmediato el hurón comenzó a correr al sujeto que salió corriendo de la habitación.

Escuchaste el cristal de la cocina romperse, _salió por la ventana de seguro _pensaste, e intentaste caminar pero tu hermana te detuvo.

-senshi…-el animal apareció por su hombro, en ningún momento lo viste regresar, pero ahora te sentías a salvo, pero el sentimiento de temor, seguía aquí.

-maria?-murmuraste y ella avanzo un par de pasos, pronto un gran corte se hizo presente en su cabello, le corto la parte delantera dejándola hasta el cuello, la parte trasera aun larga.

-¡cuidado!-gritaste pero sentiste como unas calidad manos tomaban tus hombros.

-t/n-chan..sera mejor que te quedes quieta-murmuro a tu oído, te volteaste lentamente encontrándote con Kirei, el cual miraba hacia el frente, con un rostro serio.

-por que?..que esta pasando?-te alarmaste y tu hermana dirigió levemente su mirada a ti.

-Kirei..vista de llamas-el mencionado asintió y poso delicadamente sus manos en tus ojos, una llama blanca apareció en el contorno de tus ojos y miraste a tu alrededor, quedando estática.

Estabas rodeada de hilos, y todos según tu reciente información, eran llamas de la tormenta.

-Kirei..llama a tsuna-san…que venga por t/n-el otro asintió y te solto lentamente y con una gran agilidad salió por el ventanal de tu habitación.

-¡maria yo no me ire y..-tu oración fue interrumpida por una fría mirada que recibiste departe de tu hermana, mas estabas sorprendida por otra cosa, sus ojos, los cuales eran marrón, casi negro, estaban de un rojo carmesí, grandes y recargados con ira, en su frente, se movía levemente una llama blanca y negra.

-si quieres ayudar..ve con el, te enseñara a ser fuerte, y podrás ayudarme..te prometo, que estaré bien-a pesar de la dureza de sus palabras había una gran cantidad de preocupación por ti y temor.

-b..bien…pero—aquí tienes…-te interrumpió y te entrego un anillo, azul.

-para que?-preguntaste.

-te ayudara en tu entrenamiento, es el anillo de nuestra famiglia..los Omarrie….con determinación lo abrirás, tu ayuda estará en tu arma y tu potencial crecerá con ellas, ahora vete-termino de decir y su hurón, que estuvo descansando en su hombro, se movió rápidamente por todo tu alrededor y los hilos de llamas desaparecieron, pero tu vista aun seguía.

-cuidate-murmuraste antes de salir corriendo por el ventanal.

No lo notaste pero ella sonrio antes de que agujas comenzaran a lloverle del pasillo, las esquivo con facilidad y se lanzo a luchar, contra aquel intruso.

-contigo-

Seguías corriendo con miedo, dirigiste una mirada a tu casa y notaste como personas, iguales a las que viste ayer en la escuela comenzaban a prenderle fuego a la casa.

-¡no maria!-gritaste dándote la vuelta, pero unas blancas manos te apresaron por los hombros.

-¡Kirei…maria ella…!-ella esta bien..es parte de vongola lo recuerdas?-te dijo con una sonrisa, y te levanto en brazos para comenzar a alejarse rápidamente del lugar, cerraste los ojos con algunas lagrimas y te abrazaste al pecho del peliblanco.

Al poco tiempo, sentiste como eras dejada en otro par de brazos, abriste tus ojos y miraste hacia arriba, ahí estaba, tsuna con una mirada llena de preocupación, hablaron un par de cosas y el peliblanco desapareció.

-tsuna-san-murmuraste mientras entraban en su habitación, nana no estaba, Bianchi y los niños tampoco, estaban solos.

-d..dime t/n-san-miraste como nervioso buscaba algunas cosas y pateaba un par de otras, si no estuviera de espaldas, notarias el gran color rojo de sus mejillas.

-que pasara con mi hermana-el castaño te miro, y tu mirada estaba apagada, el otro inconscientemente tiro todo lo que sus brazos tenían y te dio un reconfortante abrazo, sonrojándote por completo, cuando correspondiste el otro relajo sus hombros.

_Que..calido_ pensaste mientras apoyabas tu cabeza en su hombro.

-no te preocupes..ella fue entrenada por el mejor…-te alentó y asentiste lentamente.

-tsuna-san-volviste a hablarle, sin romper el abrazo, el pronuncio un lento "mhh" para darte a entender que te escuchaba.

-se que eres el cielo de vongola-ahora se tenso, y tembló levemente.

-p..por favor..no pienses mal de mi-te extrañaste-por que habría de hacerlo-ahora el rompió el abrazo y se sentó en sus piernas, frente a ti-por que..según se…la mafia es considerada..malvada-hablo algo bajo, pero entender, tu negaste con tu cabeza y el te miro a los ojos, tus ojos habían recobrado el brillo que tenían el día que te conoció.

-mi hermana esta en la mafia, y ella no es mala..ademas..me explico todo-dijiste con una gran determinación, la que tsuna noto brillando en tus ojos c/o, el sonrio levemente.

-que..bien-murmuro para si, mas una voz sono por la habitación oscura.

-ciaossu-se escucho una voz aguda, como de un bebe-¡reborn!-grito el castaño exaltándote.

-silencio dame-tsuna…tienes visitas-viste como un gran martillo verde golpeo al pobre castaño en la cabeza, en ves de preocuparte reíste un poco.

-por..que estas en la forma de la maldición?-pregunto el castaño, aun no veías a la persona por la oscuridad.

-por que asi no me pueden rastrear…estúpido tsuna-dijo y con esa voz de bebe, se te hacia tan dulcemente chistoso.

-pues…que quieres?-pregunto el castaño a su ex tutor.

-contigo?..nada…yo vengo de parte de giotto-dijo sonriente.

-¡de giotto-san?/de oni-san?!-preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo, se miraron y negaron, ya habría tiempo para preguntas.

-silencio dame-tsuna-nuevamente el martillo apareció y le dio en la cabeza, y otra vez reíste.

-si..ahora t/n..ya decidiste?..-pregunto y ladeaste levemente la cabeza a un lado, haciéndote ver tierna, para el ex –arcobaleno.

-quieres unirte a vongola?-una luz amarrilla rodeo una pequeña figura en el suelo haciéndola crecer, aun no la veías bien pero gracias a la luz de la ventana podías notar unas rizadas patillas acompañadas de una fedora.

-¡¿HIEEE QUE DICES REBORN..A VONGOLA?!-chillo tsuna, pero ambos lo ignoraron, te concentraste en la mano que el tal reborn te estiraba, lo pensabas detalladamente, claro sin saber que cierta persona en la habitación sabia todo lo que pensabas, con una sonrisa digna del gato Cheshire.

-yo…

**Chan chan chaaannn..*musiquita dramática de fondo* okno..perdonen si es un desmadre y las faltas de ortografía, me llevaron al oculista y la desmadre me pusieron unas gotas y no veo ni la rechingada…mis pupilas están gigantes *ya parece gato* okna..espero les gusteee *-***

**Senshi: significa soldado.**

**Kirei: creo que no lo dije..significa hermoso (hay si esta divino ya dibujare algo)**

**Bueno..explico algunas cosas:**

**Los Omarrie..es algo totalmetne de mi absurda imaginación :V.**

**El hurón de maria es algo asi como el animal de bel pero..mas pequeño..y…tierno(¿**

**Y eso es todo por ahora..creo **

**Yo fuera(¿..**

**Contestando reviews.**

**Sheblunar: pos pos….ya lo viste ewe..siii tan lindo dinoooo *-* pero no preocupes…ya vendrá lo lindo para el espero no te decepciones con este desmadre.**

**Yuya kinomoto: o dio que me sonroja(¿ okna graciaaas espero te guste *-* kisses y bessos(¿**

**Y esos son todos wiii *se va girando***

**Por cierto, preparo algunos one-shots o two-shots con oc o lectora, espero si alguien tiene algún pedido, no solo de khr :3 saludooos.**

**Ah..recuerdo..tienen dos opciones.**

**1°- aceptar entrar a vongola e irte inmediatamente con reborn a un lugar misterioso (uuu misterio)**

**2°- negarse a ir y conocer otra famiglia que te entrenara, indirectamente con vongola.**

**Y 3°- negarse y no aceptar ninguna ayuda, lograras conocer a otra persona importante.**

**Ciao ciao.**


	5. ¡ya eres de vongola!

**Pues…siii reborn gano wiiiii *le tira confeti* se feliz te eligieron…**

**Reborn:…*le apunta con leon***

**Yo:HIEEE.*huye tsunamente***

**Ok me dejo de mi tontería…espero les guste y perdón si no actualice cuando lo prometí, tuve un par (muchos) problemas tanto de salud y escolares….sigo odiando a mi profe de lengua ;n;**

**Sin más..Disfruten.**

**Ya saben como va la estructura c;.**

-yo…acepto unirme a vongola-agarraste la mano del hitman el cual sonrió, pudiste escuchar un fuerte estruendo a tu lado, miraste de donde provenía el ruido y te alarmaste a ver un pobre castaño, pálido al extremo, su alma parecía no encontrarse en su cuerpo.

-¡t..tsuna!-ibas a soltar el agarre de tu mano pero esta fue jalada a la figura mas grande, su otra mano paso por tu cintura apegándote mas a el, y gracias a la oscuridad, no podía ver tu sonrojo.

-q..que haces-intentaste soltarte pero la fuerza del otro era incomparable a la tuya.

-sera un gusto tenerte en vongola…t/n-susurro a tu oído aumentando mas el tono carmín en tu cara, su voz sono profunda y algo ¿seductora?..no importaba.

-gr..gracias-murmuraste y lo miraste, sus ojos oscuros eran lo único que se notaban, olvidaste el echo de que tsuna estaba prácticamente muerto a tu lado, esos ojos negros, se te hacían tan familiares.

-t/n-repitio reborn, tu no lo notabas pero tus ojos se cerraban lentamente, sueño tal vez, debilidad de seguro..no sabias que pasaba cuando tu vista se oscureció por completo.

-t/n-fue lo ultimo que escuchaste antes de caer en la completa oscuridad, no veías, pero estabas en un agradable, cálido y fuerte agarre.

Cuando abriste los ojos estabas en tu cama, pero te resultaba mas grande, te levantaste y notaste que todo era mas grande que antes, ignorando aquel echo caminaste a la salida de tu cuarto y notaste que no era la casa de tu hermana, era la tuya..en (tu país)…te alarmaste, acaso todo fue un sueño?..japon…vongola, los anillos, tus amigos?.

Un espejo en el pasillo te llamo la atención, te miraste y en completo shock notaste que eras tu..de 14 años.

-maria..por favor quédate quieta-gruñia la voz de tu madre, pero se escuchaba mas joven.

-mama..no quiero..me duele mucho-sollozaba tu hermana, alarmada corriste al comedor, donde se escuchaban las voces, cuando llegaste estaba tu madre, curando las heridas de las rodillas de maria…y ella de 13 años.

-t/n..mama me lastima..ayudameeeee-te estiro una mano dramáticamente, tu corriste y estiraste tu mano sin pensarlo dos veces, cuando la tomaste ella comenzó a crecer, tu igual, tu madre te sonrió y comenzó a desaparecer, dejándolas a ambas, flotando en un fondo completamente blanco.

-ayudame t/n-ella te miraba sonriendo, pero sus ojos casi negros, estaban de otro color, rojos..como la sangre.

-maria?-murmuraste, su sonrisa se fue disminuyendo a una mueca de dolor-¡ayudame t/n!-grito y te despertaste sentandote como resorte, estabas en un lugar diferente, era grande y lujoso.

-donde?-murmuraste y la puerta se abrió, por donde entro una joven, muy hermosa, de cabello negro azulado y ojos azules, tenia una ropa extravagante acompañado de un gran sombrero en forma de muffin **/lo siento…siempre pensé eso de uni ;n;/** .

-buen dia t/n-san…espero se sienta comoda-su voz era amable y dulce, asentiste con una sonrisa, pero aun estabas inquieta por aquel sueño.

-donde estoy?-preguntaste y ella te entrego una pequeña cajita.

-esta en italia-tu sonrisa se borro al instante.

Como llegaste ahí?.

Quien te trajo ahí?

Por que chingados estabas ahí?

-i..talia?-balbuceaste al fin saliendo de la sorpresa.

-si..bueno…mi tio reborn me dijo que usted entrenaría con vongola, y yo quería venir a conocerla….perdóneme-su voz notaba arrepentimiento y vergüenza, negaste con la cabeza enérgicamente.

-no estoy enojada no te disculpes..solo estaba sorprendida hehe-sonreiste y ella te sonrio igualmente.

-princesa…es hora de irnos-hablo alguien asomándose por la puerta, solo distinguiste una rubia cabellera.

-umh..bien..adios t/n-san..vamos gamma-se levanto y salió del lugar con el hombre llamado gamma, sonreíste y te levantaste, intentaste buscar tu teléfono pero no lo encontrabas, de echo, ni siquiera encontrabas tu ropa.

Ahora estabas con un vestido color crema, aun descalza pero con unas medias hasta la pantorrilla, blancas.

-ya despertó?-escuchaste desde afuera, era algo conocida para ti.

-si..esta despierta..adios giotto-san-esa era la voz de uni, reconociste el nombre de giotto, el hombre que te hablo antes que todo comenzara.

-permiso-toco dos veces la puerta y corriste a la cama, te arreglaste el cabello, que era todo un desastre, y le permitiste entrar.

-te encuentras mejor?-pregunto con un tono paternal, el se sento a los pies de la cama.

-que paso con maria-dijiste sin rodeos, el suspiro y sonrio-maria..entra ya-dijo y por la ventana se asomo tu hermana, estaba con su brazo izquierdo vendado por todo el antebrazo y un parche en la mejilla del lado derecho, pero estaba bien y eso te alivio y alegro, tus ojos se humedecieron y corriste a abrazarla con fuerza.

-maria maria-susurrabas ella comenzó a intentar alejarse de ti, no entendías la razón y te sentiste dolida.

-me..asfixias-murmuro de repente, la soltaste de golpe y ella tragaba prácticamente el aire.

-perdon..yo-ahora ella fue quien te abrazo, igual de fuerte.

-estas bien-dijo y le correspondiste el abrazo, ambas se deslizaron al suelo y sentiste leves gotas en tu hombro, cálidas, lagrimas.

-tranquila-la reconfortaste, como ella lo hacia.

-si…-murmuro secando sus mejillas, giotto miraba enternecido la escena.

-maria..es hora-dijo al rato, ambas estaban sentadas en la cama platicando alegremente.

-umh..si-dijo ella levantándose, la miraste extrañada-hora de que-maria te miro y te entrego un celular-nos mantendremos en contacto a diario-te sonrio, tu negaste con la cabeza-no te vallas-le pediste, ella negó.

-no puedo…la familia Omarrie esta actuando-su voz era seria, pero aun mantenía esa sonrisa, y su mirada era una calmada.

-omarrie?..que no es tu famiglia?-preguntaste, cuando te conto sobre la caja de su arma y animal ella menciono a la famiglia Omarrie.

-nop..bueno..algo asi, recuerdas cuando te conte que fuimos al futuro?-asentiste-pues..en el futuro yo estaba casada con el jefe de los Omarrie, cuando volvimos con los recuerdos, ellos también los tuvieron, el hombre que te ataco en el aeropuerto era uno de ellos, quieren que tu te comprometas con el mayor, y yo con el mas joven, para que asi, la famiglia Omarrie derroque a los vongola, nuestras llamas son únicas-te explico todo, asentiste algo aterrada, tu no querías comprometerte con alguien a quien no conocías, ni mucho menos con alguien tan peligroso como ellos, entendías por que tu hermana se tenia que ir, pero no sabias a donde.

-a donde iras-preguntaste y ahora giotto se te acerco y tomo tu mano, te sonrojaste un poco por aquella acción.

-estara con nosotros en un lugar secreto, pero te prometo, que no dejare que nadie la lastime-tus ojos se juntaron con los de el, asentiste con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-espera..maria tu dijiste que "nuestras" llamas eran poderosas-hiciste unas comillas en el aire y ella rio un poco-claro..se me olvidaba, tienes las mismas llamas neutras que yo, por eso entrenaras con los demás-caiste de espaldas, como se le olvidaba tal cosa-a si…entrenaras la llama del sol primero-agarro una mochila-la llama del sol?..no me dijiste nada sobre la llama del sol-ella se dio un golpe en la cabeza-lo lamentoo…se me olvido contarte sobre ella, ya conoces al portador de esa llama, además igual creo que olvide algunos elementos de la tierra..bueno ya los conoceras-dicho eso salió por la puerta como si nada, te quedaste piedra, tu hermana si era bien estúpida.

-por favor, cuidate t/n-dijo giotto para salir siguiendo a tu hermana, asentiste y caíste en la cuenta que no tenias mas ropa, corriste fuera de la habitación intentado alcanzar a giotto o a tu hermana, pero apenas saliste, te topaste con un joven castaño.

-¡tsuna!/!t/n!-exclamaron al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos totalmente.

-que bueno que estas bien-dijo pero tu estabas en otro mundo.

-pe..permiso tsuna..luego hablamos-corriste alejándote de el, notaste que estabas en un segundo piso, era algo parecida a la "casa" de dino, bajaste con rapidez las escaleras y te acercaste a la puerta, saliste pero.

Ya era demasiado tarde, viste como maria se alejaba junto a seis figuras mas altas, suspiraste con pesadez y pronto escuchaste una voz a tu lado.

-hervibora-no..no no…todo menos el.

-¡hibari!-exclamaste viéndolo, por que estaba en la mansión contigo?-que haces aquí-preguntaste de inmediato, el bufo-haces mucho ruido…vengo a enseñarte-dijo sacando sus tonfas, te pusiste azul del miedo, aprendiste en esos tres días, a temerle por completo.

-HIEE..NO NO NO…PRIMERO TENGO QUE ENTRENAR LA LLAMA DEL SOL…y… ¡NI SIQUIERA SE UTILIZAR LLAMAS!-gritaste como todo un tsuna, el prefecto suspiro y luego bajo sus tonfas.

-perturbas mi paz…si me despiertas.._kamikorosu_-dijo alejándose por el jardín, te sonrojaste un poco, esa frase no era para gente de mente abierta..definitivamente no.

-¡t/n no sabia que eras tu al extremo!-grito un chico a tus espaldas, supiste de inmediato quien era y te volteaste.

-ryohei..que tal-sonreíste y el muchacho se sonrojo-es hora de empezar-dijo y a su lado apareció un gran canguro, que lo abrazo por el hombro.

-wa….que lindo-dijiste acariciando el pelaje del animal, el cual se agacho un poco mas para disfrutar del tacto, ryohei se sonrojo aun mas, quería que lo acariciaras asi….sacudió su cabeza de golpe, no era tiempo para cosas asi, tenia que entrenarte.

-¡este será un entrenamiento extremo!-grito agarrándote en su espalda, para salir corriendo de la mansión, quedaste estática en el hombro del peliblanco, te cargaba tal cual un saco de papas, y te enrojeciste al notar que para evitar que te calleras agarraba, supuestamente sin mala intención, parte de tu espalda, y al ser su mano tan grande tocaba algo de tu trasero, ignoraste el echo y miraste como cada vez la mansión se hacia mas pequeña.

-espera ryohei..tengo que entrenar la llama del sol-dijiste ya en el suelo, el mencionado sonrio con aires de triunfo-pues... ¡esa es mi llama extrema!-dijo levantando sus puños al aire, los cuales brillaron un poco, luego cada vez mas hasta que una llama amarillenta envolvió ambas manos, aquel canguro que en todo momento los siguió, brillo de igual manera, sus llamas se concentraron en sus orejas y cola, también le aparecieron guantes de boxeo, te dio algo de gracia ya que era igual al dueño.

-esa es la llama del sol?-preguntaste y pronto sentiste un leve peso en tu cabeza, levantaste una de tus manos y sentiste una esponjosa cara, la apartaste de inmediato.

-que?-murmuraste pensando que algún bicho gigante como los de las películas te había caído en la cabeza, te comenzaste a poner palida.

-ciaossu-escuchaste aquella voz, la misma de anoche en la casa de tsuna-reborn?-preguntaste y el bebe salto al frente de ti-hola pequeño-estiraste tu mano suavemente a su mejilla y este te dejo tocarlo, su piel era acolchada, te daban ganas de jalarle las mejillas como toda una abuelita, pero te contuviste.

-esta es la llama del sol-te explicaba sentado entre tus brazos, mirabas como ryohei daba algunos golpes al aire mientras su pecho desnudo, que aun no tenias idea cuando se quito la playera, se aperlaba ligeramente por el sudor, llevaba rato haciéndolo y le daba un toque de película.

-y para que sirve-curiosa te sentaste en el suelo a mirarlo, **/estabas de pie/**.

-las llamas del sol no son muy buenas en el modo ofensivo, pero si en el defensivo-asentiste-ellas activan y aceleran el proceso de respuesta celular-ahora no entendías, el lo noto y te dio un leve golpe en el brazo, te dolió un poco-son efectivas para la curación y estimulación, es como si inyectara una gran cantidad de adrenalina en ti, esa es la activación, ese es el resplandeciente sol, aquel que ilumina el cielo-termino su explicación y miraste a ryohei, su aura de determinación brillaba con ganas, su rostro y formas de expresión eran únicas, disfrutabas verlo asi, y tu ya querías tener las llamas del sol.

-ya…comenzemos-dijo reborn entregándote un brazalete plateado, era igual al de tu hermana-para que sirve?-preguntaste mirándolo mientras colocabas el brazalete en tu mano izquierda-como tus llamas y las de dame-maria son únicas, fue algo difícil conseguirlos, pero el viejo talboti creo estos brazaletes. son como los anillos vongola, sirven para que su determinación se convierta en llamas, y puedan luchar con ellas, ahora, quiero que te concentres en traer la llama del sol-dijo reborn cruzando sus brazos, suspiraste y asentiste, miraste a ryohei y tenia una sonrisa, su mirada choco con la tuya y te sonrojaste al instante.

-bien..aquí voy-te posicionaste en una pose erguida y cerraste tus ojos, diste un largo suspiro e inhalaste mucho aire, ryohei abrió sus ojos un poco cada vez mas, reborn tenia una mirada algo preocupada, por que?, simple.

Tus llamas no demoraron en salir, con mucha facilidad, pero eran demasiadas, y no solo eran llamas del sol, de tu cuerpo emanaban llamas de la nube, niebla, lluvia, tormenta y rayo, pero lo que mas preocupaba era el echo que estuvieras creando llamas del cielo, y sin debilitarte y caer en la inconsciencia.

-t/n..-murmuro ryohei, tus ojos se abrieron y solo veías negro, te alarmaste y empezaste a llamarlos.

-reborn…ryohei..ayúdenme-tu concentración se fue y las llamas se esparcieron mas de la cuenta, diste un ultimo grito y caíste al suelo debilitada, pero el piso no era tu destino, lo eran unos fuerte brazos, que te agarraron con fuerza y temor.

-t/n-acariciaron tu cara y te recostaron con cuidado en el suelo –_soy una idiota que se la pasa desmayada_-pensaste con gracia, como aun estabas consciente sonreíste un poco, ryohei tomo esa sonrisa como algo bueno, acaricio tu mejilla con suavidad, luego unos labios se depositaron en tu frente.

-hablare con giotto-dijo reborn antes de que su camaleón cambiara de forma en una bicicleta pequeña, que se lo llevo a gran velocidad, te quedaste sola con el peliblanco mientras recuperabas tu respiración.

-por que..me pasa esto?-preguntaste a la nada, el sasagawa te miro-por que soy tan débil-murmuraste mientras algunas lagrimas se acumulaban en tus ojos, no querías ser inútil, y mucho menos una carga para los demás, pronto unos fuertes brazos rodearon tu espalda levantándote y acunándote-no eres débil, y jamás seras una molestia- susurro entre tu cabello, te sorprendiste y sonrojaste un poco, pero aun asi correspondiste encantada.

-como?-preguntaste, era como si adivinara tus pensamientos-yo..pensaba lo mismo, y por eso me esforcé, tenia que proteger a mi pequeña hermana, y por eso tenia que ser mas fuerte, no podía rendirme-te miro y sus ojos brillaron con determinación, y otro sentimiento que no supiste descifrar.

-gracias…ryohei-lo volviste a abrazar mientras notabas como las fuerzas volvían a ti, abriste los ojos y notaste como las manos de ryohei brillaban, y a su lado estaba su canguro, al cual le brillaban las orejas, la cola y los ojos.

-listo-te ayudo a levantarte, notaste que toda tu energía fue restaurada-por que me curaste?-preguntaste y el muchacho aparto su cara mirando al cielo mientras rascaba su mejilla y hacia lo que parcia ser un puchero.

-pues…no podía dejarte asi, además quiero ver tu extrema fuerza completa-sonreiste ante eso, tomaste su mano y caminaste a donde estaba un espacio algo mas amplio-bien..quiero entrenar-dijiste con determinación, ryohei sonrió complacido y se te acerco para explicarte como concentrarte solo en la llama del sol.

-piensa en la calidez, piensa en lo brillante y resplandeciente, piensa en el sol-susurro a tu oído mientras te sonrojabas al extremo, asentiste intentando ocultar el color de tus mejillas, prácticamente imposible ya que tu c/c cabello lo tenias atado en una coleta de caballo, mostrando perfectamente el enrojecimiento de tus orejas, el peliblanco sonrio con gusto.

-la..calidez- de inmediato la imagen de tu familia, tu hermana, tus padres, pasaron por tu cabeza, cuando pasaban momentos juntos en su juventud, tu llamas comenzaron a fluir, débiles pero liberaban una calidez agradable para el chico a tus espaldas.

-lo..brillante y resplandeciente-murmuro, te encogiste suavemente de hombros, la sonrisa de tus amigos, el brillo de una vida junto a tu nueva familia, un futuro brillante y resplandeciente apareció en tu mente, de inmediato tus llamas comenzaron a brillar, junto a la calidez.

-el..sol-murmuro lo ultimo y de inmediato, como por arte de magia, la imagen del guardián del sol apareció en tu mente, abriste los ojos y el peliblanco estaba frente a ti con una gran sonrisa, la cual no entendías, no hasta que notaste como el brazalete que te habían entregado, brillaba con una llama amarillenta, cálida y resplandeciente, como el sol.

(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)(*_*)por otro lado.

-mou…como estará hibari-san-murmuro maria mientras se balanceaba en la rama de un árbol.

-maria-chan..por favor baja de ahí-suplicaba un caballo salvaje, le recordaba ciertos momentos antiguos.

-ne dino-san…-el mencionado solto un "mhh" para entender que la escuchaba-por que…te enojas cuando hablo de hibari-san-pregunto con curiosidad, desde que llegaron a la base noto como dino estaba cada vez mas raro.

-pues…no lo se la verdad…es algo complicado de entender-solto como si nada, aun que por dentro era una manojo de nervios, tal vez esta seria la oportunidad de contarle sus sentimientos a la pelinegra.

-complicado?...no lo creo..mas complicada son las formulas de Alaude-san.. por favor, somos amigos desde hace mucho, puedes confiar en mi-le dedico una sonrisa, el rubio suspiro algo sonrojado y asintió, con torpeza intento subir al árbol, cayendo en el camino, asustando a la morena quien bajo a verificar que su amigo estuviera con vida.

-dino-san, estas con vida?-lo pico con la punta del zapato, el otro soltó una carcajada y la tiro al suelo con el, ambos rieron y maria se tiro a su lado aun riendo.

-oi..maria-chan-dino sono mas serio de lo normal-umh..si?-dino aprovechando que maria estaba tirada a su lado, se posiciono en cuatro, acorralando con su cuerpo a la pelinegra, y colocando uno de sus brazos encima de la cabeza de la menor.

-d..dino?-maria se sonrojo a mas no poder, sus caras estaban muy cercas-yo..no te veré en el tiempo que entrenes-su voz era seria, y tenia un tono de pena y nervios.

- eso..pero tranquilo, no será mucho además estarás junto a hiba-su oración no se completo, por una presión en sus labios, abrió sus ojos al extremo y su cara adquirió un tono carmesí, no creía lo que pasaba.

-di..dino…espe-intento separarse, pero el rubio aprovecho para profundizar el beso, con temor dino siguió el beso lentamente, era un beso lleno de deseo, y ternura al mismo tiempo.

Al notar que la pelinegra estaba estatica en su lugar, ya sin forcejear, se entristeció, pero no quería separarse, para el, sus labios eran adictivos.

Pero mayor fue su asombro cuando maria comenzó a corresponder tímidamente su beso, pasando sus brazos por los hombros del mayor, juntando mas sus cuerpos, cuando se separaron por aire, dino junto su frente con la de maria, sonrojado y apenado, pero la chica lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-no..estas enojada?-pregunto acariciando su cabello, la pelinegra negó con la cabeza levemente.

-estaba sorprendida, pero no enojada, de echo..me…gusto-susurro muy bajo lo ultimo, pero gracias a la cercanía de sus rostros, dino escucho a la perfección-pues…entonces…maria, tu-dino fue callado ya que maria lo obligo a levantarse y sentarse en el pasto-estaba…incomoda asi-se sonrojo un poco mas, dino se sonrojo igualmente-pe..perdón..yo no—no importa-lo interrumpió y le beso la mejilla.

-entonces, serias mi novia?-maria lo miro a los ojos, sonrió y beso su mejilla nuevamente con algo de dificultad por la altura-no puedo responderte ahora, estoy confundida, podrías..esperarme-bajo la mirada apenada, pero el rubio le tomo de la barbilla obligándola a que lo mire, su sonrisa era radiante-te esperare todo lo que quieras, te..quiero-le abrazo y maria hundió su cara en la ropa del mayor, ignorando que un grupo de personas, los miraban desde la mansión.

°°°°°°°°°tres días despues°°°°°°°°°°°°

Despertaste agotada, tu nueva habitación era llenada por los rayos de un brillante sol, pero no te sentías con ganas de levantarte, con pocos días, lograste perfeccionar completamente la llama del sol, pero gracias al estúpido y sensual reborn, tendrías que entrenar la llama de la nube, y no querías, no con el temido hibari kyoya como dicho guardian.

-ara ara t/n-chan, es hora de levantarse-una de tus nuevas amigas, entro a la habitación, jeanine su nombre, cabello castaño casi negro, orbes purpura, hermosos y una piel trigueña, te recordaba mucho a maria, y por misterios de esta vida, ellas ya se conocían.

-ahh, jeanine, no quiero levantarme-te tiraste nuevamente en la cama, pero ella con un chasquido de sus dedos, hizo aparecer a una serpiente en tus almohada, te levantaste del susto mientras ella reia, la miraste con la cara numero tres de tu lista y ella sonrio un poco mas-mocosa-le gruñiste, mientras jeanine se doblaba de la risa-solo..haha..tengo ..hahahaha…trece años-siguio riendo, la ignoraste y caminaste hasta la cama, con facilidad y gracias a tus llamas del sol, destruiste al supuesto animal, desasiéndolo en tu cama, desde que la "mocosa" como la llamabas, aprendió a usar de esa manera las llamas de la lluvia, se dedicaba a espantarte con todo tipo de reptiles.

-mou…ya vete-dulcemente le lanzaste una almohada para que saliera de tu habitación, cuando lo hizo te metiste a la ducha y luego te vestiste, una playera negra y unos pantalones azul marino, unas zapatillas negras y ataste tu cabello en una trenza, cuando estabas lista bajaste a tomar desayuno, los miraste y sonreíste, en la mesa estaban todos los guardianes.

Ayato al lado derecho de su judaime, tsuna en el borde de la mesa, como el anfitrión, yamamoto a su lado izquierdo, ryohei al lado del guardian de la lluvia y junto a ellos jeanine, riéndose de gokudera, chrome estaba al lado de gokudera, saltándose un puesto al lado de chrome estaba mukuro, y por ultimo e increíblemente, en otra mesa estaba hibari, junto al tierno de hibird, chrome te llamo con la mano y te fuiste a sentar en la silla vacia, agradeciste por la comida e ignorando las amenazas de muerte que volaban por todo el comedor, desayunaste tranquila.

Cuando terminaste, huiste a tu habitación, querías descanzar pero unos gritos que no entendiste se escucharon del jardín -_mierda _hibari-pensaste al reconocer su voz, lo olvidaste por completo.

a rastras, guiaste tu pesada y deprimente alma hasta el jardín, donde como imaginabas estaba hibari luchando con un caballo salvaje, pero te extrañaste al notar como ambos tenían una mirada mucho mas seria, parecía que se matarían en cualquier momento, no era como los viste la ultima vez, ayer. Romario estaba apoyado en uno de los arboles, pero su mirada era de terror, su cara era seria, pero los ojos lo dicen todo, asi que decidiste no acercarte a el.

-hibari..dino..que pasa-te acercaste luego de que ambos, ya jadeando y bastante heridos detuvieran su pelea.

-nada-respondio seco hibari, pero lo ignoraste como el lo hacia, y te fuiste a dino, el no te mentiría.

-que paso-tus c/o ojos se clavaron en los marrón de el, hizo una mueca y respondió.

-hace unos días…yo-se acerco y susurro a tu oído-bese a tu hermana y le conté a hibari-te quedaste piedra, una cantidad de emociones te atormentaron, estabas feliz, completamente feliz, dino al fin mostro sus sentimientos y la vaga idea de tenerlo como familiar, te emocionaba, pero aun asi estabas confundida, por que hibari se enojo, triste, de cómo reacciono maria, muchas emociones y pensamientos.

Pero, decidiste ser buena hermana menor, como dino te autoproclamo, y apoyarlo-enserio?..increíble, que te dijo, como reacciono, como fue-agarraste sus manos y lo soltaste al ver la mueca de dolor-perdón, vamos, te curare-lo tomaste suavemente de la mano y le sonreíste, el se sonrojo un poco, tu sonrisa era radiante.

-no vales la pena-escucharon a sus espaldas, te volteaste y notate como hibari miraba fríamente a dino-no entiendo-hablo algo dolido el caballo, era su ex estudiante después de todo-dices quererla, y te vas sonriendo y sonrojando a la primera que se te acerca-el pelinegro se fue del lugar, dejándote muy dolida, al igual que al rubio, su claro ataque de celos los lastimo tanto sentimentalmente como físicamente, si hablamos de dino.

-ese maldito, me va a escuchar-te enojaste e ignorando los intentos de detenerte de parte de dino, el cual cayo al suelo ya que Romario se fue, a paso veloz alcanzaste a hibari, el cual caminaba con hibird en su hombro, podias ver algunas gotas de sangre por donde pasaba, que caian por su brazo derecho e cual apretaba y vendaba con ayuda de su otra mano y su boca.

-oye tu-con valor le llamaste, kyoya se detuvo pero no se volteo-no se que es lo que te pasa, primero la ignoras, y ahora te preocupas de ella-apretabas tus puños con rabia, te molestaba su actitud.

-no me interesa-su voz se escucho diferente, calmada, sin furia, y con un tono de falsedad-mientes-murmuraste, pero el prefecto si te escucho-no te interesa, solo eres una herbívora-arrugaste el entrecejo, te estaba sacando de quicio, pero no podías enfrentarlo, no aun.

-no entrenare hoy contigo, me ire con hayato, y deberías ir a la enfermería-bufaste antes de caminar de vuelta a dino, te comenzaba a doler la cabeza por la actitud de ese sujeto, no lo notaste pero una leve sonrisa se formo en los labios de kyoya, inhalo profundamente y se dirigió a la enfermería de la mansión.

Lograste que dino aceptara ayuda de tus llamas del sol, y gracias al canguro de ryohei, logro curarse en poco tiempo, deseabas tener una caja de arma, mientras caminabas recordaste al joven de anoche.

_Flash back._

_Caminabas aburrida, al fin terminaste el entrenamiento con ryohei, y este temeroso se fue al hotel donde se quedaba a ver el estado de una tal kyoko, una chica que aun no conocías pero según el sol, era alguien buena y amable. Ya querías conocerla._

_Estabas metida en tus pensamientos cuando escuchaste a alguien grita a tus espaldas-¡cuidado!-lo próximo viste una gran cosa de metal, dirigiéndose a ti a gran velocidad, solo atinaste a tirarte al suelo, cubriendo tu cabeza con tus manos esperando el impacto, el cual no llego, abriste con lentitud los ojos, encontrándote con una mata de cabello rubio claro, una persona, ambos estaban en el suelo, el incado* frente a ti con ambos brazos estirados, y tu ahora sentada a sus espaldas._

_-¡no!-gruño-¡mosca malo, no puedes escapar!-lo regaño tal cual un perro, sorprendida te asomaste por su hombro viendo a lo que parecía ser un hombre regordete, pero cubierto de metal, traia una mascara y era increíblemente grande, te quedaste sin habla mientras que la bestia hacia unos ruidos y de inmediato se fue con lo que jurarías era su cabeza baja._

_-ufh..casi-el rubio se levanto y te miro, aun sentada y mirando a la dirección en la que el robot se iba._

_-perdónalo, siempre pasa, estas bien-te estiro una de sus manos, tu aun con la boca abierta, la tomaste sin despegar la vista de mosca, el cual movia sus brazos tal cual un niño pequeño cuando es regañado._

_-mhh..hola?-tu vista fue interrumpida por una mancha café que se movio por tu cara-ah..hola..-balbuceaste mirándolo, era un chico alto y delgado de no mas 18 años, traía un traje de mecanico y unas gafas de química, comia lo que parecía ser una paleta y usaba un solo guante, en su mano derecha, café._

_-estas bien-te miro de arriba abajo, te avergonzaste un poco, no estabas acostumbrada a que alguien y menos un hombre te mirara asi-si..no me paso nada, gracias-le sonreíste y por sus claras mejillas paso un leve tono carmín, que no notaste por estar arreglando tu ropa._

_-como te llamas?-te pregunto el joven lo miraste y luego miraste tus pies como caminabas-t/n-el te estrecho su mano, sorprendiéndote pero aun asi correspondiste el saludo-un gusto t/n..soy spanner*-sonrio y por fin se saco aquellas gafas, dejando ver unos hermosos ojos azules._

_-un gusto spanner, perteneces a vongola?-te apresuraste a preguntar, el pareció dudarlo un momento y asintió con una sonrisa-y tu de donde eres-ahora preguntaba con un tono de inseguridad, negaste energéticamente con la cabeza._

_-no no no, no soy mala pertenezco igual a vongola-movias tus manos frente a ti, spanner rio un momento-lo lamento, crei que eras una espia y que tendría que matarte-una gotita recorrió tu cara, como hablaba del tema con tanta sencillez, te recordaba a tu hermana._

_-y seria una gran lastima matar a alguien asi de linda-murmuro pro aun asi escuchaste su voz, mas no sus palabras-dijiste algo?-lo miraste y el negó sonrojado-no tienes fiebre?-tocaste su frente aumentando el color de su cara-n..no..solo tengo calor-meneo una de sus manos ante su cara y luego continuo a desabrochar su traje, hasta bajarlo a su cintura, abajo traia una musculosa blanca, el calor también subió a tus mejillas._

_-y..como entraste a vongola?-te pregunto de repente, llevaban un rato caminando y el silencio era incomodo-pues..un bebe me lo pidió-dijiste imaginando lo estúpido que sonó aquello, claro el color carmín subió a tus mejillas recordando la manera en que reborn te levanto._

_-oh..que bien, y como lo conociste, cual es tu llama-sonrio sacando una pequeña libreta, de seguro para anotar todo-pues…el solo vino a mi, y mi llama..-recordaste las palabras de tu hermana-mi llama es la neutra-el sonido de la libreta al suelo se escucho por los pasillos-ne..neutra?..la única que posee esa llama es maria-sus ojos estaban muy abiertos-pues..de echo ella es mi hermana-le sonreíste y este cayo sentado, te arrodillaste a su lado con una cara de curiosidad._

_-que paso?-le preguntaste y el balbuceo una cantidad de disparates incoherentes._

_-ma..maria es tu..he..hermana-su tono de voz era de miedo-si..por que?-apenas terminaste de hablar spanner te tomo de las manos-¡es imposible!-te sorprendiste-que cosa?-el negó repetidas veces con su cabeza._

_-que tu seas hermana se una chica tan aterradora-una luz imaginaria y un canto angelical se escucharon a las espaldas del chico, no eras la única que pensabas que tu hermana daba miedo._

_-en eso estamos de acuerdo..-sonreíste y levantaste tu pulgar-pero que te a echo?-el te hizo una señal de que salieran a caminar, al pobre rubio casi le da un ataque._

_-pues…cuando llego era –su voz se vio interrumpida por un pitido que sonaba en su bolsillo, miraron la prenda y de ahí saco un mini auricular-Spanner-san…te necesito en el laboratorio, mosca esta pateando todo-era la voz de un chico y se escuchaba aterrada._

_-ire..ah..ya voy-dijo y lanzo el auricular a sus espaldas, al parecer sin importarle-hablaremos mañana..nos vemos t/n-dijo y te hizo una seña con la mano antes de irse corriendo, le devolviste la seña antes que se fuera. Ahora sola y sin nada que hacer, el sueño volvió a tu ser asi que te fuiste a dormir._

_Fin flash back_

-ya se-te dijiste y corriste a donde imaginabas estaba tsuna, cuando llegaste a la oficina tocaste dos veces la puerta, un timido pase se escucho del otro lado y con una gran sonrisa te metiste a la habitación, sonrisa que se fue borrando mediante cada paso que dabas, llegaste frente a tsuna que no estaba solo, estaba gokudera, yamamoto y Bianchi, y sus gafas, los tres con una seria cara, tsuna tenia una cara de temor, y no era para mas, frente a ellos, y frente a ti, estaba claw, aquel rubio del aeropuerto.

Te quedaste estática, el muchacho te dedico una sonrisa juguetona, pero tu lo mirabas con odio-t/n-san..que haces aquí?..crei que estarías con hibari-san-la dulce voz de tsuna te saco de intentar matar al hombre con la mirada-paso un inconveniente…solo venia a preguntarte algo-caminaste un par de pasos, intentando pasar de largo a claw para llegar a salvo con el joven vongola y sus guardianes, pero el rubio tenia planes diferentes, apenas pasaste por su lado te tomo de la mano izquierda.

-un placer encontrarnos de nuevo-se inclino levemente y tus ojos se abrieron a mas no poder, su cara se acercaba a la tuya, apretaste la mandíbula mientras llamas del sol se concentraron en tu mano izquierda en el brazalete el cual comenzó a arder y de paso quemar la mano del rubio, el cual retrocedió un par de pasos quejándose, tu rápidamente fuiste jalada por las manos de Bianchi, quien en esos tres días se convirtió en tu otra madre, ocultándote tras ella.

-escorpión …no la ocultes, lastimo a uno de los guardianes de la famiglia Omarrie, ella y su hermana pasaran bajo nuestro juicio-hablo con enojo y algo de burla, un castaño de ojos verdes, quien se adentro en la habitación-no la lastimaras-dijo gokudera preparándose para atacar, yamamoto saco su caja de arma y tsuna se levanto.

-esto significa guerra vongola-dijo el castaño, lo miraste, era de unos 35 años mas o menos, tez blanca e intimidante mirada afilada.

-que aras tsuna-reborn apareció de bajo del escritorio del castaño, tsuna apretó la mandíbula - entrégala, y el pacto se cierra-hablo claw, lo fulminaste con la mirada y el te miro con superioridad, te aguantaste las ganas de meterle el bate de yamamoto por el trasero.

-y también el lugar donde esta oculta la huérfana-las palabras del castaño te dejaron helada, y no solo a ti, igual a tsuna yamamoto y gokudera.

-que huérfana?-te adelantaste un poco a Bianchi, ella tenia su mandíbula apretada-la chica esa..morena y de pelo castaño-los tres vongola se miraron sin entender, tsuna le dio una rápida mirada a reborn, el cual tenia a leon en la mano, listo para atacar, cosa que lo sorprendió.

-cual era su nombre?-claw saco una fotografía-maria herrera..Latinoamericana nacida en chile, actualmente de 16 años-dijo leyendo el reverso de la foto, luego la volteo y tus ojos se abrieron a la par.

- ¿¡maria!?/¿la estúpida mujer?/¿maria-san?/¿maria?-hablaron tu, gokudera, tsuna y yamamoto, sorprendidos pero mas sorprendida estabas tu.

Primero por que, le dijeron huérfana, claramente sus padres estaban con vida, segundo, su apellido es t/a no herrera, tercero ella es de (tu país) no de chile*, estabas confundida.

-ella no es huerfana..ella es mi hermana-la estruendosa risa del rubio te obligo a arrugar el entrecejo con ira-si?..eso crees. Será mejor que investigues sobre tu propia familia- te quedaste muda y bajaste la cabeza, ahora gokudera se gano frente a ti, reaccionaste levantando la mirada encontrándote con el peliplata que había activado su sistema C.A.i no entendiste hasta que un monton de dardos tranquilizantes cayeron al suelo.

-ustedes mismos han declarado la guerra atacando a una guardiana vongola-miraste al dueño de la voz, era tsuna en modo hyper, gokudera estaba frente a ti, Bianchi a tus espaldas con su poison cooking y yamamoto estaba preparando sus espadas.

-entonces esto es guerra…mandaremos a unos mensajeros para poner fecha al comienzo del encuentro, tienen un año-hablo el hombre castaño.

-kufufufu..asi que al fin podre matarte?-levantaste la cabeza al reconocer esa rara risa.

-mukuro-murmuraste y miraste a la puerta, el chico piña estaba preparado junto a su tridente.

-mukuro rokudo, guardián de la niebla de vongola, un gran oponente-hablo con una sonrisa claw-claw Omarrie, digno representante de la famiglia y al mismo tiempo guardián de la niebla, una basura de oponente-imito el tono de voz mukuro, soltaste una pequeña risa.

-tsk..moriras aquí y ahora-claw saco nuevamente esa navaja, pensaste en lo idiota que se veía, el con una navaja y mukuro con un tridente, pero tsuna y los demás no estaban para nada tranquilos.

-adelante-mukuro se coloco en posición y claw lanzo su navaja al aire, la seguiste con la mirada y sin que lo notaras, esta se transformo en una katana dorada, te sorprendiste y mucho.

-mukuro..ahora no-lo detuvo reborn, miraste al mencionado y este estaba emanando llamas indigo, llamas de la niebla.

-kufufufu..ya nos encontraremos-su voz melosa se esparció por el viento, tsuna suspiro con cierto alivio, gokudera apretaba un pobre cigarrillo en su mandíbula, yamamoto tenia su bate nuevamente en sus manos, y una gran sonrisa.

-mukuro siempre anima las cosas haha-rio y tsuna callo de espaldas-ju..judaime-gokudera lo atendió.

-bien, nos vamos…claw-el susodicho bufo y su navaja volvió a la normalidad, el hombr e castaño salió por la puerta de la oficina y el rubio lo siguió, pero antes se volteo y te miro con una sonrisa-ya nos veremos mi dulce t/n-te lanzo un beso tronado y se fue del lugar, te enrojeciste, pero de ira.

-dejenme con ella-escuchaste y miraste como Bianchi te colocaba una mano en tu hombro.

-si- reborn asintió y pateo fuera a tsuna, yamamoto y gokudera lo siguieron.

El pequeño bebe intercambio miradas con Bianchi, quien asintió levemente y te guio al sofá, reborn cerro la puerta y un silencio se formo entre ustedes.

-que pasa-tu mirada estaba algo apagada, no sabias la razón, o tal vez si.

-por que…aquel hombre me dijo esas cosas-hiciste referencia a tu hermana.

-t/n…aun que suene muy raro…es verdad-te alarmaste, tus ojos se abrieron y se comenzaron a humedecer-tranquila, ustedes si son hermanas-te acaricio suavemente la espalda, pero aun asi no entendías.

-no entiendo-miraste fijamente una mesita de café, donde había una pequeña flor purpura.

-tu..perteneces a la familia t/a…pero ella pertenece a los herrera..una antigua famiglia mafiosa, aliada con vongola.

-con vongola?-giraste aquella flor entre tus dedos aun mirándola, te parecía hipnotizarte.

-si..-murmuro, ahora te erguiste y la miraste fijamente.

-cuentame..que paso-le pediste, mas bien, ordenaste y la pelirosa sonrio-sera un gusto, pero prométeme que aun asi…que pase lo que pase, jamás odiaras a tu hermana-algo se apretó en tu pecho, como se atrevía a decirte algo asi, tu jamás odiarías a tu María, dijeran lo que dijeran la querías.

-nunca lo are-bianchi vio la determinación en tus ojos, sonrio levemente y asintió.

-lo que paso fue…

**Cha chan CHAAANNNN…tensión absoluta(¿ ok espero les haya gustado y perdon por la demora, EL OTRO CAP CONOCERAN LA HISTORIA TAN CONFUSAMENTE CONFUSA…perdón ewe c: .**

**Wiiii ya pertenecen a vongolaaaaaa wiiiii *les tira confeti* **

**No crei que ganaría el sensual de reborn, es tan odioso…*aura negra y salvaje aparece a sus espaldas***

**Ok ok es tan sensual e increíble(¿.**

**Aun asi lo amodoro, ya ok espero les haya gustado este desmadre kysseeessss *3***

**Oh oh oh lo olvidaba, necesito algunos oc's, si alguien quisiera participar necesito que me manden en reviews o pm esta ficha.**

**Nombre completo:**

**Edad:**

**Características físicas:**

**Características psicológicas: (ya saben su actitud y forma de ser)**

**Llama:**

**Arma:**

**Animal y el nombre:**

**Gustos tanto en comida y música, como en genero:**

**Familiaridad con el pers. Principal.**

**Pareja:**

**La serie será de khr (lógico da..okno) y crossover de snk..siempre quise una asi ewe.**

**Tres muchacho' estarán ocupados, serán hibari, Alaude y Ricardo vongola los demás están a su merced, *les tira a los chicos(¿***

**Abra una pareja homo que amo y adoro jeanmaru *-* via el jeanmaruu *saca banderines y los agita***

**Hermana: ¡CONTROLATE! *saca la chacla***

**NO MANITA CON LA CHANCLA NO…señoras y señoritas..mi hermana…invitada de hoy.. *saca cartel de aplausos***

**Hermana: hola hola..se me están quemando los frijoles…adiós.**

**Tiene pánico escénico..aun asi gracias por venir.**

**Spanner: curioso ya que significa en ingles y español estas herramientas de llave para apretar tuercas, igual a las paletas que el come, ironía que quería compartirles(¿**

**Incado: es estar de cuclillas, no se si comprendan pero palabritas que se me pegan**

**Chile: bueno la cosa es que esto cuenta para los que sean de otros países, si por algún misterio del mundo alguien que lee mi fic es de chilito, SALUDINES…y omitas aquella parte, la historia es al misma sin eso ewe. **

**Gracias por leer :3**

**Contestando reviews.**

**thania22: sii es super y sensualemtne tentador ewe, pero calma la familia vendrá después, lo prometo :3**

**Yuya kinomoto: oh enserio? QUE HERMOSO impacte a alguien me siento importante okno gracias por ller y espero este te haya gustado tanto *-* me emocionas eres mi preferida(¿ okno. Saludos, y si, quirei esta tan re weno(¿, ya intentare dibujar algo como es el, tanto en forma humana como en gatito..na solo humana no me van bien los gatos.. ewe.**

**Sheblunar: siiii lo se es toda una gana corazones ewe okno pero tu no te quedas atrás toda una sensual wii ya tienes la llama del sol, ya sabes lo que se viene ;3 **

**Estos son todos gracias nuevamente byee :3**

**Primera ves que los pido pero me gustaría que mas gente deje reviews, no es por mendigar o algo asi, solo quiero saber que opinan los demás c: adiosh**

**Yo fuera ….**


	6. el pasado (parte 1)

**BOOOOMM BEIBE, YA VOLVI(¿ okno perdón por tardarme tanto, pero me raptaron por vacaciones de fiestas patrias D': fue horrible ;n;.**

**Pero ya bueno, estoy happy de poder volver a escribir, espero entiendan lo que leerán a continuación y recuerden, si la vida te da la espalda, agárrale las nalgas :3**

_**Parte 1-**_

-lo que paso fue…-bianchi hizo un pequeño silencio, un silencio que te estaba matando de la tensión, estabas ansiosa, pero no unas ansias buenas, eran ansias de miedo.

-fue..-murmuraste y ella comenzó.

-hace unos cuatro años….

_Flash back…-_

_Era una noche oscura, lluviosa, fría, lo único que resonaba por aquellas calles de esa pequeña ciudad, eran los pasos de una joven pelinegra de 12 años y piel morena, lloraba con desconsuelo mientras caminaba, el miedo que sentía era notable._

_-ma..mama-sollozaba abrazándose a si misma buscando un poco de calor, el rojo carmín de su ropa le hacia resaltar entre la oscuridad, mientras apretaba bajo su ropa una pequeña caja._

_-aguanta-la joven de ojos negros, se detuvo frente a un callejón, miro a todos los lugares en busca de alguna señal de vida, pero nadie apareció, seco un poco sus mejillas y se adentro en aquel lugar._

_-traje..lo que me pidió señor-murmuro acercándose a un hombre mayor, castaño y de ojos grises._

_-tráelo aquí pequeño-la voz del hombre sonó paternal, pero la maldad se veía en sus ojos._

_-s..si-la pequeña se acerco y le entrego aquella caja, el castaño miro su ropa y sonrio complacido._

_-esa..es sangre?-pregunto con total ironia._

_-mi..mi madre..salio de mi mama..ayúdela ahora por favor-apenas y con fuerza se sujeto del brazo del mayor, el cual la miro con desprecio._

_-no tengo motivos..ademas un simple mocoso no me sirve para nada-su mirada era de total asco, como si la joven tuviera plaga._

_-pero..no soy un mocoso…tengo 12..y soy una…-se detuvo al recordar las palabras de su mama._

"_jamás le digas a nadie que eres una niña…hasta que te lo permitamos" _

_-una?-el hombre chasqueo los dedos y de inmediato dos jóvenes de unos 15 años la apresaron, no tenia fuerza y eso le hacia imposible liberarse._

_-una que?-el de ojos grises se acerco hasta quedar a la altura de la apresada niña._

_-s… ¡soy un chico!-grito apretando sus ojos, sus manos fueron apretadas con mas fuerza y de repente, su cabello, corto en ese momento, fue jalado hacia atrás, junto a su cabeza._

_-un chico..no me sirve para nada-al decir eso, el hombre mayor coloco un objeto de filo en su cuello, la pequeña tenia miedo, sus ojos se posaron en un joven, al final del callejón, su corta visión no le dejaba verle el rostro, pero su cabello era de un rubio vivo y brillante, tenia un abrigo verdoso y tenia lo que parecía ser una cuerda en sus manos._

_-¡no se atrevan!-grito corriendo hacia ellos, tropezando por error en el camino._

_Pause flash back._

-esa chica..era-algunas lagrimas se acumularon en tus ojos.

-si…era maria a los 12-bianchi te entrego un blanco pañuelo, te secaste aquellas traicioneras gotas que resbalaban por tus mejillas y te acomodaste al momento que recordaste algo, tu cara se ilumino un poco.

-tropezó….entonces el era- estabas sin creerlo, acaso podia ser?.

-si…era dino a los 16 años-bianchi mostro una ligera sonrisa a pesar de su serio semblante, agarraste tus manos como la típica enamorada.

-que lindooooo dino y maria se conocieron desde esa edad, y dino la salvo..yo quisiera que alguien me salve igual-dijiste a la ligera, pero desde afuera un pequeño, grande, grupo de personas escuchaban atentos, también querían saber de su amiga, y de paso saber algo de ti.

-si..es muy romantico, ya quisiera que mi marshall me salvara igual-bianchi se sonrojo levemente, ahora la miraste.

-marshall?..acaso Bianchi esta saliendo con alguien-usaste un tono picaro de voz y Bianchi se sonrojo aun mas.

-es..solo un amigo-reiste ante eso y ella se volvió a acomodar.

-que paso luego-recibiste un baso de jugo y lo bebiste con lentitud, a cada sorbo tu mente intentaba aclararse, y concentrarse.

-bueno..dino les grito que no lo hicieran, pero como es de torpe sin sus subordinados, se cayo ridículamente y aquellas personas, lo capturaron igual…..-

_Go flash back._

_-asi que otro mocoso apareció-el hombre castaño le propino una fuerte patada al pobre cavallone, haciéndolo perder todo el aire._

_-de.. ¡dejenlo por favor!-maria sollozaba, se sentía aun mas culpable._

_-oh que mocoso, no sirves para nada-un joven, de casi 14 años rubio, le pateo el estomago igual, maria soltó todo el aire que contenían sus pulmones y se dejo caer al suelo, el otro niño de 15 y cabello azul corto, que la sujetaba la dejo caer y la miro con desprecio._

_-eres un hombre y ya lloras, que __**inservible**__- remarco el rubio aquella hiriente palabra, la pelinegra solo podía escuchar los gemidos de dolor de dino, y eso…._

"_**yo se que puedes..diles quien eres**__" una voz se escucho en su cabeza, era muy parecida a la suya, y le incitaba a obedecer._

_-una..chica-murmuro recuperando el aire, la golpiza a dino se detuvo y fue jalada por un brazo hacia el aire, quedando suspendida al momento que se quejaba del dolor en su brazo._

_-me..duele-fue ignoraba encontrándose asi con una gris mirada, fría como el hielo._

_-repitelo-ordeno el mayor, los dos jóvenes la miraban algo asombrados, y el rubio estaba intentando recuperar el aire._

_-soy…soy una chica-murmuro y el hombre sonrió, la soltó haciéndola caer al duro suelo._

_-si me serviras después de todo…curen a su madre-ordeno y los chicos asintieron desapareciendo entre las sombras._

_Maria al escuchar eso, sonrio débilmente, pero con alivio, le dedico una leve mirada al joven, quien parecía haber perdido la consciencia ya que estaba respirando con agitación tendido boca abajo._

_-t..tu..-se intento acercar pero aquel hombre la detuvo._

_-no malgastes tu tiempo..señorina di Omarrie-sonrio y maria no logro entender sus palabras, pero aun asi se solto del agarre y corrió a dino._

_-e..estas bien..resiste por favor-lo movio y el joven levanto la mirada, la joven se sonrojo levemente al ver lo apuesto que era, su cara a pesar de estar dañada y amoratada, tenia su encanto._

_-estoy..bien..-sonrio sentándose, mientras le dedicaba una mortal mirada al mayor, quien sonreía con superioridad._

_Al poco tiempo, aparecieron los niños y los tres desaparecieron, maria llevo al joven dino a su hogar mientras este se presentaba, notando que su madre ahora estaba inconsciente sobre su cama, pero sin ningún rasguño._

_Maria curo, o intento, curar a dino el cual estaba encantado con un trato tan atento y delicado por parte de una chica, que no quería lanzársele encima claro esta._

_-dino..quieres que llame a una ambulancia?-el mencionado negó, mostrándole una bella sonrisa a la menor, la cual se coloro de un lindo tono carmín._

_-como te llamas-maria lo miro y sonrio-maria jose…maria jose herrera-dino sonrio y acaricio la mejilla de su "salvadora", la cual solto un pequeño quejido, su mejilla tenia un leve rasguño pero le dolia demasiado._

_-ahora es mi turno-dino tomo del botiquín que estaba en la mesa, una curita y llamo a maria, la cual obediente se acerco hasta su lado, el cavallone acerco su rostro demasiado a la joven y antes que esta retrocediera le beso la mejilla con delicadeza, maria acepto aquel beso como una muestra de gratitud, aun que el pecho de dino, saltaba con desenfreno, por primera vez en su vida, sentía algo asi._

_Se separo de la cara de la joven y coloco aquella curita en el lugar herido, la morena sonrió tiernamente y se levanto a guardar el botiquín desidida a ir a guardarlo a la habitación de invitados, dino en eso se quedo en la sala, y desde que llego, por primera vez, noto tal escena._

_La sala estaba echa un desastre, había mucha sangre en la alfombra, los sofás estaban tirados por todas partes, menos en el que estaba sentado, una de las ventanas estaba rota y las cortinas rasgadas, se imagino que aquellas personas hicieron algo asi._

_-DINO-escucho desde arriba, asustado e ignorando el dolor de su cuerpo, corrió escaleras arriba hasta llegar a un pasillo, donde maria estaba parada frente a una puerta, el botiquín estaba en el suelo, y la chica no se movía, estaba quieta y temblaba ligeramente._

_-maria que pa-detuvo sus palabras al ver la habitación que maria miraba, uso toda su voluntad para no vomitar._

_En aquel lugar estaban dos..tres..cuatro cuerpos, destrozados, una total carnicería, de quien eran esos cuerpos, no lo sabían._

_-pa..papa-ok ahora si lo sabia, maria comenzó a dar temblorosos pasos dentro de la habitación, hasta detenerse en lo que quedaba de una persona, moreno y pelinegro, de unos 45 años, su cuello estaba cortado, su torso estaba como un alfiletero de tantos cuchillos, sus ojos carmín desorbitados, sus piernas y caderas no existían, y sus órganos estaban desparramados en aquel gigante charco de sangre._

_-maria..-murmuro con tristeza, tal ves por pertenecer a la mafia el estaba acostumbrado, pero la chica no, y eso lo noto al ver sus ojos, llenos de lagrimas, su cara pálida, y asustada._

_-no..no..ahahahahaha-comenzo a reir, dino se sorprendió, no entendía los motivos de su risa._

_Maria se deslizo hasta quedar junto a su padre, sentada sobre sus piernas, sus lagrimas no paraban de salir pero continuaba riendo._

_-papa…no te duermas en el suelo, mañana te dolerá la espalda y quiero que sufras asi -llevo su mano derecha a su rostro mientras apretujaba su cabello, dino tomo su teléfono y marco un numero._

_-¡Romario…ven ahora, rastrea mi llamada!-corto de inmediato y se agacho al lado de maria._

_-por que…es..es mi culpa…ES MI MALDITA CULPA-se levanto y aparto a dino, el cual la miro con sorpresa._

_-NO MEREZCO TU COMPASION, NO QUIERO A NADIE..MORIRAN TODOS- corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la entrada, donde choco con una hombre mayor, de unos 30 años __**(Romario es un sensual treintañero(¿)**__ el cual la sujeto por los brazos por la sorpresa._

_-boss-llamo a dino, quien estaba atrás de la joven, sus heridas, cortes, se estaban abriendo, por suerte no eran graves._

_-APARTATE-maria desprendió una gran cantidad de llamas de colores blanco y negro, una gran sensación de miedo y calma lleno los cuerpo de Romario y Dino._

_-suéltala-dino murmuro ganándose la atención de su subordinado -¡ROMARIO SUELTALA AHORA!-Romario se sorprendió por la frialdad de su jefe, pero comprendió mejor cuando dino se le tiro encima alejándolo de la chica, cayendo en el transcurso, y notando como alrededor de maria, las cosas comenzaban a arder, a congelarse, ah cambiar de forma, y por ultimo a explotar._

_-que..que tipo de atributo es ese-murmuro Romario, María grito con dolor y luego se apaciguo, las llamas disminuyeron hasta concentrarse en su frente, su cabello se movia levemente por la brisa que aquel poder liberaba._

_-Cavallone Dino…jefe de la famiglia Cavallone, idiota hasta el máximo punto si no esta con sus subordinados-describió María, se volteo y su mirada era seria y calmada __**(como la de tsuna en su modo Hyper)**__ sus ojos eran de un color carmín, y en su frente lucia una llama blanca y negra, Dino y Romario estaban sorprendidos de que ella supiera todo eso._

_-Romario…subordinado mas leal de Cavallone, le tiene cariño a su jefe tal un padre a su hijo-volvio a describir, camino a paso lento hasta ellos dos y se coloco de cuclillas frente a ellos._

_-Cavallone Dino, Romario…no se metan en esto o moriran-dijo eso mirando un punto fijo en el suelo, sus palabras dejaron helados a Cavallone y a Romario, la chica se levanto y camino calmadamente hasta desaparecer de la vista de un preocupado y asustado Rubio._

_-Romario..vamos-el mencionado asintió saliendo del trance y cerrando y asegurando la casa de la menor, siguió corriendo a su jefe._

_Pause flash back_

-e..entonces…ella…-tu voz temblaba, con solo imaginarte lo que en ese momento sintió tu hermana, hacia que tu sangre hirviera, y no eras la única, desde afuera, el grupo de guardianes estaba en shock al imaginar toda esa parte del relato, al igual que un carnívoro escuchaba desde afuera, hasta el pequeño hibird estaba acongojado.

-si..su familia fue atacada por los Omarrie, lo que buscaban era un atributo especial, el neutro, que en un momento de descuido dejaron escapar el secreto que una de sus hijas lo poseía, esas cuatro personas, eran el padre de María, y sus dos hermanos menores, su otra hermana era mayor, y era la que todos creían que poseía el atributo neutro, ya que maria siempre fingió ser un chico, por ordenes de su familia, el atributo neutro tiene cualidades especiales, cuando llega a su máximo punto puede provocar esos efectos, de explotar todo, pero también tiene la capacidad del detector, se centra en un punto fijo de otra persona, en su mente mas que nada, y aprende todo su pasado y parte de su futuro -bianchi explico un poco mas claro, abriste la boca y aspiraste una gran bocanada de aire, la miraste y su mirada era nostálgica.

-que..paso luego-temiste preguntar, no estabas segura de querer saber mas, pero una pequeña parte de ti si quería, y esa fue la que hablo.

-luego de eso, maria llego al escondite de los Omarrie con ayuda de su atributo, ella prácticamente no era consiente de lo que hacia, su llama y la ira dominaron su cuerpo….

_Go flash back._

_-ALEJEN A ESA MOCOSA DE MIERDA DEL JEFE-gritaba un hombre vestido de traje, mientras disparaba a la morena, quien a paso calmado se acercaba a aquel rincón en la habitación, su cuerpo entero, cubierto de sangre ajena y propia, a sus espaldas, una escena digna de una guerra, cadáveres por doquier, quemados, fríos, destruidos._

_-no te conviene acercarte pequeña-el hombre castaño, acompañado de los dos niños del callejón, pero ahora había otro joven, de mas o menos la edad de Dino, peli azul largo y lacio, piel clara y ojos avellana, estaban tras un muro protector creado por atributos de niebla, cortesía del niño rubio._

_-por que?..ya no tengo nada con lo que me puedas atacar y debilitar-su tranquila voz, enfrió la sangre del hombre que le disparaba._

_-mierda..no tengo balas..BOS-no pudo continuar, la sangre salió en un intento de respiro del tipo, miro con lentitud su pecho, perfectamente perforado por una espada, miro a su jefe quien aun tenia aquella sonrisa, y callo de frente, el arma desapareció de inmediato y maria continuo con su camino, su llama cada vez se hacia mas fuerte._

_-tengo un trato para ti Siñorina- la morena se detuvo, y el chico peliazul se paro frente al hombre, con una mirada extraña._

_-el es Marcelo, Marcelo Omarrie, mi hijo y futuro jefe de mi famiglia, su llama es atractiva y peculiar, posee la llama del cielo y de la tierra, única en su especie y de seguro podrá protegerte, dime, aceptas ser la futura esposa del jefe Omarrie-el joven marcelo se inclino levemente, su mirada era de temor y comprensión, María comprendió que aquel chico estaba asustado, en su mirada también viola bondad, por un momento su ira se calmo._

_-moriras ahora Joaquín Omarrie-el castaño se retorció un poco al ver que la chica se negaba._

_-bien..no me dejas otra opción mi pequeña María- la mencionada se sorprendió un poco al escuchar su nombre de la boca de tal despreciable sujeto ¿como es que lo sabia?._

_-¡María!-esa voz, miro a una puerta tras ellos, y un hombre traía a su madre agarrada del cabello, su cara tenia algo de sangre y el motivo era que aquel hombre estaba herido por haberla raptado._

_-¡mama!-la llama de maria se fue, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y se derrumbo al suelo._

_-claw…decide, la quieres?-miro a su hijo, este negó, no se veía interesado._

_-bien..marcelo..es tuya-el joven se acerco a ella, pero no la toco, solo la miro con preocupación._

_-padre..esto no esta bien-maria lo miro y parecía que lloraría._

_-no eres digno..-murmuro el hombre, y la madre de maria fue arrojada junto a Joaquín quien la tomo del cabello y coloco un cuchillo en su garganta._

_-acepta..o ella morirá-la chica se levanto como pudo, con ayuda de marcelo, quien la dejo de inmediato y lo miro._

_-y..yo..acepto..no..no le hagas daño-estiro una de sus manos a marcelo, quien la tomo con delicadeza y a pesar de la sangre que goteaba de quela joven mano, la beso, con ternura, y luego coloco un anillo en su dedo anular, era plateado y simple, "hermoso" diría maria si no fuera por esa situación._

_-hechízalo ya claw-el mencionado y detestable rubio hizo un movimiento de manos y el anillo brillo un poco, luego se calmo y maria se aparto._

_-que le hiciste-pregunto sin sonar tan ruda, tenia que controlarse._

_-no te lo podrás quitar, ese anillo te perseguirá a donde vallas, mira una prueba, Marcelo-el joven tomo su mano, saco el anillo y lo lanzo por una ventana, el anillo a los pocos momentos volvió a aparecer en la mano de maria, dejándola algo sorprendida._

_-b..bien…ahora..mi madre..-se acerco con lentitud hasta quedar frente a la mujer, quien sollozaba de miedo, y felicidad de que su hija estuviera bien._

_María y su madre estiraron los brazos, dispuesta a abrazarse. _

_-y..ya mama..volvamos a ca-no pudo terminar, el shock no la dejaba terminar, un gran chorro de sangre mancho su cara, la cabeza de su madre fue jalada con violencia hacia atrás y un gran corte se hizo presente en su cuello._

_-ma..mama…-balbuceo en shock._

_-¡padre..que hiciste!-grito Marcelo, claw rio con burla al ver lo débil de su hermano mayor, y el otro chico peliazul sonrio ampliamente, Joaquín sonrio al ver la cara horrorizada de María._

_-por..que…lo prometiste….-murmuro tomando entre sus pequeños brazos, el cuerpo de su fallecida madre._

_-eso..es una lección, nunca confíes en otras personas, siempre te lastimaran-se acerco y susurro aquellas palabras al oído de la niña, la cual comenzó a temblar._

"_**matalos…te quitaron todo..MATALOS Y QUE SUFRAN" **__grito una voz en su interior, nuevamente la ira se apodero de su ser._

_-moriras…MORIRAS AHORA-grito y sus ojos se tornaron carmesí, su cabello se movía con furia al momento que una gran llama apareció en su frente, era mayor que la anterior, ahora cubria todo su cuerpo._

_-¡ataque di tempesta!-grito estirando sus manos hacia el mayor, quien con mucha suerte logro esquivar tal golpe, que termino destruyendo la pared._

_-e..ese ataque..-murmuro y miro a los dos niños._

_-claw, Francesco, derríbenla-señalo a maria, quien estaba juntando llamas en sus manos._

_-de inmediato-dijo el tal Francesco, adelantándose a claw, saco un latigo de su chaqueta, y le dio de lleno en la cara a la joven, pero esta con suerte y se inmuto._

_-co..como-balbuceo, y a los pocos segundos, cayo al suelo, muerto._

_Una perforación en su frente apareció lentamente, el suelo y su alrededor de cubrió de sangre, mientras era observado por Joaquín y los demás niños._

_-co..como puedes..mataste a un niño, no tienes culpa ni consciencia- reclamo el jefe Omarrie, marcelo lo miro con desprecio y claw estaba asustado._

_-lo dices tu…que mataste a toda mi familia..combo di cielo-hablo mirando al suelo, su alrededor comenzó a distorsionarse y el piso a arder, Joaquín conocía ese estado, era peligroso y era mejor retirarse._

_-vámonos..ahora-los jóvenes asintieron y claw corrió junto a su padre, Marcelo miro con preocupación a María, quien sollozaba con el ceño fruncido, mientras los miraba correr, el peli azul negó con la cabeza y acompaño en la carrera a su padre._

_-mueran…mueran-sollozaba la joven, a lo lejos apareció un rubio acompañado de un hombre mayor, que al ver en ese estado a maria, corrieron para alcanzarla._

_-María-grito Dino al momento que la herrera se desplomo al suelo, su alrededor se apago, todo volvió a la normalidad, revelando asi la escena del lugar._

_-Ro..Romario…vámonos de aquí-el mencionado asintió y ayudo a su jefe a llevar a la morena a un carro, que a los pocos momentos llego, negra, con el escudo Cavallone._

_Pause flash back._

-q..que..ese..hombre hizo todo eso..-balbuceaste en shock, no entendías como tu hermana soporto todo eso, pero lo que no entendías es como ella nunca te menciono algo asi, o por que nunca intento asesinar a esa famiglia.

-si..pero eso no es todo-bianchi continuo, la miraste y negaste, no querías saber mas, no creías soportarlo, te sentías llena de sentimientos, frustración, ira, dolor.

-entiendo que no quieras saber, pero pienso que es mejor continuar-bianchi te miro, suspiraste y te abrazaste a ti misma, lo que no sabias, es que Bianchi sabia que los demás estaban afuera, tanto hibari, como los demás vongola.

-"con que..eso paso"- pensó Hibari desde afuera, te miro con algo de preocupación, aun que aquel sentimiento desapareció, la preocupación es de herbívoros.

-luego de eso..maria estuvo inconsciente tres días, su fuerza se fue demasiado rápido al liberar aquella llama….

_Go flash back._

_La joven pelinegra, despertó con pereza, se sentó en la cama y con despreocupación, llego a la cocina, donde los subordinados de Dino la miraron asombrados, la habían visto pero ella no a ellos._

_-buen dia familia-saludo con una sonrisa mientras sacaba una caja de leche, y salía de la cocina, dejando totalmente impresionados a los hombres._

_-acaso..nos dijo familia?..-hablo uno de ellos, los demás solo asintieron._

_-Buon Giorno boss-saludo Romario al joven rubio, que revisaba algunos papeles._

_-Buon Giorno Romario-saludo sin despegarse de sus papeles._

_-que hace boss?-el pelinegro se acerco y Dino le mostro los papeles._

_-Marco..herrera?-leyó extrañado, al lado de aquella imagen estaba maria, Dino asintió._

_-ella esta registrada como un chico, pero según lo que logre averiguar del CEDEF, su sexo fue protegido por parte de su familia-el Cavallone cruzo sus dedos, apoyo los brazos en el escritorio, y coloco su cabeza en sus manos como soporte, mientras miraba los papeles._

_-pues..eso debe ser por aquel atributo, les pediré a los del CEDEF que averigüen mas-propuso y Dino nego._

_-no Romario..ya no quiero darle vueltas al asunto, dejemos que se quede, e inscribámosla como si fuera mi hermana-Dino propuso aquella idea, Romario noto que no era tan mala, después de todo la joven necesitaba todo el apoyo posible._

_-lo que diga boss-se inclino levemente y dino sonrió nuevamente, de pronto la puerta se abrió, apareciendo una joven pelinegra, vestida con la pijama de Dino, provocándole un gran sonrojo a este._

_-¡po..por que estas de pie…deberías estar en cama!-se alarmo y a empujones se la llevo de vuelta a la cama, donde María lo quedo mirando._

_Un silencio incomodo se formo, la chica comenzó a ver televisión, y Dino no se apartaba de su lado, paso una hora y la voz de la morena rompió el silencio._

_-tu..eres mi hermano cierto-acerco su rostro al del rubio, y este se torno de un color carmín._

_-he..hermano?-pregunto a si mismo, maria escucho y asintió._

_-dime..yo..como me llamo-la Mirada de maria se torno carmesí nuevamente, Dino se alarmo._

_-¡Donde están mis padres!-grito y Romario entro por la puerta, con un hábil movimiento noqueo a la morena, Dino aun en shock balbuceo algunas cosas._

_-q..que pa-Romario lo interrumpió, con una voz seria._

_-perdió la memoria-Romario comenzó a explicarle a su jefe._

_-La subconsciente de María oculto aquella realidad donde toda su familia esta muerta, ella necesita aferrarse a algo y ese algo, fue usted hace unos minutos, pero al mismo tiempo, necesita que su familia le entregue afecto, usted boss, no la reconoció como su hermana, parte de su pasado salió a la luz, el pasado donde sus padres desaparecieron, por eso reacciono de esa manera-Dino asintió sorprendido, Romario continuo- no podremos aceptarla, pero hace unos momentos una familia se comunico con nosotros-Dino lo miro con sorpresa-esa familia es parte del CEDEF..venga conmigo boss, ella no despertara hasta mañana, el golpe fue fuerte-el hombre se retiro acompañado de su jefe, llegaron a la salsa donde un hombre y una mujer los estaba esperando._

_-boss…ellos son la famiglia T/A…están dispuesto a hacerse cargo de María, y aceptarla como su hija-Romario señalo a al pareja, quienes le sonrieron al Cavallone, este les devolvió la sonrisa, confundido._

_Pause flash back._

Bianchi detuvo su relato, estabas comprendiendo algo mejor, pero ella se detuvo y se puso de pie.

-bien..creo que es hora de hacer la cena…vamos-te miro y te levantaste-e..espera Bianchi…esa familia..eran mis padres?-la miraste con desesperación, ella asintió.

-no te preocupes, continuare contándote mas tarde, mientras tenemos que ir a comer, no has comido nada-se dirigió a la puerta, y toco dos veces, no sabias el por que, pero los de afuera si, todos se dispersaron a una increíble velocidad sin dejar rastro.

-bien..vamos-murmuraste saliendo y Bianchi te miro preocupada-no te preocupes, entenderás todo-ella puso una de sus manos en tu espalda y la acaricio suavemente, asentiste y caminaron juntas hasta la cocina, donde había una joven de cabello negro azulado, quien estaba de espaldas a ustedes.

-Lal..ella es t/n..es la hermana de tu estudiante-la mujer llamada Lal, se volteo, la reconociste de inmediato, ella era la chica que salía en las fotografías que María te enviaba en sus correos, sonreíste y ella te mostro una ligera sonrisa.

-un gusto t/n...tu hermana me a contado sobre ti-su voz sonó maternalmente, notaste el cariño en sus palabras y sonreíste-igualmente, mi hermana siempre me mostraba fotos de usted-ella movió ligeramente su mano-no me trates de usted, me hace sentir vieja-reiste un poco, Bianchi sonreía mientras sacaba algunas cosas del refrigerador, pero pronto comenzaste a sentirte mareada.

-e..ese..olor…-murmuraste balanceándote, Lal te sujeto y te mojo la cara haciéndote reaccionar.

-¡bianchi..no cocines, yo y t/n cocinaremos!-la mujer de cabello azulado prácticamente echo a patadas a la pelirosa de la cocina, miraste la poison cooking en la mesa y entendiste tu mareo.

-¡Lal..te encontré, kora!-grito alguien desde la puerta, miraste hacia Lal y estaba con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas, y su cara de nerviosismo era única y digna de fotografiar.

-¡co..colonello no grites!-regaño Lal tomando una pose de autoridad, sonreíste ante aquel cambio de animo, y recordaste a tu hermana, un monton de preguntas volvieron a tu mente, ignorando las voces de Lal y del tal colonello, repasaste.

María era la única sobreviviente de su familia.

Perdió su memoria.

Tus padres la "adoptaron".

Ese tal chico claw, es el mismo que te "ataco" en el aeropuerto.

Esta.."casada" con otro chico.

Dino la salvo y ella ni lo recuerda.

¿Cómo estará ahora?.

Todo eso y mas pasaba por tu cabeza, levantaste la cabeza, solo para encontrarte con un chico rubio, frente a ti, que mantenía abrazada a Lal por el hombro con su brazo derecho.

-y ella quien es, kora-te señalo desvergonzado e ignorando tu buena educación, le tiraste una cuchara, que le llego directo en la frente dejándole una linda marca redonda y roja.

-¡E..ESO ME TOMO DESPREVENIDO, KORA!-grito sobándose el lugar golpeado, mientras tu y Lal reian.

Al final ella te presento al joven, era su marido, se casaron hace poco tiempo, ambos eran arcobalenos y luego de la batalla, al fin pudieron estar juntos.

-_itadakimasu_- pronunciaron todos en la mesa, mas tu estabas sorprendida, Hibari Kyoya, el mas temido "carnívoro" estaba en la mesa junto a ustedes, eso no es de dios.

-oh..esta muy bueno..se puede preguntar quien cocino?-tsuna con una sonrisa te miro, sonreíste y miraste tu plato, no entendías como un poco de pasta sorprendía tanto, acercaste algo de la masa a tu boca, y era delicioso, no sabias que tenias aquellas habilidades.

-cocine yo-hablo Bianchi de la nada, la miraste y ella tenia una traicionera sonrisa en los labios, no entendías hasta que Gokudera y tsuna escupieron todo y comenzaron a beber lo que parecía ser zumo de fresas.

Tu reias al ver su reacción-es broma, fui yo y Lal, pero Bianchi se encargo de las bebidas-sonreíste con maldad, ahora todos, incluyendo a colonello, escupieron sus bebidas, no pudiste aguantar mas y comenzaste a reir sin control, te parecía muy divertida aquella reacción.

-es broma…Bianchi no toco nada-Lal intentaba no reir, pero una que otra carcajada se le escapaba.

-tu…. ¡estúpida mujer!-te reclamo hayato jalando tus mejillas, tsuna intentaba calmarlo, yamamoto reia y las chicas, lal y Bianchi, sonreían mirándose cómplices, colonello y reborn intentaban respirar adecuadamente.

-lo..shiento-te disculpaste y le jalaste las mejillas a gokudera, ahora ambos se deformaban la cara graciosamente.

-shueltame eshtupida mujer…me averguenshash frente al judaimme-te solto por fin hayato, y tu le estiraste un poco mas para luego soltarlo.

-que ruidoso-hibari se levanto de la mesa, lo miraste y notaste como aun tenia una curita en su cara, querías hablar con el, asi que frente a la sorprendida mirada de todos, lo tomaste del brazo y lo sacaste hasta el jardín trasero.

Estaba atardeciendo y se veía hermoso, habían caminos adornados por sakuras que recién florecían **(lo olvide..aqui, hibai ya no sufre del sakura kura)** y habían algunas flores de loto que flotaban en un pequeño riachuelo rodeado de piedras para sentarse, se dirigieron ahí y viste una enredadera de las mismas flores rosa.

-Hibari..tengo que-el te interrumpió, miraba fijamente un pequeño capullo de loto, pero era diferente, tenia un color marron, estaba marchito, no sabias el por que, pero te recordó a tu hermana.

-que sientes por mi-pregunto de repente, te asombraste y te sonrojaste por aquella pregunta, mientras el seguía con su mirada seria y fría, mirando y girando aquel pequeño capullo.

-me agradas si eso quieres saber-te sentaste en una de las piedras, el se sentó frente a ti, apoyando su espalda en el muro de la enredadera de lotos.

-no me refiero a eso, me refiero a esos sentimientos herbívoros…al amor-te miro y te tensaste, su mirada era seria pero tenia un toque de cariño, tragaste una gran bocanada de aire y negaste.

-a..amor…es muy pronto para decir eso..-lo miraste, el mostro una pequeña sonrisa-y tu..que sientes por mi hermana-tu mirada cambio por una seria, el volvió a mirar aquel capullo.

-no lo se-wow..eso te sorprendió, nunca esperaste esa respuesta, ni mucho menos la nostálgica mirada que le daba a la flor.

-como no lo sabes…-interrogaste-que no lo se…cuando la conocí, ella fue amable conmigo, y a pesar de que intentaba alejarla, ella siempre volvia-lo viste suspirar, ok nunca creíste vivir para ver algo asi, pero te sentías feliz, de que no fuera tan cerrado contigo.

-pero..puede ser cariño de amigos-ideaste un pequeño plan, tenias que descubrirlo TODO y sabias como.

-eso pensé, ella no es una herbívora común, anda con carnívoros, y se comporta como herbívora, pero hay excepciones, hay veces en las que es una carnívora total-volvió a mirar el capullo, sonreíste, ya casi.

-y por que atacaste a Dino..que sentiste- solo un poco mas.

-me…sentí con ira..me dieron ganas de morder hasta la muerte a ese carnívoro, y a todos los que hicieran algo asi-oh si, ya lo solto todo, "algo asi" hablaba del beso de Dino y tu hermana, pero solo faltaba que lo dijera fuerte y claro a tus oídos.

-mi querido Hibari..esos son celos-cruzaste tus brazos y muy pronto una afilada mirada se clavo en ti.

-esos son sentimientos de herbívoros- lo miraste y sonreíste ampliamente, -"GRACIAS DIOS"- pensaste, el rostro de kyoya era adornado por un leve tono carmesí.

-pues digas lo que digas, te ayudare-que mala eres, ya ibas a ayudar a Dino, pero también querías ayudar a Kyoya, no podías decidirte, y eso que aun estaban Kirei y Alaude, el hermano de Kyoya.

-que popular eres maria-murmuraste lo suficientemente bajo para solo tu escuchar, si supieras que ella no es la única.

-ayudarme?-asentiste-te ayudare para ganarte nuevamente el sensual corazón de mi hermanita-te levantaste señalando aquel capullo, Hibari lo miro y sonrio, el pensaba igual sobre el capullo.

-lo que digas..no me importa-te dijo mas lo ignoraste.

-bien..seremos amigos si?..no mas peleas-te inclinaste frente a el y estiraste tu mano, no esperabas que la tomara pero aun asi lo hizo, te sentiste feliz nuevamente y corriste dentro de la mansión, pasaste por la cocina y ya estaba todo limpio, todos estaban en la sala, o eso creías.

-bianchi?-caminaste por los pasillos buscándola, y nuevamente alguien te grito.

-¡apartare t/n!-pero esta vez, reconociste esa voz, te agachaste como pudiste y algo blanco paso por tu lado.

-lo siento t/n.. ¿estas bien?-un joven pelinegro se acerco a ti, tenia un bate en su mano derecha mientras que te extendía la izquierda, la tomaste y el tiro hacia arriba, por suerte para el, y mala para ti, uso mucha fuerza y quedaste agarrada de su pecho, te sonrojaste al punto máximo que tu rostro aguantaba y te intentaste alejar de el, pero el soltó su bate y tomo con suavidad tu rostro, dejaste de forcejear y lo miraste a los ojos, esos ojos pardos que te envolvieron completamente.

-ya..yamamoto..-murmuraste, el comenzó a acercarse, su rostro serio pero recargado de cariño se acercaba con lentitud, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas no se comparaban a las tuyas.

-t/n..-susurro, estaban a unos escasos centímetros de juntar sus labios, tu misma te comenzaste a acercar de la misma manera, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, y los tuyos igual, ya casi, solo faltaban unos milímetros, pero.

-¡URI VUELVE AQUÍ!-escucharon desde el fondo del pasillo, te alejaste de inmediato de yamamoto y este tomo su bate apretándolo mientras adquiría mas color en sus mejillas, ninguno se quería ver a la cara, aun que el te miraba de reojo en algunos segundos.

Pronto, lo que parecía ser un gato, paso corriendo entre ustedes, contando que tu estabas al lado derecho del pasillo, y yamamoto apoyado frente a ti en el lado izquierdo.

-¡estupido friki del baseball no podías agarrarlo!-el peliplata se detuvo en el madio de los dos, te miro y se acerco en una sola zancada, te sorprendiste al momento que poso su mano en tu frente.

-estas bien?..no tienes fiebre pero estas roja-te hablo con preocupación, uso una voz tan suave y delicada que jurarías que ese no era gokudera y era un alienígena, o un robot de spanner.

-s..si..estoy bien-murmuraste y el solto un suspiro de alivio-sera mejor que vayas a dormir-idjo eso, le dedico una fulminante mirada a yamamoto que no entendiste, y se fue corriendo por el camino en que el felino se fue.

-yo…perdóname t/n-yamamoto te dijo y se fue corriendo del lugar, lo miraste ya perdiendo el sonrojo de tus mejillas, te dio algo de gracia aquella reacción de quinceañera enamora….

Enamorada…podría ser que?

-naaa..no creo, puede tener chicas muy bellas en cualquier parte, no como yo-hablaste sola mientras caminabas nuevamente, pero la realidad te callo como agua fría.

Tu..estabas correspondiendo ese beso en aquel entonces, la imagen de yamamoto acercándose, y tu deseando que sus labios tocaran los tuyos, apareció en tu mente, te sonrojaste brutalmente y te apoyaste en la pared.

-no no no no..o si?-te debatías mientras con ayuda de la pared, llegabas a tu cuarto, ya se estaba oscureciendo, y querías dormir, le pedirías a Bianchi que mañana continuara con la historia, ahora estabas exhausta y confundida.

-buenas noches..hermana-murmuraste al aire al momento que cerrabas tus ojos.

"""""mientras gokudera"""""

-no creo..o si?-el peliplata caminaba con Uri colgando en una de sus manos, no le gustaba meterlo a la caja y el felino no paraba de arañarle la mano, pero gokudera estaba pensando en otras cosas, no en el dolor.

-es que..estaba roja…y nerviosa…y el friki del baseball igual..acaso ellos-se detuvo de golpe en la puerta de tu habitación, donde dormías.

-no creo..aun puedo conqui….QUE-se grito a si mismo, Uri aprovecho aquel momento para morder su mano, gokudera sintió el mordisco y lo soltó, el felino se echo a correr y hayato, lo tuvo que seguir nuevamente.

"""afuera en el jardín trasero""""""

-ayudarme eh?-murmuro el pelinegro mientras acercaba aquel marchito capullo a sus labios, rozándolos levemente, sonrio y estiro una de sus manos, donde hibird apareció, hibari miro los ojos de la pequeña ave y vio la pena.

-comprendo..la comprendo-murmuro al ave, el cual aleteo hasta posarse en su hombro, donde se acurruco y se durmió.

-mientras tanto en otro lugar de Italia-

-¡como que no esta!-gritaba exasperado un chico de cabellos blancos, estaba asustado y nervioso.

-ella no hoy a retirar la ropa que pidió, estoy algo preocupado-un hombre de cabello cortado a lo estilo punk, de colores verde amarillo y rojo, recibió al peliblanco en la puerta, esas palabras las dijo moviendo levemente una de sus manos.

-umh..aun asi gracias lussuria-sama-Kirei se inclino respetuosamente al hombre y este le respondió el gesto, entrando es la extravagante y gigante mansión, el Felino se retiro a gran velocidad hasta llegar a la mansión vongola primera*.

-umh..si..no la deje salir por que estuvo estornudando todo el dia, de seguro agarro un resfriado-Giotto le explico al pobre felino lo que en realidad paso, el joven respiro aliviado.

-entonces estuvo aquí todo el tiempo..gracias giotto-sama-se despidió del rubio y camino a paso rápido hasta la supuesta habitación de María.

-María-sama, con permi….-no puedo continuar, ya que la chica estaba de espaldas a el, de pie, levantando su playera, y en la cama estaba Alaude, mirándola atento, el pobre Kirei dio un mini grito y salió de la habitación, apoyándose en la puerta mientras cubria su cara, la cual estaba muy sonrojada-ma..maria-sama…-murmuro y luego miro sus pantalones, gio un gran grito y se fue corriendo al baño (¿).

Mientras en la habitaicon.

-ese no fue Kirei?-la morena se volteo, aun con la playera arriba, mostrando asi su pecho vendado y apretado, dándole una apariencia de chico.

-umh..supongo-oh Alaude claro que sabia que fue kirei, claro que sabia que se imagino lo peor cuando entro a la habitación, pero no podía perder puntos*.

-oh bien..pues supongo que asi esta bien para..a..a..ACHOO-nuevamente estornudo, Alaude se levanto de la cama y la empujo a esta-mañana temprano te quiero en el jardín, continuaremos la dispersión de la nube-dijo eso y salió del lugar, María suspiro y se saco los vendajes.

-por que..siento que esto ya lo viví..-murmuro acurrucándose en las colchas de la cama, miro el brazalete y lo hizo brillar un poco, agarro su teléfono y escribió un par de cosas, las envio y miro el techo.

-buenas noches..t/n..-suspiro una vez mas y se durmió a los pocos minutos.

-en tu habitación-

Estabas felizmente durmiendo, pero unas ganas de estornudar te despertaron, te sentaste y con un gran alivio estornudaste dos veces.

-supongo..que están hablando de mi..-susurraste a ti misma, al momento tu celular se alumbro y vibro, lo tomaste y había un mensaje.

"_buenas noches hermana, duerme bien, espero tu entrenamiento este yendo bien, recuerda, cada dia queda menos para volver a vernos, tengo mucho que contarte, te prometo que todo estoy terminara pronto, te quiero._

_Att: María t/a"_

Leiste el mensaje con una sonrisa, la cual se borro al leer el apellido, ella no era t/a, era herrera…olvidaste, o trataste de olvidar, el tema y te acurrucaste, estabas decidida, los arias pagar cueste lo que cueste.

**Fiiinnn okno espero no haya quedado muy enredado y se haya entendido, esta solo fue la parte 1, en el prox. Cap sigue la parte 2.**

**Bien les gusto lo de yamamoto *o* sho lo amo es tan dulce..y despistado ;u;**

**Tenia la idea de escribir un extra de relleno(¿ ya que planeo escribir largo el prox. Cap para que se aclare todo asi que para no dejar abandonada esta historia lo escribiré.**

**Bueno sin mas bye byeee :D.**

**Vongola primera: bueno una idea que tuve, tu estas entrenando con la decima generación en la mansión de vongola decimo, María con la primea asi que en la mansión vongola primera :'D.**


	7. extra:el pequeño arrollo

**Khr no me pertenece esta historia es sin fines de lucro, sin ningún motivo mas que entretener.**

**Extra 1: el pequeño arrollo.**

Ustedes se alejaron a dar vueltas por el campo, tu de 13 años, y maria de 12, estaban "celebrando" que despertaste del trance en el que entraste por un casi accidente y que mejor manera que salir con tu hermana y tus padres al campo de la familia vecina?.

Pero María decía conocer aquel lugar, no sabias como pero aun así la seguiste alejándose de la zona de comida, tenias temor de perderte ya que el lugar daba espacio para dos estadios olímpicos.

-que es esto-preguntaste mirando aquel charco de agua, miraste a la chica a tu lado y notaste como tenia una mirada preocupada.

-oh no…esto no tenia que pasar-se agacho hasta la altura de aquel charco, y viste como una gran sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-que pasa-te acercaste también, y casi pegas un grito enorme, en aquel pequeño charco, había pequeñas cositas blancas moviéndose, creías que eran mini culebritas, pero maria te explico que eran.

-son los bebes de los peces que habían en este arrollo-ella los señalo, te acercaste un poco mas y notaste que aquellas culebritas, tenían en su cola pequeñas y transparentes aletas, también algunos de esos peces tenían manchas negras y anaranjadas, te sentiste algo tonta.

-oh..pero que paso con este lugar-te levantaste con cuidado de no mover la poca cantidad de agua que tenia el agujero y miraste tu alrededor, tu hermana levanto los hombros dando a entender que no sabia, asi que decidiste caminar unos pasos mas adelante para ver si encontrabas algo.

-t/n…no te alejes mucho-te advirtió la pelinegra, pero con lo testaruda que eras la ignoraste y subiste por un sendero desnivelado.

-como si me fuera a perde…ahhhh-pegaste un grito al levantar un arbusto, María se acerco corriendo a ti y te vio.

Estabas cubriendo tu cara con ambos brazos y frente a ti, había un gran roca con forma de leopardo, no la forma, si no que la parte con la que te encontraste, tenia la cara de uno rugiendo, cosa que te asusto.

-no entiendo, como llego esto aquí-luego de haberte calmado María comenzó a "investigar" sobre aquella piedra.

-no lo se..pero no quiero venir nunca mas a este lugar, quiero regresar ya con mama –cruzaste tus brazos y miraste como ella comenzó a trepar la piedra, te alarmaste.

-María baja de ahí, puedes caerte-la regañaste tal cual una madre a su hijo.

-no me digas que hacer, además no me caereeeee-y paso lo que tenia que pasar, la joven cayo de espaldas y tu mas aterrada que nunca, trepaste ágilmente la roca, no sabias como lo lograste pues no se te daba bien el deporte.

-¡maria!-la llamaste, y ella apareció por tu lado, empujándote hacia atrás, te asustaste, mas sentiste que flotabas, abriste tus ojos, que habías cerrado, y notaste que estabas bajo el agua, saliste a la superficie y tu hermana estaba sentada en la roca, toda empapada al igual que tu.

-por que..esta toda esta agua aquí?-te arrimaste a la roca y te sentaste al lado de María, la cual movía sus pies en el agua.

-creo..que esta roca tiene mucho que ver-suspiro con molestia, diste una rápida mirada al nuevo lago que se formo, y el agua era hermosa, cristalina y pura.

-pero..y si sacamos esto?..no perdemos nada con intentarlo-sugeriste para animarla, no la creías capas de poder moverla, pero un poco de incentivo como hermana mayor no dañaba a nadie.

-¡si!..vamos tenemos que sacar a los mino peces de aquel charco-maria se volteo y bajo con cuidado de la roca, la seguiste pero ella te detuvo.

-ten..coloca suficiente agua en esto-te lanzo su botella de agua, que habían traído por si acaso, vaciaste el agua mineral y la llenaste con el agua del arrollo, mucha diferencia no había.

-bien..ven rápido que se caen-te acercaste rápidamente a ella y echo todos los peces que pudo a la botella, eran como miles, el agua se veía de un color blanco, no creías que habían tantos.

-son todos por ahora, vamos tenemos que salvar aun mas-ella corrió para ir a buscar otra botella, pero ya estaba atardeciendo, y se alejaron mucho, estabas segura que si ella iba, no podría volver y pronto vendrían por ti, dando como resultado que los peces morirían.

-maria..no podemos salvar mas-la miraste comprensiva, nunca te gusto que los animales murieran injustamente, fuera asi un gran elefante, o una mísera lombriz, cosa que odiabas.

-pero..ellos..bien-se miraron y dieron la ultima vista al pequeño arrollo, habían muchos peces aun, pero no podrían salvarlos a todos, por muy pequeños que fueran.

-¡bien..a las tres..una, dos …tres!-gritaste y comenzaron con dos ramas grandes, a empujar como palanca la roca desde los costados mas altos en unas ramas, había un pequeño sendero por donde se guiaría el agua, pero la roca al caer aplastaría el arrollo, sin contar que la fuerza con que el agua bajaría lo aria también.

-n..no puedo..ES MUY DIFICIL-te respondió tu hermana, no creías que fueran capaces, de hecho, no tenias mucho interés en salvarlos, pero algo cambio en tu interior, y te dijo que si podían.

-¡ya casi..lo presiento!-gritaste alentándola, seguían jalando, y su único soporte para no caer de aquellas ramas, era los palos con los que hacían palanca, es decir, si tu palo se rompe, caerías y era lo mismo para María, es decir, era arriesgado.

-a..ahi..EL AGUA ESTA FLUYENDO-dejaste de forcejear, el palo quedo atascado, y por una pequeña abertura que hicieron, estaba fluyendo el agua lentamente, no era grande la cantidad que bajaba, pero si era suficiente para que en dos o tres horas, el arrollo estuviera lleno por completo, y mejor aun, el agua fluia con tanta lentitud, que de paso, os peces que estaban en el fondo seco del arrollo, pudieron sobrevivir.

-si… ¡lo logramos!-gritaste levantando los brazos, maria corrió por la roca usándola como un puente, llego a ti y te abrazo con fuerza.

-¡gracias gracias..me ayudaste a salvarlos!-correspondiste el abrazo y ella te apretó con mas fuerza.

-eres…mi mejor amiga-te susurro, sonreíste nuevamente-igual tu-

-ahora..con cuidado abre la tapa bajo el agua-te enseño maria, estaban arrodilladas en la orilla del arrollo, el sol y el anaranjado cielo, le daban un toque fantástico.

-¿asi?-hiciste lo que te dijo y los peces, como cuando derramas agua en el suelo, se dispersaron con rapidez.

-si..mira que lindos-te sonrió ella levantándose, los peces comenzaron a esconderse entre las plantas que habían crecido cuando el lago se seco, usándolas como hogar.

-creo que ya es hora de volver-te dijo, sacaste tus manos del agua pero ella se quedo mirando el suelo.

-¿que pasa?-te acercaste y lo que miraba era una gran piedra, color manjar, era extraña pero llamativa.

-¿traes la navaja de papa?-te pregunto, revisaste en tu banano y se la entregaste, ella se agacho y comenzó a tallar la roca.

-¿Qué haces?-te acercaste y viste como escribía tu nombre y el de ella en la roca.

-¡no mires!-cubrió con sus brazos su escritura y contorsionándose como pudo, siguió escribiendo.

-listo-menciono y te acercaste a ella, viste lo que escribió y sonreíste con ternura.

"t/n, maria, hermanas siempre", esa simple frase te lleno de cariño.

-la dejaremos en este lugar, ya que el otro año volveremos-te sonrió mientras enterraba parte de esa roca en la orilla, y dejaba la escritura afuera, para que la encontraran.

-sip..y veremos a estos peces nadar y nadaremos con ellos-propusiste, ella sonrió con ganas al igual que tu.

El dia termino y temprano en la mañana se marcharon, diste una ultima vista al lago, que se veía desde el cerro por donde conducían, sonreíste un poco antes de caer dormida.

Pero…

Ese próximo año nunca llego, al siguiente año, apenas maria cumplió los trece, un rubio chico fue por ella, según tu madre fue por estudios avanzados para el dibujo, estabas feliz ya que podía realizar su sueño de estudiar artes, pero lo malo era que tenia que marchase a Japón.

Aun que te dolio mucho alejarte de ella, siempre se mantenían en contacto.

Pasaron tres años de eso, y un día recibiste un correo de parte de tu hermana, como siempre, esperaste a salir de clases para leerlo en tu casa, saludaste a tus padres y subiste a tu habitación.

Luego de hablar un rato con tu madre sobre tus exámenes ella se fue a cocinar, el momento perfecto para leer el mensaje.

Con emoción lo abriste, algo te decía que seria especial.

-bien..aqui voy- susurraste antes de abrirlo y comenzar a leer.

_Hola hermanita..te extraño mucho….._

**Listoo wiii no se..me dio por subir este pequeño extra, sip, no se si notaron pero ese correo era la carta del prologo, espero les haya gustado, no quería dejarlas tan abandonadas mientras escribo la segunda parte, asi que cuando tenga que escribir capítulos largos subiré algunos extras mediante avance la historia, este es un especial de un tiempo que pasaron juntas tu y la pequeña María, saludines y besos :'3**


	8. el pasado (parte 2 fin)

-estas segura que quieres continuar-te pregunto Bianchi, no sabias como pero logro arreglárselas para que no entrenaras hoy, y asi podría seguir explicándote.

-si..continua por favor-ella asintió y dio un largo suspiro antes de seguir.

-ellos..era la familia T/A…tu padre pertenecía al CEDEF y se entero lo que paso con la familia herrera.

_Flash back_

_-buen día, soy Dino cavallone-el rubio fue interrumpido por tus padres._

_-lo sabemos, joven cavallone, es un gusto-le saludo cordialmente, en eso tu madre le dedico una rápida mirada a su bolso, revisando algo._

_-ocurre algo?-pregunto Romario con preocupación._

_-nuestra hija-contestaron al mismo tiempo-le..ocurre algo-temeroso, dino pregunto._

_-ella..esta pasando por un difícil momento, sufre una enfermedad muy peligrosa y sin cura, el menos, no ahora_

_-oh..lo lamento-se disculpo, se sintió incómodamente triste de tocar tan delicado tema, pero tu madre rio con suavidad._

_-no es necesario, ella disfruta mucho su vida, e incluso a pesar de estar en cama, se divierte-explico la mujer, con leves dejes de tristeza y nostalgia._

_-y es bueno que lo haga, pero tengo un par de preguntas-Romario hablo, y le hizo una señal a tu padre, para que lo siguiese, el lo hizo dejando a tu madre y a Dino solos._

_-usted, teniendo tantas preocupaciones con una hija, por que quiere hacerse cargo de otra chica-le pregunto el pelinegro, tu padre suspiro un poco y le dedico una sonrisa leve._

_-nuestra hija esta muy sola…según los médicos, no tiene demasiadas oportunidades de llegar a la secundaria, pero queremos que su tiempo aquí, sea feliz y acogedor-explico, Romario iba a hablar pero cayó de inmediato-se lo que piensa, que relación tendrán ambas, déjeme decir, que t/n, es muy amable y simpática-miro a Romario pero este tenia una mirada preocupada._

_-no es eso…es un problema con la joven….ella-fue interrumpido, tu padre tenia una seria mirada-lo sabemos, trabajo en el CEDEF, la información llego de inmediato a mi, le comente a mi mujer sobre ello, ambos estamos de acuerdo._

_Romario asintió, ahora…solo faltaba un ultimo detalle._

_-cual dijo que era su apellido?-pregunto Dino, anotando los datos en una computadora, tu madre rio un poco y le repitió-(apellido materno y paterno)-_

_-Perfecto, ahora solo falta un detalle…una historia que María crea-musito pensando, en eso, tu padre, que estaba leyendo unos artículos en la computadora se sobresalto._

_-ya se..que tal si decimos que estuvo de viaje por unos días en un campamento, cuando llego estaba muy cansada y se durmió-los tres hombre se miraron entre si y colocaron rostros pensativos._

_-no..puede que la niña sospeche y pregunte cosas sobre, el campamento, con quien fue y cosas asi-dijo dino, los demás asintieron, pero tu madre solo estaba en silencio, mirando la pantalla._

_-que tal si decimos que estaba enferma y por eso esta en cama-propuso Romario. Colocaron el mismo rostro y luego negaron._

_-preguntara que enfermedad era._

_-que tal si-Dino se vio interrumpido por tu madre, quien apoyo con fuerza sus manos en la mesa._

_-ya basta, solo le diremos que tuvo pesadillas la noche anterior-dijo enojada, los tres hombres se miraron entre si y asintieron con temor a la mujer._

_Pause flash back._

_-_tu madre era muy aterradora en ese entonces-explico Bianchi, tu la miraste y temblaste un poco.

-no antes…sigue igual-ambas asintieron-luego de eso, María fue llevada a tu hogar, pero tu estabas mal.

-oh eso..yo..no recuerdo haber estado enferma, por que no recuerdo eso

-tranquila..ya te explico.

_Continue flash back_

_Cuando tus padres llegaron, recostaron a la pelinegra en su nueva habitación, ella por suerte aun no despertaba, pero algo la inquietaba, estaba muy tibia, y respiraba agitada._

_-deberiamos llamar a Romario-propuso tu madre, tu padre se negó-no, se la llevaran nuevamente solo debe ser por el cambio de ambiente._

_Es verdad, en ese momento, (tu país) era realmente frio comparado con chile (se puede ignorar ya lo dije)_

_-si pero-tu madre se vio interrumpida, por una mujer, ya de edad mayor, que venia con un rostro acelerado._

_-la joven t/n..esta..esta muy afiebrada, decayó de repente-explico aterrada la mujer, la cara de tus padres se contrajo en una mueca de miedo y corrieron a tu habitación, encontrándote en las peores condiciones._

_Estabas muy roja, tu pecho se movía arriba y abajo con ferocidad, y te re corría un sudor frio, que te bañaba por completo._

_-no no ahora…ya..ya trajimos a una amiga..t/n..hija-llamaba tu madre, entre sollozos-¡lla..llama a una ambulancia ya!-grito exasperada a tu padre, este asintió enérgico sacando su celular, marco los números, y el pitido marco, lenta y tortuosamente._

_-mama..papa..que pasa?-escucharon desde la puerta, ahí estaba María, tenia la mirada somnolienta, y se balanceaba un poco._

_-¡maria!-gritaron al unisonó, ella despertó antes, y por algún motivo, tu estado empeoro, ahora gemías de dolor._

_-¡mierda…MIERDA CONTESTEN!-gritaba tu padre, el tono de ocupado no arreglaba la situación, y no podían sacarte de la cama, estabas con vida gracias a unas maquinas._

_-cariño..-tu padre se acerco a ti, y tomo una de tus manos, ardía mucho, pero no importo._

_-maria..ven..mira..ella es tu hermana, obsérvala-llamo tu madre, la pelinegra se acerco, a pasos lentos._

_-es..linda-musito, tus padres comenzaron a sollozar, en eso, un quejido de dolor salió de tus labios, al momento que tu espalda se arqueaba._

_-¡t/n!-grito tu padre, María se paro junto a ti, tus parpados temblaban ligeramente._

_-por que no despierta-dio un leve suspiro de miedo-por que..sufre asi-se deslizo a tu lado, agarrando una de tus manos._

_-ella…tiene una enfermedad cariño-explico tu madre, intentando fingir una sonrisa, no lo logro._

_-no..no puede…ella no puede morir..!T/N NO PUEDES MORIR!-grito de repente, tus padres se asombraron, al ver como de su frente, emergía una llama bicolor, mientras ella se apegaba a tu mano, una cálida brisa los envolvió, la mujer que te cuidaba, se asusto, y se acerco mas, ella tenia conocimiento de las llamas y la mafia, pero no de ese tipo._

_-que hace-pregunto asombrada, tus padres estaban apegados entre si, mirando todo con lagrimas, pronto, su alrededor se distorsiono, pero no era de forma horrible, era…bueno, era cálido, sentían la bondad._

_-¡t/n!-escucharon un fuerte grito, al momento que una luz cegadora te cubrió, junto a María, tus padres se intentaron acercar, pero no podían, algo los retenía lejos._

_-mama..papa-murmuraste, abriendo tus pesados parpados, tu cuerpo se sentía extraño, no veias nada, solo una figura a tu lado, aferrándose a tu mano._

_-t/n..-murmuro ella…no entendías que pasaba, pero pronto..algo ocurrió, en tu frente comenzó a brillar, una llama negra y blanca, se movía con elegancia y pureza._

_-Ma..ria-musitaste, una historia, se creo en tu mente, una donde siempre compartiste tu vida junto a aquella persona, tal enfermedad nunca existió._

_-la..la voz de t/n..-murmuro la mujer, tu madre, lloro, pero lloro de alegría, al momento que la luz se disperso, y te vio, sentada junto a María, ambas se miraban fijamente, como sin entender._

_-que paso-balbuceo tu padre, lo miraste y le sonreíste-papa...tuve una pesadilla horrible-le dijiste levantándote, y caminando a ellos, las tres personas te miraban sorprendidos, María llego a tu lado._

_-ne mama-por que lloras-pregunto la pelinegra-oh..papa igual tu, no seas lloron, eres un hombre-le dijiste poniendo tus manos en jarron, ambos las abrazaron, a ambas._

_-igual..tuvimos una pesadilla..hija-dijo tu madre, a María, escuchaste igualmente, lo dijo bastante alto, ambas se miraron y rieron un poco._

_Pause flash back._

-entonces..-miraste a bianchi

-la enfermedad..desaparecio por misterio, luego de eso, giotto visito a tu familia

_Continue flash back_

_-esto..es increíble-balbuceo sin creerlo el primero, ambas estaban dormidas y sedadas gracias a unos medicamentos, giotto pudo ver la misma llama en ambas, pero estaba incompleta._

_-nos puede explicar que paso-pidió tu padre sonriéndole, el jefe vongola* asintió._

_-puede, que cuando María sollozo, tuvo un objetivo en la mente, proteger y salvar a t/n, la salvo claro esta, la enfermedad desapareció, no queda rastro de ella en su cuerpo, y eso fue gracias a uno de los poderes de la llama neutra, pero como quería protegerla, le traspaso parte de ella, de su llama, ambas tienen la misma llama, pero incompleta, su llama será una sola cuando compartan mente, poder, y espíritu-explico, tu madre estaba confundida._

_-como asi?-pidio la mujer_

_-cuando ellas sean como una sola persona, su llama será pura, t/n y maria tienen la misma llama, pero dividida-tu madre asintió._

_-pero..no quiero que ellas se involucren en la mafia, mas de lo que ya están-pidio la mujer, giotto comprendió el bondadoso motivo._

_-bien..dormire su llama, hasta que estén listas para utilizarla, cuando eso ocurra, vendré por ellas-propuso, tus padres lo dudaron, pero aceptaron el trato, giotto sonrio y toco suavemente las frentes de ambas, su llama brillo, y luego se apago._

_-nos veremos pronto n/p, n/m..cuidenlas-dijo antes de irse._

_Pause._

-oh..asi que..por eso paso-suspiraste anonadada.

-si..luego de eso, llevaron una vida normal, hacían muchas cosas juntas, pero ocurrió lo que tus padres temían, la llama de ambas comenzó a reaccionar.

_Continue._

_-¡callense ahora bastardos!-gruño enojada tu hermana, miraba con odio puro a los jóvenes de secundaria, ambas, luego de volver de un viaje en el campo, quedaron de ir al parque de diversiones, en ese momento unos chicos mayores se intentaron propasar contigo, tu hermana llego a defenderte, y las golpearon, ahora no sabias que pasaba, solo que tu hermana había herido uno de los chicos, y este no se levantaba del suelo._

_-eres una maldita perra-grito uno de los chicos sacando algo brillante, una navaja._

_-¡no!-gritaste levantándote del suelo, otro de los sujetos te agarro por la espalda, eran cinco o seis, muchos para ustedes._

_-ahora si..me las pagaras-bramo molesto el tipo aquel, mientras se abalanzaba contra tu hermana, quien se quedo estática._

_-¡maria apártate!-le gritaste, haciendo que reaccionara, en eso, algo te cegó, una fuerte luz que salió de la nada, obligándote a cerrar tus ojos._

_-que..mierda-escuchaste la voz del chico, pero no querías abrir tus ojos, sentias miedo._

_-callate-esa era tu hermana, pronto escuchaste como si algo se quemara, un grito de dolor del joven, y nada, solo silencio, y la agitada respiración del que te sostenía los brazos._

_-¡mocosa de mierda..eres un fenómeno con esa llama!-no entendías, llama?._

_Pero algo en ti reacciono, ira..la ira afloro en ti, no querías que hirieran mas a tu hermana, no querías que la trataran asi…no querías que te tocaran._

_-¡sueltame desgraciado!-le gritaste, sentiste una gran cantidad de energía salir de tu interior, y pronto, nada, tus ojos se abrieron, encontrándote con un panorama diferente, era la entrada al parque, pero los jovenes no estaban, solo habían…cenizas._

_Pause._

-lo..los mate-te asombraste, Bianchi negó.

-no..su ropa fue la quemada, tu poder no era suficiente al estar por mucho tiempo dormido, ellos huyeron al ver su ropa quemarse, sabían de las llamas por que pertenecían a algunos subordinados de la familia tomasso.

-oh…ok sigue-pediste, ella sonrio.

_Continue._

_-que..que paso-balbuceaste apenas, estabas cansada._

_-¡t/n!-escuchaste como te gritaban-her..mana-susurraste antes que todo se volviera negro._

_Cuando tus ojos se abrieron, estabas nuevamente en tu hogar, tu madre miraba con preocupación, a tu padre, que por primera vez que recordabas, estaba enojado._

_-papa..yo-escuchaste a tu hermana, luego un gran grito ronco._

_-no me importa lo que digas, como te atreviste a atacar a gente asi, sabes lo importante que son, no podemos darnos el lujo de tener una batalla con su famiglia por tu culpa-le regaño, su voz era dura y fría, viste como los ojos de tu hermana se llenaban de lagrimas, y huía de la habitación._

_-n/p..-murmuro tu madre, te incorporaste en la cama y tus brazos temblaron ligeramente, pero nada mas, tus fuerzas volvieron._

_-papa-susurraste, tu madre te miro y tu padre igual, ambos visiblemente sorprendidos._

_-t/n…-murmuro tu padre, en eso cayó en la cuenta, que le grito a su querida hija, frente a su otra más preciada._

_-voy a hablar con ella-dijo antes de salir, tu madre lo vio salir y te abrazo, la abrazaste igual, estabas confundida, pero solo paso un rato, hasta que tu hermana volvió junto a tu padre, la pequeña en brazos del mayor, se veian mejor asi que les sonreíste, María se apresuro a bajar de sus brazos y corrió preocupada a ti._

_-¡t/n estas bien!..te duele algo?-se apresuro a preguntar, negaste riendo, ella te abrazo y correspondiste, estabas confundida, pero no querías saber enredos, no en ese momento._

_Pause._

-en ese tiempo, ustedes continuaron con sus vidas normales, en un tiempo, durante el viaje de tu padre por el CEDEF a Italia, giotto se entero de su poder, y una visita llego a ustedes.

_Continue._

_-seas bienvenido Dino, estas muy grande, y bastante atractivo-escuchaste a tu madre, estabas en tu habitación junto a tu hermana, se dedicaron una fugaz mirada para saber que pensaban en lo mismo, y fueron a curiosear por las escaleras._

_-ajajajaja, es cierto señora, cuanto ha pasado, un año nada mas-rio el joven, era de cabellos desordenados y rubio brillante, su ropa era una camiseta manga corta, color morada con unos dibujos en el centro, unos pantalones caqui opaco y unas vans negras, a sus espaldas estaba un hombre de unos 30 o mas años, pelinegro con unos anteojos, vestía curiosamente de traje, ambas se miraron entre si, y al ver como María subía sus hombros, demostraba que no tenia idea de lo que pasaba._

_-pero, a que se debe tu visita-pregunto tu madre, dejando pasar a los hombres, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas._

_-pues..giotto se entero lo que paso..vine a por ellas-dijo algo serio, viste como el rostro de tu madre cambio, y su cuerpo se tenso notablemente._

_-que…-murmuro ella, no entendían que pasaba, pero tu tenias un leve presentimiento de algo, una….corazonada._

_-lo lamento, pero el señor giotto se entero, que las señoritas han liberado y despertado su llama, pero….el radar muestra que una de ellas, a liberado estas en mayor cantidad y…-el pelinegro fue interrumpido por el tal Dino, ustedes estaban heladas, Dino las descubrió y ahora las miraba fijamente._

_-t/n..Maria-murmuro tu madre, ambas se miraron y bajaron con sus cabezas bajas._

_-quien es giotto madre-se apresuro a preguntar tu hermana, tu madre miro a Dino, y luego al pelinegro, este asintió y se paro frente a ti y tu hermana, sin querer, apretaste la mano de ella, en modo sobreprotector, ella te sonrió._

_-el señor Giotto, es el director de una escuela especial, ambas fueron premiadas pero una tiene que ir con nosotros hoy-dijo el señor sonriéndoles, su aura era cálida y amable, se notaba a leguas que no tenia malas intenciones. __**/ay Romario C:/**_

_-niñas-las llamo su madre, la miraste y les sonreía-recuerdan el incidente del parque?-ambas asintieron-quien fue la que quemo la ropa primero-pregunto, ambas se miraron, ibas a asumir la culpa, pero te interrumpieron._

_-fui yo mama-era tu hermana, la miraste y ella tenia una mirada seria, esperaban recibir otro regaño, pero fue su sorpresa al escuchar la risa del pelinegro._

_-si..estoy seguro que es asi, pero ambas tienen un gran potencial- a la risa se le sumo el rubio, y unas leves carcajadas de tu madre, ninguna entendía._

_-pues…ahora vendrás con nosotros pequeña, por cierto, llámame Romario-le dijo el hombre, inclinándose frente a tu hermana, mientras le tendía su mano, la miraste y ella te miro, no le respondió el saludo y retrocedió._

_-yo no quiero ir a ningún lado..no puedo dejar a t/n sola-dijo seria, antes de tomar tu mano y subir a su habitación, escucharon a su madre, pero la ignoraron, encerrándose en ella._

_-no quiero ir t/n..digas lo que digas-te dijo tu hermana, intentabas que fuera, era una gran oportunidad._

_-pero María, tienes que ir, dijeron que iría yo también- ella negó con la cabeza._

_-que no ire..note dejare sola-se acostó tomando un libro-y no diré mas-concluyo acomodándose para leer, diste un sonoro suspiro y saliste de tu habitación._

_-disculpe, esta aquí María-era el joven rubio, lo miraste fijamente e intercambiaron miradas, hasta que lo viste enrojecer, señalaste sin emociones tu recamara y continuaste caminando por los pasillos de tu hogar, nunca entenderías las reacciones de los chicos._

_-disculpa..puedo pasar-pregunto dino, asomándose por la puerta, la pelinegra no lo miro, continuo sumida en el libro._

_-no-respondió seca._

_-permiso-ignoro todo comentario anterior y se adentro en la recamara, hasta llegar a la cama donde se sentó cerca de los pies._

_-que quieres-dijo aun sin despegarse del texto, no quería mirarlo._

_-María..tu quieres cuidar a t/n..no?-pregunto el rubio, la joven le miro fugazmente y luego volvió al libro-claro que quiero, es mi hermana-dijo relajando un poco mas su semblante, serio hasta ahora._

_-lo imagine, todos queremos proteger a los seres queridos-dijo el cavallone, la morena lo miro nuevamente-pero..no podemos hacerlo siempre, por que somos débiles-continuo._

_-yo no soy débil, puedo protegerla, a ella, a mama y a mi papa-dijo algo molesta_

_-si lo eres, no lograste defenderla de esos delincuentes en la tarde-le recordó el hecho, con una voz y mirada mas seria, María apretó el libro en sus manos._

_-no es tu culpa tampoco-dino la miro, y vio su cara de frustración-todos los humanos, somos débiles, esta en nuestra naturaleza ser así, para eso, entrenamos, para eso, nos esforzamos, para poder proteger a los que amamos-concluyo mirando a la joven, esta tenia sus orbes oscuros, fijos en los miel de el._

_-no me interesa, eso fue un descuido mío, no dejare que vulva a suceder-le dijo, volviendo la mirada al libro, pero esta vez, no leía, las palabras del rubio daban vueltas por su joven mente._

_-esos tipos, eran mas débiles que yo, crees poder derrotarme-le provoco, María miro al desbocado y sonrió levemente-claro que puedo-le dijo, cerrando su libro, sin antes marcar la pagina._

_-pues..probemos algo, si me derrotas, me largo y jamás volveré-la joven lo miro interesada._

_-y si ganas…._

_-vendrás con nosotros a Japón-wow..Japón era un lugar alejado de (tu país), pero su orgullo no la dejaba decir que no._

_-ok..vamos-dijo mirando al rubio, Dino, dejo su látigo sobre la colcha, y dio un par de pasos, dispuesto a intimidar a la joven, pero solo logro tropezar con sus propios pies, cayendo de cara el suelo, la joven no pudo mantener mas su serio semblante, y comenzó a reír desenfrenada._

_-jajajaja, no puedo creer, que…ajaja..cayeras…tan…duro ajajaja- decia entre risas, la cual se le contagio al rubio._

_-ok ok…fue mi error, pero no pasara nuevamente y..AGH-se quejo al levantarse, y caer nuevamente sin razón alguna, al poco rato, su rostro estaba con muchos raspones, mientras el estomago de María dolia de tanto reir._

_-pues..creo que te e derrotado, tu tienes mas heridas que yo-dijo triunfante, Dino solto un suspiro y con cuidado se levanto y se sento en la cama._

_-bien..tienes razón, tratos son tratos, me ire-dijo mientras guardaba su arma, y se ponía de pie, dispuesto a caminar a la salida, pero la morena no se lo permitió._

_-Dino..tu eres muy torpe..no?-pregunto, dino se sonrojo levemente de vergüenza-no yo…bueno..algo asi- admitio, escucho la suave risa de la joven y la miro, esta miraba fijamente un punto en el suelo._

_-pues..creo que tendre a otra persona que proteger-dijo soltando el brazo del rubio, y cruzándolos sobre su pecho en desarrollo._

_-eh?...que dices?-dino no entendió a lo que se refería la joven, esta suspiro._

_-si que eres torpe, tendre que ir contigo para protegerte…y….cuidarte…y…acompañarte-susurro lo ultimo, Dino sonrio emocionado y abrió la puerta._

_-Romario ella… ¡waaaaa!-grito cayendo de espaldas, pero antes de tocar el suelo, se apoyo elegantemente para volver a colocarse de pie.-wooooww…eres..ágil-se sorprendió María, Romario sonrió sabiendo el complejo de idiota de su jefe._

_-Romario..no me asustes asi-dino se sonrojo un poco, ganándose la risa de las dos personas._

_-señor Romario..yo..eh decidido ir con ustedes-dijo tu hermana, el pelinegro, ya habiendo escuchado todo, asintió calmado._

_-no..te olvides..de mi..Maria-sollozabas aferrada a tu hermana, ella negó mirandote seria._

_-claro que no..jamas olvidaría a mi hermana, tonta-ella te sonrio, tu le sonreíste entre lagrimas._

_-no lloras t/n..te ves fea y si te vez fea, jamás encontraras un lindo novio… ¡asi como Dino!-ella intento animarte, a su forma, señalando al rubio, que se sonrojo como un tomate, tu madre y Romario rieron ante eso._

_-o..ok…pero volveras no?-preguntaste secando tus húmedas mejillas, ella asintió._

_-claro..aun tenemos nuestra promesa, recuerdas?-recordaste el lagoy sonreíste mas animada._

_-ok….me tendras que comprar muchos mangas o no te dejare entrar la próxima vez-le amenazaste, ella rio y te entrego un papel-ese es el numero de Dino, te llamare siempre-sonrio la muchacha, mostrándote el celular del jefe, este se reviso con apuro los bolsillos y solto un quejido._

_-llámame todos los días-avisaste, ella asintió y luego de abrazarse por ultima vez, se fue junto el hombre y el rubio, a un automóvil lujoso, que se los llevo, sentiste un leve vacio pero luego paso, al mirar el numero de teléfono._

_Pause._

-que..no recordaba eso, yo solo recordaba, que un dia, mama me dijo que venían a buscar a maria, ella se fue junto a dino, pero no recordaba lo que me contaste-dijiste mirándola con preocupación.

-no lo se…solo esa es la información que me dieron y..-bianchi fue interrumpida, por un leve golpeteo en la ventana, extrañada ella fue a abrir, y un cuchillo entro por la ventana.

-shishishi…-escuchaste por el viento, esa risa te provoco escalofríos.

-t/n…ven aquí-bianchi te llamo, te colocaste tras ella, activando tu llama del sol por cualquier cosa.

-¡VROOOIIIIIIII!-escucharon un grito desde abajo, cubriste tus oídos, dolieron.

-HIEEEEE SON LOS VARIA-gritaron desde afuera, era la voz de tsuna.

-varia?...-te habalron de ellos, los conocias-no son el escuadrón de asesinato externo a vongola?-bianchi asintió mirando con atención la ventana.

-_ragattza_-escuchaste desde afuera, esa voz te produjo escalofríos, era seria y dura.

-ciaossu-diste un brinco, reborn te asusto, no sabias como pero apareció entre tu y Bianchi.

-¡reborn!..me asustaste-dijiste apagando tu llama, la podias controlar pero no significaba que no te agotara, después de todo, tu llama no estaba completa.

-puedes salir.. dame-t/n, solo son unos amigos-dijo el hitman, aun en su forma de bebe, no sabias por que mantenía la maldición, siendo que podía pasearse de aquí y allá sin ella.

-ok…-en eso saliste, Bianchi te seguía de cerca, y a tu lado venia reborn, apenas posaste un pie fuera de la habitación, tuviste que esquivar un par de cuchillos que venían a ti, por poco y te dan.

-quien fue..-dijiste ceñuda.

-shishishi….que plebeya mas divertida-escuchaste, era una voz joven, casi de tu edad o un poco mayor, miraste a la derecha del pasillo, encontrándote con un hombre de cabellos largos y plateados, tenia una espada en su mano, otro rubio, tenia una tiara y su cabello cubría la mayor parte de su cara, dejando ver solo una siniestra sonrisa, a este le seguía un joven casi de la misma estatura del rubio, delgado, su cabello y ojos era verde turquesa, su mirada monótona te daba algo de gracia, y tenia unas extrañas marcas negras en sus ojos, también tenia una gran capucha de rana. Estos estaban al lado derecho de un hombre que se mantenía sentado en su trono, que solo dios sabe de donde salió.

Al lado izquierdo del hombre estaba un pelinegro, su cabello era algo igual al de tsuna, tenia unas patillas extrañas con forma de rayo y tenia unos bigotes rígidos, también tenia una marca de rayo en el labio. A su lado había una joven, parecía menor que tu, vestia una capa con capucha, color negro índigo, la capa cubría la mayor parte de su cara y en sus pómulos se veian dibujos, como flechas sin cola, color purpura, al lado de esta estaba un..¿hombre?..de dudosa reputación como macho, traía el mismo uniforme de los demás, solo que este tenia peluche rojo en el cuello, parecía una de las bufandas que usan las estrellas, tenia una gafas y su peinado..te recordó a un punk rasta…los colores verde amarillo y rojo, sobresalían un poco. Y por último, al medio de todos, estaba un hombre, moreno, tenia una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda, sus orbes eran un carmín, que nada se le diferenciaba a la sangre, estaba mirándote fijamente mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre su mano, el codo estaba en el borde del dichoso trono, y en la otra tenia una copa de vino.

-"¿serán ellos?"-pensaste, reborn, obviamente leyó tu pensamiento, y con un extrañe sentimiento se acerco a ti, al ver que los mirabas tan fijo.

-ellos son, squalo, belphegor, Fran, Levi A Than, mammon, lussuria y Xanxus*….los..

-los Varia..-interrumpiste la frase al hitman, este sonrio algo distante, mientras tu, veías con admiración al grupo de personas.

-en otro lugar, no muy lejano(¿-

-estas segura que quieres hacer esto..no es necesario y lo sabes, María-hablo giotto, miraba con preocupación como su joven "amiga" apretaba su cabello, con una mano, y con la otra mantenía firme una tijera.

-lo es…es muy necesario..giotto-sama-dijo seria, mientras apresaba el mechón de cabello, y lo cortaba con las tijeras, siguió el proceso, hasta quedar con un corte casi masculino, casi, por que mantenía unos mechones delanteros, frente a sus orejas, que le daban una apariencia femenina, y masculina a la vez.

-María….-susurro giotto, mirando como la joven soltaba algunas lagrimas amargas, mientras miraba una fotografía, en el velador de su habitación.

-perdoname..t/n..-murmuro María..mientras apretaba una roca, pequeña, que tenia un pequeño dialogo grabado en ella, con fuerza contra su pecho, ahora plano, gracias a unas vendas.

Mientras todo eso ocurría dentro de la habitación, ahora con un aura lúgubre, fuera a esta, estaba cierto grupo de guardianes, junto a un hombre de blanca y larga cabellera, quienes escucharon todo el plan, tramado con anterioridad por los dos individuos.

-María-sama..-murmuro el joven, mirando con dolor, como su "ama" y su amor…cambiaba por quien mas odiaba.

**Chan chan chaaann..lo se hace mucho que no actualizo pero eh tenido una cantidad de problemas, nuevamente de salud y escolares..putos profesores y sus libros complicados y aburridos.**

**Pero ya bueno no los aburro con mi estúpida vida, un aviso, los que mandaron sus oc's, no preocupen, que están si o si, la historia esta en progreso..quiero mantener algunos episodios adelantados, pero dentro de poco subiré un prologo, atentos ;D.**

**Espero no las haya decepcionado,..WIII VARIAAA okno, pronto actualizare..lo juro ;n; ajskasakjs**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PD1:..KENTIN TE ODIO(¿**

**PD2:ALAUDE I LOYU trez**

**PD3: debería dejar de poner estas cositas.**

**Adelanto e.e**

_**-"¿como que hibari cambio?-preguntaste mirando al científico, este miro nervioso la ventana, donde la morena miraba sin entender toda la situación-es que…fue..un invento fallido…-murmuro, tu y tu hermana se alarmaron, sacudiste al pobre hombre.**_

_**-¡donde esta!-gritaste, el señalo una puerta, ambas se miraron y se acercaron, sintieron a verde abandonar con rapidez la habitación, nerviosas, la abrieron"**_

_**Saltooo uuhhh (+_+)**_

"_**-callate herbívora-dijo el prefecto, su mirada era sádica y sus orbes eran metálicos con dejes azulados-Ma..Maria..como te va a ti…-murmuraste levemente atemorizada, el chico no se despegaba de ti, te tenia aprisionada posesivamente de la cintura, mientras te mantenía en su regazo.**_

_**-yo..pues..¡espera!-grito tu amiga, la miraste, y abrazada a su pecho, estaba el mismo prefecto, sus orbes eran azul con dejes metálicos, tenia un leve rubor en sus mejillas, su mirada era dulce pero no le quitaba lo posesivo del abrazo, y bueno, el chico se acomodaba mucho sobre su pecho.**_

_**-suerte en su dia de niñeras-dijo reborn, saltando fuera de la habitación, intentaste ir a la ventana para alcanzarlo, pero te tumbaron al suelo, y no fuiste la única, a tu lado cayo tu hermana, y un peso sobre ambas no las dejaba libres.**_

_**-solo dame atención a mi, herbívora- hablo el de orbes metalicos, mientras su rostro se acercaba al tuyo**_

_**-Ma…María-chan..por favor, no me dejes, tu tienes que quererme a mi-hablo el de orbes azules, mientras algunas lagrimas se juntaban en sus ojos.**_

_**-¡MALDITO VERDE…REBORN!-gritaron ambas, totalmente rojas, les esperaba un largo dia."**_

**e.e un loco adelanto muajajajaja quédense con ganas(¿ okno. .****3.**

**ciao ciao.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reviews?...galletitas?...pudin?...**


End file.
